EVEN IN DEATH
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius & Remus: ¡Último capítulo! Rodeado de pesadillas, Remus se replantea ciertas cosas. No es fácil sobrevivir sin la persona que lo ha significado todo para ti. Nada fácil. Pero a veces la muerte puede traer alguna inesperada sorpresa
1. Encierro

**SUMMARY**: Sirius & Remus: No es fácil sobrevivir sin la persona que lo ha significado todo para ti. Nada fácil. Pero a veces la muerte puede traer alguna inesperada sorpresa…

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para escribir sobre ellos.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, pero si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste.

**N/A: **Cuando acabé de leer el último libro no pude evitar buscar la manera de justificarlo todo: la soledad de Remus, su tristeza… todo concordaba con lo que muchos ya sabemos, Remus no podía ser feliz sin él, sin Sirius. Y parece que incluso Rowling se dio cuenta al final, cuando por fin los dos se encuentran: a todos nos gusta pensar que se fueron para pasar la eternidad juntos. Quería narrar esa historia y por eso estoy aquí, con un fic un poco… _raro_, pero que espero que despierte vuestro interés.

Dedicado a **Dzeta**, que hoy cumple años: sé que los cachorros te tienen tan encandilada como a mí. Llevabas mucho tiempo preguntándome cuándo publicaría esta historia. Aquí está, espero que la disfrutes.

* * *

**EVEN IN DEATH **

**1. Encierro**

-¿Sirius?

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero se escuchaba la respiración de alguien en el interior. Remus entró y encendió un par de velas con su varita. Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados mirando al techo. Su camisa estaba a medio abrochar y tenía las botas puestas.

-Ya se han ido todos.

-Bien.

Su voz sonó áspera y Remus contuvo un suspiro antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse en ella, a su lado. Estaba claro que Sirius hacía lo posible por ignorarle y cuando estaba en ese plan era mejor no alterarlo demasiado. Remus lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que era mejor evitar sus mordiscos de perro rabioso. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando la manera de empezar una conversación.

-¿Aún conservas esas fotos? Quien las vea pensará que sigues siendo un adolescente obsesionado con las revistas porno.

Sirius no contestó. Las paredes seguían llenas de recortes de revistas de chicas en bikini en las más diversas posturas. Sus sonrisas eran cómplices y parecían a punto de quedarse desnudas, aunque al final nunca mostraban más de lo necesario. En medio de todas ellas estaba aquella foto de los cuatro en Hogwarts. Remus recordaba el día que la hicieron como si sólo hubiesen pasado un par de semanas: era Navidad y acababan de regalar a Peter aquella cámara mágica que desde entonces se encargó de retratarlos en las más diversas poses. Fue antes de que todo cambiara, antes de que ellos dos aparecieran siempre juntos en todas las fotos. Antes de que las chicas en ropa interior dejaran de interesar al galán de Gryffindor y volcara toda su atención en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Suspiró desviando la mirada. A veces los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos.

-Nadie se tragó lo de tu jaqueca.

-Mejor.

-Vamos, no seguirás así toda la noche –respondió un poco fastidiado por su actitud. Estaba cansado y lo que menos le apetecía era empezar una discusión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-Sí, bastante.

-Pues si te molesta te largas y asunto arreglado.

-Oye, a mí no me hables así –exclamó el licántropo poniéndose en pie-. ¡Yo no he hecho nada para que me trates de esa forma!

-¿En serio? Debiste darme la razón en lugar de callarte y apartar la mirada. Creía que me apoyarías…

-No debiste contestarle así a Dumbledore.

-¡Debió pensarlo mejor antes de hablar!

Remus expiró con fuerza.

-De verdad, Sirius, a veces pareces un crío. Un crío caprichoso y consentido.

-Si te molesta te jodes.

-¡Fantástico! Enfádate conmigo, al parecer soy el único que aún te soporta.

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que me importa? No he tenido a nadie durante doce años. Si te fueras tampoco habría mucha diferencia, ¿verdad? Últimamente apenas nos vemos, así que ni siquiera lo notaría.

Remus abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Iba a contestar algo, pero cambió de opinión y apretó los labios. Sirius se había dado la vuelta para no mirarle y él no quería decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

-¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas!

Dos segundos después un fuerte portazo sacudió la casa y el grito de Kreacher se escuchó en algún rincón.

-Idiota.

Remus estaba en la cocina, partiendo algunas verduras para la cena. _Idiota, capullo, engreído aristócrata presuntuoso. _Intentaba controlar su respiración y calmarse, pero por la manera en que cortaba la zanahoria era obvio que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Gilipollas.

¿Por qué la tomaba con él? Entendía el enfado de Sirius, su frustración, su ira… pero no comprendía por qué le gritaba así. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con aquella actitud?

-Lo siento.

No lo había oído llegar y se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz, pero no dijo nada, siguió con su tarea sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

-He dicho que lo siento –repitió en voz más alta.

-Te he oído.

Suspiró. Soltó el cuchillo y se giró cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo la culpa de tu situación, Sirius. Estoy de tu lado, ¿recuerdas? No conseguirás nada enfadándote conmigo.

-Lo sé –murmuró el moreno desviando la vista-. Es sólo que… ¡joder, es tan injusto!

-Dumbledore hace lo que cree correcto.

-Pues Dumbledore se equivoca.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y volvió con las verduras. Escuchó los pasos acercándose pero no se movió.

-No quería decirte eso -La voz de Sirius, tan cerca, sonaba cargada de tristeza y a su pesar se estremeció un poco-. No soportaría que te fueras ahora. No quiero quedarme solo.

-Lo sé.

-Es sólo que… no sé, esta casa me está consumiendo. Estoy harto de estar todo el día aquí, encerrado sin hacer nada mientras los demás andan ahí fuera, poniendo su vida en peligro, luchando para defender lo que les importa.

-Es por tu bien.

-Lo sé –dijo con amargura-. Créeme, lo sé. Soportaría estar aquí si al menos tú estuvieras conmigo, pero encima Dumbledore te envía a esa… esa _misión_. ¿Por qué coño tienes que ir tú a hablar con ese Greyback?

Remus se esforzó por aparentar tranquilidad.

-Ya lo sabes, necesitamos a los hombres-lobo. Para la guerra.

-¡Es el licántropo que te mordió!

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Estaba allí.

-¿Y por qué dejas que te haga esto?

-Porque soy el único que…

-¡A la mierda, Lupin! Esto está acabando con nosotros. Lo hemos dejado todo en esta guerra, ¿y qué hemos conseguido? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. James y Lily están muertos y Voldemort va detrás de Harry. ¿Y ahora quiere ponerte en peligro a ti también? ¿Qué haré si te pierdo?

Su última pregunta sonó desesperada.

-Todos estamos metidos en esto. Los demás tienen sus propias misiones. La mía es espiar al grupo de Greyback e informar a la Orden sobre sus intenciones.

-Claro, todos estáis muy ocupados –replicó con amargura-. ¿Y qué haré yo mientras? ¿Cuál es mi misión? ¿Limpiar la casa? ¿Ordenarlo todo para cuando llegue la gente importante a hacer planes de los cuales siempre estoy excluido?

-No estás excluido de nada, pero de momento no puedes salir de esta casa, porque tienes que seguir a salvo.

-A salvo, ya –replicó con amargura-. Creo que si muriera no habría mucha diferencia –su boca dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica que desapareció cuando la mano de Remus le golpeó en el rostro.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –había una expresión extraña en los ojos del hombre-lobo-. Nunca. ¿Me oyes? –pareció perder el control con el último grito-. ¿Qué haría yo si…? ¡¡No vuelvas a decirlo!!

Sirius no contestó. Abrazó a Remus y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. El licántropo se revolvió al principio, pero terminó por ceder, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, Remus. No quería decir eso. No me marcharé, no pienso dejarte solo.

El licántropo se calmó poco a poco entre sus brazos. Sirius podía sentir cómo su respiración se iba relajando y cuando se separó casi hablaba con normalidad.

-Más te vale. Porque si se te ocurre abandonarme otra vez iré yo mismo a buscarte y te obligaré a soportarme durante el resto de mi vida.

Sirius sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sé que lo harás. Y no hablaba en serio, no quiero que te marches. Si me quedo aquí solo me volveré loco –murmuró.

-Vendré a verte. Siempre que pueda…

-Claro. Como ahora. ¿Una vez a la semana? No es suficiente, Remus. Una vez cada siete días es una eternidad.

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos que aguantar un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Cuando esto acabe nos iremos juntos, nos escaparemos a algún lugar los dos solos. Y no dejaremos que nadie nos interrumpa. Nos veremos todos los días, a todas horas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Cuando todo acabe.

-Podemos comprar una casa junto al mar.

-O en mitad de un bosque.

-Donde sea. Si estoy contigo me da igual.

Sirius agarró su nuca y lo besó.

-Te echo de menos –ronroneó con la lengua en su boca.

-Aún no me he ido. Puedo quedarme esta noche. Toda la noche.

Sirius deslizó su mano bajo la camisa del licántropo. Pudo sentir su respiración agitada bajo la piel cuando lo tocó.

-¿Toda la noche? –repitió con voz provocativa.

Remus le contestó con un beso húmedo y desesperado.

Entraron en la habitación a trompicones, arrancándose la ropa sin dejar de besarse, tropezando con los zapatos mientras se los quitaban.

-E-espera –Remus buscó aliento para interrumpir a su amigo cuando los dos cayeron a plomo sobre la vieja cama, Sirius encima-. Sirius, espera un momento –apenas podía pensar y mucho menos hablar-. Ducha. Necesito una ducha.

Sirius se detuvo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Llevo todo el día…

-Oh, cállate.

-No, no, Sirius, espera. Estoy sucio y no quiero… será un segundo.

-No me importa. De verdad, Remus. No te puedes ir ahora…

-Sólo un segundo.

Remus lo apartó y se desenredó al fin de su abrazo. Poco después desaparecía de la habitación, descalzo y casi desnudo. Sirius resopló con fastidio antes de levantarse y seguirle. De camino al cuarto de baño se fue quitando la ropa y para cuando llegó estaba completamente desnudo. Abrió la puerta sin avisar y se sorprendió al descubrir a Remus acariciando una de sus heridas en el costado. Una muy reciente. El licántropo se sobresaltó al verlo entrar.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Nada.

Sirius se acercó y agarró a Remus de los hombros para darle la vuelta y observar mejor la herida que trataba de ocultar.

-¿Quién te la ha hecho?

Remus hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Tú quién crees?

-Creía que la poción funcionaba.

-Se me acabó –contuvo un gemido cuando los dedos de Sirius acariciaron la herida-. No encontré ningún lugar en el que quedarme la pasada luna llena y tuve que encerrarme en una celda, en uno de esos centros para licántropos… Supongo que me puse agresivo y tuvieron que reducirme.

-Joder, Remus.

-Sólo voy a preparar un poco de ungüento para las heridas. Volveré enseguida…

Sirius lo cogió en brazos y lo alzó del suelo, echando su delgado cuerpo sobre su hombro.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –el animago no contestó. Lo sacó del baño y lo llevó al dormitorio-. Vamos, Sirius, suéltame, sé andar yo solo –protestó enfadado.

Pero Sirius no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la habitación y lo colocó con delicadeza sobre la cama. Inclinándose sobre él le dio un beso en la boca.

-Quédate aquí.

Cuando regresó llevaba todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción curativa.

-Sirius, no hace falta…

-¿Quieres dejar de protestar?

Se sentó a su lado y empezó a mezclar los ingredientes. Cuando el emplasto estuvo listo lo aplicó con suavidad sobre la herida, deslizando sus dedos sobre la pálida piel. Un olor penetrante a lavanda y plantas medicinales inundó la habitación.

-Voy a poner una denuncia.

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que los centros para licántropos están para ayudar a los hombres-lobo, no para matarlos.

-Vamos, Sirius, no es tan grave.

-Debiste quedarte aquí, yo te habría cuidado como mereces.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaba lejos.

Sirius dejó de aplicar el ungüento y se tumbó a su lado. Seguía desnudo y cuando se abrazó a él Remus pudo notar la calidez de su piel.

-No me gusta verte así.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazados en silencio, pero al cabo del rato Sirius se incorporó un poco y besó al licántropo, cerca de la herida.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

Con cuidado de no rozar la herida fue subiendo por su torso, depositando besos húmedos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su boca.

-¿Todavía te quieres duchar o era una excusa para que no viera tu herida?

Por toda respuesta Remus lo empujó contra el colchón y se puso sobre él, con ambas piernas al lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Contesta esto tu pregunta?

-Ten cuidado –exclamó Sirius preocupado-, todavía no está curada, te va a doler…

-Te sorprendería el dolor que puedo llegar a soportar.

E inclinándose sobre él lo besó.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer, y ya sabéis, os reviews son ese golpecito en el hombro que nos anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. La visita

**EVEN IN DEATH **

**2. La visita**

Sirius estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal.

-¿Remus? –cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso en pie, dispuesto a ir al encuentro de su amigo. Estaba harto de estar solo en aquella casa. Si seguía así acabaría leyendo todos los libros de la Biblioteca y no es que sus títulos fueran muy recomendables-. Has vuelto antes de lo que… Ah, hola.

Se interrumpió al no ver llegar a la persona que esperaba.

-Hola, Sirius -Tonks entró en la habitación sin esperar a que la invitara-. ¿Estás solo?

-Sí. ¿Había reunión hoy? –preguntó despistado-. No sabía que Dumbledore hubiera convocado a la Orden.

-Oh, y no lo ha hecho.

-¿Entonces?

No era normal que Tonks fuera a Grimmauld Place de visita. Como todos, excepto Lupin, sólo aparecía por allí cuando había algún tema importante que tratar. Algo relacionado con Voldemort, claro. Nadie iba a Grimmauld Place por gusto.

-He venido a hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? ¿Tonks quería hablar con él?

-Bueno, pues tú dirás.

-¿No vas a ofrecerme un coñac?

-Claro que sí, sobrina, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Con un movimiento de varita sirvió dos copas y le alargó una a ella, que dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Hace buen tiempo, ¿verdad? Parecía que iba a llover, pero al final ha salido el sol.

-No lo sé –contestó Sirius un poco resentido-. Aquí dentro no se nota mucho el cambio de temperatura.

Ella carraspeó un poco avergonzada y cambió de tema.

-Hacía tiempo que quería comentar algo contigo.

-Soy todo oídos.

Tonks parecía nerviosa, dio otro sorbo a su copa y carraspeó un par de veces antes de hablar. Su pelo se había vuelto más rojo, como si también él se hubiera ruborizado.

-Es sobre Lupin –murmuró.

-¿Remus? –los sentidos de Sirius se pusieron alerta-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno…, vosotros sois viejos amigos y os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Excepto en lo de viejos coincido plenamente contigo –afirmó él.

Ella no rió la broma.

-Y ahora vive aquí, contigo.

-Así es.

Al fin ella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eres la persona que mejor le conoce.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Entonces podrás contestarme a esta pregunta: tú… ¿sabes si está con alguien?

Sirius abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-No lo sé –mintió-. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No es que quiera meterme en su vida privada –alegó ella como defensa-. Bueno, no es eso exactamente aunque podría resumirse así, pero… El caso es que él siempre me ha parecido una persona interesante y muy agradable y amable con todo el mundo y me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad, aunque fuera pequeña, de que yo…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta? –la interrumpió Sirius.

-Pues… sí. Básicamente. ¿Te sorprende?

Sirius frunció un poco el ceño.

-No, pero… Bueno, Lupin es… No creo que sea buena idea: es una persona solitaria y además tiene casi el doble de años que tú.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó ella-. A mí eso no me importa. Me he dado cuenta de que es exactamente la persona con la que me gustaría compartir mi vida.

Sirius se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de su sobrina, que trataba de calibrar su reacción. Él optó por la salida más fácil.

-Tonks, es un hombre-lobo.

-Lo sé. ¿Acaso crees que no es suficiente para mí? –Sirius se detuvo-. Sé que es un licántropo y sé lo que eso implica: será peligroso y tendré que tener cuidado de que no se descontrole las noches de luna llena. No será fácil convivir con él, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo… si él me acepta.

-No estaba pensando que no le merecieras, Tonks –replicó Sirius, un poco enfadado de que ella pensara que la defendía a ella en lugar de a él-. Remus es mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree. Jamás se me ocurriría subestimarle.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó ella-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sirius lo pensó un momento.

-No sé si él está preparado para… iniciar una relación ahora.

-¡Preparado! ¡Tiene casi cuarenta años, Sirius! ¿Cómo no va a estar preparado?

-No lo digo por la edad.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso crees que no desea tener una mujer joven a su lado que le quiera y le demuestre cada día que es importante para alguien? ¡Vamos! Sé cómo sois los hombres. Que sea más joven no supondrá un problema.

Sirius suspiró y volvió a sentarse. ¿Cómo podría hacérselo entender? No podía simplemente decirle que Remus y él estaban juntos… Sólo conseguiría hacerle daño y además ellos ya habían decidido mantener aquello en secreto. En cualquier caso tendría que hablar con él antes de confesar a Tonks que ellos eran pareja.

-A pesar de que pueda aparentar lo contrario Remus es una persona frágil. Suele hacerse el fuerte, pero sólo hay que rascar un poco en su coraza para descubrir al niño asustado que se esconde en su interior.

Prácticamente estaba pensando en voz alta, así que se sorprendió cuando ella le contestó.

-Eso ya lo sé. Sé lo que ha sufrido y me preocupa tanto como a ti. Sé que lo ha pasado mal y creo que yo puedo ayudarle a seguir adelante.

-No sé si es buena idea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que me rechazará? ¿Que me dirá que no? ¡Todo el mundo necesita que le quieran!

-¡Él ya me tiene a mí!

Sirius se quedó quieto cuando soltó el grito. Tonks lo miraba sorprendida.

-Sé que le quieres, Sirius, pero no me refiero a esa clase de cariño.

No le gustó que sonriera así, como si intentara explicar algo a un niño pequeño… como si sintiera lástima por él. Estuvo a punto de contestar, a punto de decirle que era precisamente de esa clase de cariño de lo que estaban hablando. Que Remus ya le tenía a él y no le hacía falta una niña de pelo rosa para demostrarle lo que era amar y ser amado. Merlín, podría contarle cosas que habían hecho que harían que el menos puritano se sonrojase.

-Él está bien como está –replicó con voz seria.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien viviendo en esta casa? –protestó ella señalando a su alrededor con un gesto de asco.

-¡Yo también vivo en esta casa!

-Sí, bueno, pero es tu familia, no la suya –Tonks se había puesto en pie y tenía sus pequeños puños apretados-. Tú no tienes elección, pero él sí.

-Vive aquí porque él quiere.

-¡Vive aquí porque le das lástima! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Eres el único amigo que le queda, el único vínculo con su pasado, con los momentos más felices de su vida. Por eso sigue a tu lado. ¿Qué le retendría aquí si no?

Sirius no supo qué contestar a eso. Bajó la mirada a la alfombra y trató de que no se notara lo mucho que le afectaba aquella conversación.

-Es hora de que él haga su vida. No puedes esperar que esté siempre a tu lado, Sirius. Ya no sois niños.

Sirius se mordió los labios sin saber qué contestar.

-Si de verdad sois amigos, y sé que es así, querrás que sea feliz. Si de verdad sois amigos… lo dejarás marchar.

Un golpe al otro lado del pasillo hizo que los dos alzaran la cabeza.

-¿Es él? –murmuró ella.

Se escuchaban los pasos acercándose a la habitación.

-¡Sirius, he vuelto! –la voz del licántropo les llegó desde el pasillo. Sirius se puso en pie y Tonks se quedó donde estaba, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que él entrase-. Lo siento, la reunión se alargó un poco, pero podemos… Ah –se detuvo cuando vio a Tonks en la habitación, sorprendido de encontrarla allí-. Hola, Tonks. No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, Lupin. Gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Bien –Remus miró a Sirius, como si quisiera preguntarle qué pasaba allí y porqué estaba ella en la casa-. Si estáis ocupados…

-No –dijo Sirius caminando para ponerse a su lado-. De hecho ya habíamos acabado, ¿verdad, sobrina?

-Sí –replicó ella nerviosa-, sí, yo ya me iba.

-¿No te quedas a cenar? –la pregunta de Remus era mera cortesía, pero Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso por la propuesta. Lo que menos le apetecía era que Tonks se quedara y echara a perder una de las pocas ocasiones que tenían de encontrarse a solas. Además, no soportaría verla coqueteando con él, batiendo sus pestañas como una niñita de colegio.

Pero al parecer el destino, o quien fuera, decidió ponerse de su parte.

-Ah, no, mejor no. Les dije a mis padres que hoy cenaría con ellos, últimamente estoy tan ocupada que apenas los veo... Pero tal vez podamos quedar otro día.

-Claro –sonrió él-. Cuando quieras.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –interrumpió Sirius.

-Gracias, Sirius. Nos vemos otro día, Lupin.

-Hasta pronto, Tonks.

Sirius guió a su sobrina hacia la salida antes de que cambiara de opinión y decidiera quedarse. Cuando estaban en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, ella se giró y le plantó cara.

-¿Me guardarás el secreto? No quiero que él sepa nada todavía. Prefiero decírselo yo un día de estos, cuando estemos solos.

-Claro, sobrina.

-Espero tener el valor de confesárselo pronto.

La sonrisa de Tonks estremeció a Sirius, que apretó los dientes para contenerse y no decir algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse.

-Adiós, Tonks.

-Adiós, Sirius.

Y guiñándole un ojo desapareció.

.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Creía que había reunión esta noche, ya sabes lo despistada que es.

-Y la has invitado a una copa.

-Bueno, ya que estaba aquí decidí ser amable.

Remus se quedó mirándole mientras Sirius pasaba a su lado sin detenerse.

-¿Llegó sin avisar? Esperemos que no se convierta en una costumbre o tendremos que dejar de hacerlo en la cocina.

-Sí.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño al ver que Sirius apenas le prestaba atención.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Estás raro. ¿De qué estabais hablando?

-Nada importante, no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Que no tengo que preocuparme? ¡Ni siquiera me has mirado desde que he llegado!

-Sí te he mirado.

-Sirius…

-¡No pasa nada!, ¿vale? ¡NADA! Vino aquí y hablamos, es todo.

Remus enmudeció, un poco asustado por su grito, pero enseguida se repuso.

-Vale –murmuró algo resentido-. Lo que tú digas, Sirius. Si no quieres contarme de qué va no lo hagas.

Iba a marcharse cuando la voz de Sirius le detuvo.

-¿Eres feliz aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Conmigo –explicó Sirius con seriedad-. En esta casa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿Dudas al contestar?

-No dudo en nada, Sirius. Sabes que estoy aquí porque quiero. Porque TE quiero. No creía que tú tuvieras dudas con eso.

-¿Entonces no lo haces por lástima?

Remus se acercó y se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

-No. No lo hago por lástima. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Su voz sonó preocupada y Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarse a él, desesperado. Él le devolvería el abrazo, lo estrecharía contra su pecho y le diría que no había que preocuparse, que siempre estaría con él… pero sería un poco patético.

-El problema es que no quiero perderte –aseguró con voz firme, procurando que no le temblara la voz.

Remus alzó las cejas, pero enseguida el gesto de sorpresa fue sustituido por una sonrisa que intentaba transmitir tranquilidad.

-No vas a perderme, Sirius. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Y si encuentras a alguien mejor? –insistió él.

-No digas tonterías…

-¡Eres mío! –exclamó Sirius agarrándolo de la chaqueta-. Sólo mío, Remus. Yo te vi primero, fui yo el primero en besarte de verdad y el primero en acostarme contigo. ¡Yo! No voy a dejar que nadie se te lleve ahora. Tuviste doce años para pensarlo, si en ese tiempo hubieras encontrado a otra persona yo me habría alejado con el rabo entre las piernas, ¡pero no lo hiciste! Fuiste tú quien me buscó y quiso que siguiéramos como antes. Tú querías que volviéramos a estar juntos, y no me pareció buena idea al principio, porque no me veía preparado para volver a enredarme contigo, pero lo hicimos y fue maravilloso y ahora no puedo parar, ¿lo entiendes? No puedo perderte, Remus, no quiero que te marches.

-No voy a marcharme a ningún sitio –protestó Remus un poco sorprendido por el excitado discurso-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?

Sin soltar la chaqueta Sirius apartó la vista, avergonzado por su reacción.

-No lo sé.

-Escúchame bien –dijo Remus con voz firme-. No voy a abandonarte. Nunca. Paso en esta casa todo el tiempo que puedo y lo hago porque quiero. Nadie me obliga a estar contigo, Sirius. Te elegí hace mucho tiempo y ni una sola vez me he arrepentido por ello. Así que deja de preocuparte por cosas que no van a pasar y bésame, porque estoy cansado y llevo todo el día esperando el momento de volver a casa.

Con un gemido desesperado, Sirius lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó en la boca, con fuerza, como si quisiera demostrarle que era suyo, sólo suyo y que no pensaba dejarlo escapar nunca. Tonks no suponía una amenaza, al menos mientras él estuviera vivo y Remus siguiera siendo el hombre apasionado y dulce que le robaba el corazón a cada instante.

-Te quiero –murmuró entre besos.

-Lo sé.

-No. No lo sabes. Crees que lo sabes pero no es así. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no puedo respirar si no estás. Te quiero, Remus. Te quiero –cada frase la acompañaba de un par de besos-. Déjame demostrártelo.

-Sí –murmuró el licántropo totalmente excitado-. Demuéstramelo.

.

Una semana después Sirius estaba muerto.

De repente, todo cambió para Remus: la única persona que de verdad le importaba había desaparecido para siempre detrás del Velo del Departamento de Misterios. La Guerra se había desatado por fin, la gente moría cada día, la mayoría sin motivo, los niños debían crecer deprisa para enfrentarse a su futuro.

Con Sirius muerto todo se convirtió en rutina y en seguir adelante como fuera, paso a paso. Y ella era la única que estaba allí, la única que le preguntó cómo se sentía, tan parecida a Sirius, tan enamorada, tan consoladora…

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta era tarde.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**N/A: Hemos llegado al punto de partida de esta historia. Sé que muchos pensaréis que todo ha acabado, pero no es así. Esto no es un Remus-Tonks, sino un Sirius-Remus, así que os aconsejo que me deis una oportunidad. Seguid leyendo, porque Sirius aún no ha dicho la última palabra.**

**Gracias especialmente a Ammonie, Dzeta, gaiadarkness, Yukiyo.chan, Helen Black Potter, Suiris E'Doluc, Rei Nami de Asakura, Maijo y arabellaw por vuestros reviews. Son el aliento que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Esforzaos en sed felices. **


	3. El trato

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**3. El trato.**

Dos años después...

El enfrentamiento con Harry había sido terrible. Remus no recordaba haber tenido una discusión parecida desde que él mismo era un niño, y ahora que se calmaba y pensaba en lo que había pasado se sentía muy mal por su reacción, por todo lo que se habían gritado.

Quizá lo peor de todo había sido aquella palabra, que le había dolido tanto como un cuchillo de plata en el pecho.

_Cobarde._

Remus había luchado toda su vida por no ser un cobarde. Había hecho de todo para evitar que los demás lo calificaran con esa palabra y al final ahí estaba: el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos la había gritado en un momento de furia, rompiendo de un plumazo los lazos que los habían mantenido unidos hasta entonces.

Y todo por él. Por Sirius.

Se había sentido tan a salvo con su regreso, tan tranquilo, tan feliz… Pero desde que se marchó las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar, su repentina pérdida lo había hundido de golpe, a un ritmo frenético. Desde que el Velo se lo llevó todo había dejado de tener sentido. Incluso Harry. Remus pasó de ser un profesor confidente y comprensivo a ser un conocido más. Casi no lo veía y cuando estaban juntos, siempre rodeados de otros miembros de la Orden, apenas intercambiaban un par de palabras.

¿Y qué podía hacer? Lo había perdido todo. Se había quedado otra vez solo y sí, Harry, tenía problemas, pero también tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él, tenía una familia que le apoyaba y le quería, aunque no estuvieran unidos con vínculos de sangre.

¿Qué tenía él?

Quizá fue esa sensación de soledad y abandono la que hizo que finalmente aceptara la insistente petición de Tonks. No se sentía con fuerzas de volver a superarlo, no podía volver a quedarse solo. Sirius se había ido, ¿qué importaba ya nada? Se había cansado de decir "No" y de escuchar las constantes réplicas de Molly: "Vamos, Remus, hacéis una pareja perfecta, Tonks está tan ilusionada… ¿por qué no lo intentáis? Seguro que seréis muy felices".

El tiempo había demostrado que no era así. Tonks presumía de haberse casado con él y enseñaba su anillo de bodas a todo el que quisiera verlo. Un anillo que había sido herencia de su propia familia, ya que él no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerle un regalo así. Él sonreía indulgente cuando los felicitaban, pero suspiraba cuando nadie lo veía, tan herido como una noche especialmente cruel de luna llena.

Demasiado tarde comprendió que había sido un error. Nunca querría a Tonks, lo sabía. No del modo en que lo había querido a él… Y aunque lo intentaba, no podía dejar de compararlos todo el tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que habría sido todo si él no se hubiera marchado, si hubiera alguna oportunidad, la más mínima, de que volviera a su lado, con el pelo largo y ese brillo provocativo en sus ojos grises.

Pero esta vez no volvería, y esa certeza le hacía hundirse cada día un poco más.

¡Qué diferente era hacer el amor con una mujer! Era la primera vez que Remus se acostaba con una chica, porque hasta entonces, hasta que él se fue, Sirius había sido el único. Y las manos de Tonks eran más pequeñas y era tan frágil… Con Sirius todo eran arañazos, y mordiscos, y gritos de _sísíporfavorfóllamemásasínopares._ Había jadeos, gruñidos, lamentos y suspiros de satisfacción. Con Sirius la cama se quedaba pequeña. La casa se quedaba pequeña. Con Sirius era la ducha, y mesas de madera de habitaciones oscuras, y el suelo frío y duro de la cocina. Hacer el amor con Sirius era romperse por dentro, alcanzar el cielo y caer a plomo en el infierno. Sirius era pasión, descontrol, y un peso en el estómago que duraba horas, días, años. Toda una vida.

Remus tuvo que contenerse la primera vez que hizo el amor con su mujer. Creyó ver una chispa de los Black en los ojos de la joven y estuvo a punto de perderse. Pero con Tonks tenía que controlarse, con ella no podía ser él mismo, porque ella no era Sirius.

Le había dicho que no podían tener hijos. Había intentado advertirle: _"Es peligroso, un hijo de un licántropo puede ser un problema. ¿Y si sale como yo?"_. Creía que ella lo había entendido, que tomaría precauciones. No compartían el lecho a menudo, porque demasiado tarde había entendido que ella no le dejaba satisfecho, que si estaba con ella era tan sólo porque creía que así lograría ahuyentar un poco la soledad. Por eso reaccionó así cuando ella anunció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelo más rosa que nunca, que estaba embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! Ahora seremos una familia.

Remus intentó disimular su enfado.

-Te dije que era peligroso –replicó, intentando contener su mal humor-. ¿Y si sale como yo?

-¡No saldrá como tú! No vamos a tener tan mala suerte. Y de todas formas, lo querremos igual. A mí no me importa que sea un monstruo.

Lo había llamado monstruo. No directamente, claro, y luego se disculpó, pero el daño estaba hecho.

¡Era tan diferente de Sirius!

Esa noche, la noche que Remus supo que iba a ser padre, se buscó una excusa para no volver a casa. Necesitaba estar solo, sumirse en los recuerdos y llorar por lo que había perdido. No regresó hasta que se le pasó la borrachera, después de compartir un par de orgasmos húmedos y algunos besos desesperados en los baños sucios de un pub de las afueras de Londres. Era más fácil pensar en Sirius cuando era un hombre el que le hacía perder el control. Si no pensaba mucho, si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, casi podía volver a sentirlo. No era suficiente, pero era lo único que tenía.

Después de eso decidió que sería fiel a su mujer, que ella no tenía culpa de que se sintiera tan dolido por la pérdida de su amante. Volvió a casa, intentó ser un buen marido, y al tercer día encontró la excusa perfecta para escapar. Pensó que si Harry lo aceptaba podría ir con ellos y recuperarse un poco, prepararse para afrontar sus responsabilidades. Lo que no esperaba era que el chaval saltara así, llamándole cobarde y despertando todos los demonios que llevaba dentro. Y lo peor de todo era que el nombre de Sirius había salido en la conversación con Harry y eso le había hecho perder el control.

_Me parece que lo que quieres es demostrar tu coraje. Y opino que te encanta la idea de pasar a ocupar el puesto de Sirius._

.

Tampoco volvió a casa esa noche. Necesitaba calmarse, recuperar los ánimos antes de presentarse ante Tonks y disimular que todo estaba bien. Alquiló una habitación en un hostal, no muy lejos de Grimmauld Place, y se fue a la cama sin cenar.

Tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Por alguna razón aquel día Sirius le dolía más que de costumbre.

Despacio, deslizó la mano dentro del calzoncillo y se dejó envolver por los recuerdos mientras intentaba alcanzar alguno de los suspiros que inventaba.

_-¿Todavía te quieres duchar o era una excusa para que no viera tu herida?_

Sirius…

-N_o quiero que te marches. Si me quedo aquí solo me volveré loco._

Sirius…

_-Creo que si muriera no habría mucha diferencia._

Con un gemido de impotencia sacó la mano de la ropa interior y la descargó con fuerza sobre la almohada.

-Si te hicieras una idea –murmuró- de lo diferente que es todo sin ti. Si tan sólo te hicieras una idea del dolor que ha dejado tu pérdida.

¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante? No había manera de superarlo. Cada minuto, cada latido, Sirius se colaba en él a todas horas. Habían pasado dos años y no había manera de olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué? –sollozó.

Poco a poco se fue abandonando al sueño. Por su mente vagaban imágenes de su adolescencia: los encuentros furtivos en los baños de la quinta planta, las reuniones secretas en la Casa de los Gritos mientras el resto del Colegio dormía, las escapadas a la Torre de Astronomía…

De pronto el sueño cambió: estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, al lado del Velo que lo había hecho desaparecer, y podía escuchar las voces al otro lado, las voces que Harry había descrito: susurros, palabras ininteligibles que salían de detrás de la raída tela. Dio un par de pasos, pero antes de acercarse demasiado, el velo se retiró y de él surgió una figura encapuchada, completamente vestida de negro.

-Así que tú eres Lupin. Remus John Lupin.

El licántropo retrocedió un paso.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa –la figura giró la cabeza encapuchada a un lado y a otro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí-. Estoy aquí por negocios.

-¿Negocios?

-Así es. Quiero proponerte un trato.

Remus tragó saliva un poco asustado. Sabía que aquello era un sueño, pero parecía tan real, la sensación de miedo era tan fuerte que no podía evitar sentirse como un niño indefenso, atrapado en una pesadilla.

-No hago tratos con gente a la que no conozco.

Se podía intuir la boca bajo la capucha y Remus vio su mueca de satisfacción.

-Tal vez cambies de opinión cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

Remus había leído demasiados libros como para saber que no era una buena idea aceptar el trato de un demonio, aunque fuera mediante un sueño. Sabía que ése era el medio por el que se servían esas criaturas para cerrar sus negocios y que un "sí" sería tan válido en el limbo de la vigilia como en el mundo real.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decir? –preguntó, seguro de que nada le haría caer en una trampa tan descarada.

-Tengo una buena oferta.

-Dudo mucho que…

-No lo entiendes –le interrumpió-. Puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras. _Cualquier_ cosa.

Remus tragó saliva.

-¿L-lo que quiera?

-Te conozco. Sé lo que sufres con tu naturaleza. Yo podría librarte de ella. Sólo tienes que desearlo y no volverás a convertirte en lobo nunca más.

-Sirius.

El encapuchado pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Qué?

-Sirius Black. Quiero que me lo devuelvas.

Durante un momento todo fue silencio. Incluso las voces parecían contener el aliento al otro lado del velo. ¿Estaría Sirius entre ellas? ¿Lo encontraría si cruzara el Velo?

-Lo siento. Ese poder no está en mi mano. No puedo devolver a los que ya han entrado en el Abismo. Traerlo de vuelta desgarraría su alma y probablemente también la tuya. Es imposible.

-Dijiste cualquier cosa.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides…

-Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar.

-Pero puedo ofrecerte un sueño.

-¿De qué me sirve un sueño?

-Será tan real que será como estar con él. Podrás sentir sus caricias, sus besos… Lo que hagáis es cosa tuya. Si me lo pides, puedo devolverte su ilusión por una noche.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?

-La pregunta es: ¿Prefieres un sueño antes que librarte de tu licantropía?

Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de despedirse.

-Sí.

-Debes de pensar que un alma es un precio bajo si haces un trato así.

-La mía sí.

-La humanidad no cambiará nunca. Seguís creyendo que sólo cuenta lo que hacéis mientras estáis vivos. Si supierais lo que os aguarda al otro lado…

Pero Remus no quería escuchar.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Te dejaré pasar una noche con él y a cambio renunciarás a tu alma.

-¿Renunciar a mi alma? –preguntó asustado.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –sonrió el demonio.

-No –dijo con firmeza-. Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar mi alma no vale gran cosa. Pero no puedo morir todavía. Estoy a punto de tener un hijo y no… yo no puedo abandonarlo.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No voy a matarte. No de momento. Vivirás el tiempo estipulado, yo sólo… te reclamaré cuando llegue el momento.

Remus se fijó en el velo que latía y ondulaba detrás del encapuchado. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría traerle a Sirius durante una noche?

-¿Me prometes que no moriré hasta que llegue mi hora?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Y la letra pequeña?

-No hay letra pequeña: tu alma por un sueño.

-Acepto.

La figura sonrió de nuevo.

-Eres una presa fácil.

-No habría aceptado si me hubieras ofrecido cualquier otra cosa –respondió en voz baja.

-Entiendo. Acércate entonces -Remus avanzó desconfiado-. Extiende el brazo.

Remus obedeció y la mano del extraño se cerró sobre su antebrazo, provocándole una dolorosa quemadura. Intentó no quejarse, así que apretó los labios con fuerza y mantuvo la compostura. El demonio retiró entonces su mano y Remus observó la impresión de un extraño símbolo sobre la piel quemada.

-El trato está sellado.

El extraño se dio la vuelta y el velo se apartó para cederle el paso.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está? Dijiste que podía volver a verle, ¡lo prometiste!

La figura agachó la cabeza en un último gesto de despedida.

-Suerte.

-¡Aguarda…!

-¿Remus?

El hombre lobo se giró de golpe. Sirius estaba allí, de pie frente a él, sonriéndole con ternura. Estaba tal como lo recordaba, con la misma ropa que llevaba aquella noche, cuando desapareció para siempre.

-Sirius.

Nada era real, lo sabía, pero pudo sentir el abrazo que le cortó el aliento y eso fue suficiente para despejar sus dudas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lágrimas? Los licántropos no lloran, ¿recuerdas?

-Deseaba tanto verte. Tanto…

-Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos.

-No quiero despertar. Por favor, Sirius, no dejes que despierte.

El beso apenas rozó sus labios, pero erizó el vello de todo su cuerpo y fue más vívido, más real que cualquiera de los besos que había compartido con su mujer en los últimos años. El roce de la lengua le cortó la respiración y sus labios temblaron. Llevaba dos años sin sentir un beso así, sin sentirle a él. Al principio sólo fue eso, un beso algo torpe y resbaladizo, pero luego las manos de Sirius sujetaron su cabeza y todo fue más profundo, más apasionado, más _ellos_. Remus se agarró a él y cuando la mano grande y algo áspera del animago entró bajo su ropa ya estaba completamente excitado.

-Sirius…

El mordisco en el cuello le hizo perder el control, el roce de la lengua sobre la piel le descontroló por completo. Remus se agarró a su cabeza y arqueó el cuerpo mientras la mano seguía acariciando su sexo. Pero cuando parecía que llegaría, cuando estaba a punto de estallar, se separó y detuvo la caricia.

-Quiero sentirte dentro –murmuró con voz temblorosa. Estaba sudando y su mirada era una súplica. Parecía tan real… -Por favor…

Sirius le besó de nuevo en la boca mientras le desnudaba con agilidad. Besó luego la cicatriz de su pecho y siguió lamiendo su cuerpo durante un rato más, hasta que los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro. Entonces le dio la vuelta y se puso a su espalda.

-¿Te gusta de pie? –su voz se vertió en su oído como un veneno- ¿O tumbado?

_Dos años._

-Como sea –gimió-. Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya.

Sirius le acarició el pecho desde atrás y con un movimiento le obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Remus jadeaba descontrolado, con el cuerpo de Sirius pegado a su espalda. Una vez de rodillas, una mano en su nuca le obligó a inclinarse hacia delante y Remus tuvo que apoyar las dos manos en el suelo. Hubo un camino de besos desde los hombros hasta sus nalgas y luego todo fueron luces de colores y un dolor sordo y punzante allí dentro, y gritos de delirio.

.

Despertó cubierto en sudor, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y apenas podía respirar. Aún podía sentir los espasmos del último orgasmo. Cuando se calmó y comprobó que estaba en la habitación que había alquilado, cogió la varita e iluminó la estancia con un susurro. El brazo todavía le dolía, como si acabara de recibir la quemadura del demonio… pero cuando lo puso bajo la luz clara y limpia de la varita no pudo distinguir nada. Su piel estaba como siempre. Había cicatrices a lo largo del brazo, pero ninguna quemadura, ningún símbolo extraño aparte de los provocados por el lobo. Las sábanas, sin embargo, estaban manchadas, y le sorprendió verse desnudo, con la ropa arrugada y desechada en un rincón de la habitación.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño.

Pero aún le dolía el cuello de los mordiscos de Sirius y podía recordar perfectamente las caricias de sus fuertes manos. Y no supo si respirar aliviado o sollozar de impotencia. ¿Y si había sido real? ¿Había vendido su alma por volver a su lado durante una noche?

Una noche. Sabía a tan poco…

-Debí pedir más tiempo –murmuró.

Abrazó la almohada y enterró la cara en ella. Y entonces empezó a llorar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: Tendréis que perdonarme si ahora tardo un poco más en publicar, pero estamos en verano y… bueno, ya sabéis, ahora parece que hay más cosas que hacer aunque en realidad se haga menos.**

**Gracias a todos los que os pasáis a dejar vuestros comentarios. Sin vosotros esta historia posiblemente no existiría.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	4. La última batalla

**EVEN IN DEATH**

.

**4. La Última Batalla**

Estaba en casa, cambiando de ropa a su hijo, cuando llegó el aviso. El lince plateado aterrizó en medio del salón con un "pof" que salpicó luz a todos los rincones y Tonks estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja de té que llevaba en las manos cuando escuchó la voz de Kingsley dando instrucciones.

-La Orden se está reuniendo en Cabeza de Puerco. Ha empezado.

-¡Cielo santo! –exclamó la bruja.

Lupin suspiró, no demasiado sorprendido.

-Llegó el momento.

Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó con delicadeza, sujetando con cuidado su cabecita contra su cuello. Luego le dio un beso paternal en la frente, sonriendo a los ojos grises que tantos recuerdos le traían.

-Debo marcharme –susurró.

Tonks soltó la bandeja para recoger al niño de los brazos de su esposo.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ahora?

-Ya has oído el mensaje. La Orden…

-¿Vas a abandonar a tu mujer y a tu hijo?

Remus se giró hacia Andrómeda, que seguía sentada en el sofá, en el mismo sitio donde había estado durante los últimos días.

-Tengo que ir.

Hubo una mueca amarga en la boca de la mujer que hizo que Remus se tensara.

-No, no tienes que ir. Tienes que quedarte con tu familia, debes proteger a tu mujer y a tu hijo.

-Ahora no es el momento de pensar en uno mismo, Andrómeda. No puedo…

-¿Entonces por qué te casaste con ella? –le reprochó-. ¿Para abandonarla?

Remus se quedó de piedra al oír su grito enfadado. Sabía que Andrómeda no estaba contenta con su relación con Tonks, pero era la primera vez que se lo decía de forma tan directa. Era evidente que aún estaba muy palpable el dolor por la muerte de su esposo y temía que su hija acabara igual que ella, desesperada y abandonada. Andrómeda siempre le había caído bien, pero últimamente todos estaban muy tensos y Remus comprendía que era normal que la bruja se preocupara por su hija.

-No voy a abandonarlos –dijo con voz firme-. Pero hay una guerra y debo tomar partido.

-Voy contigo –anunció Tonks decidida.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Tú quieres luchar. Te acompaño.

-Debes quedarte. No puedes dejar solo al niño…

-¿Y tú si puedes marcharte? –preguntó algo enfadada-. Yo también formo parte de la Orden, ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero ahora eres madre.

-Deja que vaya solo, Dora.

-No intervengas, mamá.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes.

-No me dejes, Remus. Por favor, no ahora.

Remus tragó saliva.

-Lo siento. Durante este tiempo he permanecido a tu lado. He intentado ser un buen esposo a pesar de que era evidente que no siempre he sido bien recibido –se esforzó por no mirar a Andrómeda-. Hemos formado una familia, que era lo que querías, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras los demás mueren.

-¿Y qué pasará si mueres tú? –dijo Tonks alzando la voz.

Remus agachó la cabeza. Recordaba aquel mismo grito en sus propios labios, la noche anterior a la muerte de Sirius. Y recordaba su respuesta: S_i pasa eso, si muero, prométeme que intentarás ser feliz._ Y luego los labios de Sirius presionando los suyos en el que sería su último beso. A oscuras, en la cocina, sin dejar de tocarse bajo la ropa.

-Si muero será precisamente por proteger a mi hijo. No puedes reprocharme nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –Tonks parecía enfadada. Su pelo había perdido todo el color y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que intentaba contener-. ¡No te preocupas por mí! ¡Ni por él! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Desde que Ted nació apenas me haces caso. Casi no hablamos, no compartimos nada…

-He estado ocupado.

-Salvando la vida de los demás, ya. ¿Qué pasa con la nuestra?

Andrómeda los miraba en silencio, sin atreverse a intervenir. El niño había empezado a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

-Ya sabías cómo era cuando te casaste conmigo. Y deja que te recuerde que te lo advertí. Te dije que no era una buena idea, que no iba a salir bien, pero tú insististe…

-¡Creí que era algo temporal! Esa actitud de indiferencia y apatía. Antes no eras así.

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

-Claro. Pero no me lo contarás, ¿verdad? Siempre te guardas todos tus secretos.

-Todos tenemos secretos –replicó.

-Sí –contestó ella-. Pero no eres así con todos, ¿no es cierto? No eras así con él. A él se lo contabas todo.

Remus apretó los labios. _No por favor, ahora no_. No estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación. Sirius no.

-Él y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños.

-Amigos. Claro.

Había reproche en su voz y Remus se preguntó cuánto sabía en realidad. No quería hablar sobre eso ahora, pero no podía marcharse así, con Tonks enfadada… ¿y si no volvía?

-Nimphadora…

Su mujer se encogió de hombros cuando se acercó e intentó acariciarla.

-Está bien, vete. Haz lo que crees que tienes que hacer. Yo me quedaré aquí, esperándote, como una buena chica.

-Yo no…

-¡Vete!

Remus prefirió no insistir. Acarició con dulzura la cabecita de su hijo y luego cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes –murmuró-. Todo saldrá bien.

Entró en la chimenea sin mirar atrás, tratando de ignorar los sollozos de ella a su espalda, y al instante estaba en el pub de Aberforth.

.

La mitad de los miembros de la Orden ya estaba allí cuando llegó, intercambiando noticias y preparándose para la acción.

-¡Lupin! Por fin llegas.

-Hola, Arthur.

-¿Ya lo sabes? Voldemort ha atacado Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, recibí el patronus de Kingsley.

Bill lo saludó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Y Tonks?

-Se ha quedado con Teddy –contestó en tono seco.

-Bien. Es mejor que se mantenga apartada, ahora tiene que cuidar de vuestro hijo.

-Sí.

-¿Estás preparado?

-¿Por dónde…?

-El retrato. Nos llevará a un aula escondida de Hogwarts. Los demás nos esperan allí.

-¿Un aula escondida?

-Vamos, ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones.

Remus reconoció la Sala de los Menesteres en cuanto puso un pie en ella. ¡Cuántas veces se habían escondido allí para escapar de sus travesuras! James siempre se sintió orgulloso por haber descubierto aquel lugar pero fueron Sirius y él quienes le dieron mejor uso durante su estancia en la escuela. Sobre todo aquellos últimos años, después de que empezaran a salir juntos… Por un momento desconectó de las discusiones a su alrededor y sonrió a medias cuando la imagen de dos chicos besándose medio desnudos acudió a su mente.

Harry llegó en ese momento y su cara de asombro al verlos allí deshizo de un plumazo el recuerdo que había forjado. El recuerdo de aquella discusión en Grimmauld Place había desaparecido hacía tiempo, cuando Ted nació y Lupin le pidió que fuera su padrino.

-Harry, ¿qué sucede?

El joven les explicó que Voldemort había tomado el castillo y que Snape había huido para reunirse con él.

-Están evacuando a los más pequeños y todo el mundo se está reuniendo en el Gran Comedor para organizarse. Vamos a luchar.

Al oír esas palabras, todos se abalanzaron contra las escaleras y Harry tuvo que apartarse para dejarlos pasar. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore y los amigos de Harry se dirigían hacia el salón principal del castillo, con las varitas en alto, preparados para el enfrentamiento.

Lupin iba a seguirlos cuando Ginny empezó a protestar porque no quería volver a casa. Su madre, enfadada, intentaba convencerla de que se mantuviera a salvo.

-¡Tienes dieciséis años! –gritó la Señora Weasley-. ¡No eres lo bastante mayor!

Lupin las miraba en silencio. No era cosa suya intervenir, pero aquella situación le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

-_Tengo que ir. Harry está en peligro._

_-Y no va a estar solo. Nosotros iremos a ayudarle, pero tú debes quedarte aquí. Es peligroso…_

_-Yo también soy parte de la Orden._

_-Lo sé, pero…_

_-¿Quieres que me quede aquí, escondido, esperando cruzado de brazos? Creía que me conocías, Lupin._

Ni siquiera vio llegar a Percy. No volvió a la realidad hasta que Fleur le preguntó por el pequeño Teddy, sólo entonces pareció recordar dónde estaba. Disimuló como pudo y en el último momento recordó que llevaba una foto de él encima que enseñó a los demás fingiendo alegría, pensando que tal vez así aliviaría la tensión, que quizá así lograría regresar al presente y dejar de lado los agridulces recuerdos.

La discusión de los Weasley se suavizó un poco y finalmente Molly y Percy acabaron fundidos en un tierno abrazo. Remus sonrió con tristeza y cuando los Weasley se dirigieron a la batalla, él les siguió.

Necesitaba desahogarse, soltar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Estaba harto, cansado de la guerra que le había arrebatado a James, a Lily, a Sirius… Estaba cansado de luchar pero al mismo tiempo estaba deseando enfrentarse con alguien y soltar toda su furia, toda aquella rabia contenida durante demasiado tiempo. Nunca había tenido miedo a morir, sino a quedarse solo y hacía tiempo que su peor miedo se había cumplido.

Cruzó los pasillos corriendo y siguió a un grupo hasta el patio. Y allí, se sumergió en el Caos.

Al llegar al jardín se detuvo un momento. Jamás imaginó que viviría para ver aquello: Hogwarts siempre le había parecido una fortaleza inexpugnable, el reducto más seguro de todos, y ahora… El patio estaba lleno de gente luchando, enfrentándose entre sí sin tregua. Los más diversos encantamientos salían de las varitas, algunas demasiado nuevas para soportar su primera batalla. Distinguió a los alumnos por su uniforme y pudo ver a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros allí, defendiendo con rabia un mundo que parecía a punto de desplomarse ante sus ojos. Con un grito de frustración se lanzó al campo de batalla, irguiendo su varita ante él, dispuesto a darlo todo por aquella causa que parecía perdida.

Hirió a un par de mortífagos y consiguió matar a uno. Luego, intentó ayudar a un niño que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de conjurar un Avada Kedavra contra el mago que le atacaba sin piedad. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Consiguió herir al mortífago, pero el niño murió entre sus brazos, con la mirada perdida y el nombre de algún familiar en los labios. Remus puso una mano sobre su corazón y murmuró una oración antes de darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba.

-Conmovedor.

Dolohov no se permitió una palabra más antes de lanzar el primer hechizo. Pero Lupin fue más rápido. Lo esquivó de un salto y se dispuso a atacar.

Un minuto después todo a su alrededor se inundó de haces de luz de los más diversos colores, mientras los dos magos trataban de alcanzarse con los más terribles hechizos.

Se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, pero él mismo sabía que no era suficiente, porque ahora no tenía la urgencia de seguir viviendo que siempre le había hecho salir victorioso de todas las peleas. El primer golpe le alcanzó en el hombro, el segundo le arañó el rostro y después vinieron más, más seguidos, más dolorosos… hasta que llegó ella.

-¡Remus!

Fue su grito lo que le puso alerta, y supuso que tenía que dibujar una triste estampa allí, tratando de defenderse, con toda aquella sangre cubriendo su magullado cuerpo. Quiso susurrar su nombre, pero el hechizo de su oponente le alcanzó en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo, un poco más lejos de su mujer. Tonks gritó, mientras la risa de Dolohov resonaba en sus oídos, justo a su lado.

-Pobrecilla –murmuró con sarcasmo-, van a matar a su marido justo delante de sus ojos.

Entonces la vio, justo detrás, apuntando con su varita, con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios agrietados: Bellatrix.

Quiso advertir a Tonks, pero Dolohov volvió a golpear y la sangre que escapó de sus labios le impidió hacerlo. No llegó a tiempo. Bellatrix alzó la varita sin que Tonks lo advirtiera y el hechizo golpeó a su mujer en la espalda. Sólo le dio tiempo de soltar un pequeño grito antes de caer de bruces en el suelo, a tan solo unos pasos de él.

-¡Tonks!

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Remus se incorporó a medias y logró arrastrarse hasta su lado. Cuando llegó le acarició la mano y se la besó.

-Lo siento –murmuró-. Lo siento…

Nunca la había amado. Lo había intentado, pero había sido incapaz de sentir por ella algo más que el cariño que se siente por un amigo. Aún así, perderla de aquella manera…

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada que hizo que muchos de los combatientes se volvieran a mirarla.

-Vaya –rió con crueldad-, jamás creí tener tanta suerte. Pero si es el juguete de mi primo.

Remus apretó su varita, pero un simple gesto de Bellatrix bastó para alejarla de él.

-¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido matarte delante de sus ojos, pero… uy, él ya está muerto.

El golpe del hechizo le cortó el aliento durante unos instantes, mientras un dolor sordo le golpeaba el cerebro.

El recuerdo de aquella terrible noche volvió a él con una nitidez dolorosa: La lucha en el Ministerio, el duelo de Bellatrix y Sirius… y el Velo.

-¡¡NOOO!! -Con un grito desesperado trató de ponerse en pie-. ¡¡Accio!!

Extendió la mano y consiguió recuperar la varita. Pero Bellatrix esquivó el conjuro con un simple movimiento de muñeca y una carcajada escandalosa.

-Pobrecito lobo hambriento. ¿Le echas de menos? –una sonrisa fría y cruel se dibujó en su desquiciado rostro-. Tranquilo, te reunirás con él muy pronto.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un dolor agudo le golpeó en la espalda y entonces el corazón le estalló y con los ojos abiertos cayó de bruces sobre la hierba. Con un lamento la luna se volvió negra… y luego todo fue silencio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, es un capítulo triste, pero tenía que escribirlo. Rowling no fue muy explícita al describir la muerte de Tonks y Lupin y si os soy sincera yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo narrarla. Siento que el capítulo está un poco flojo, pero quería tenerlo listo antes de irme, porque mañana me voy de vacaciones ¡por fin! y estaré fuera más de una semana. De todas formas el siguiente capítulo está casi listo y no quiero tardar demasiado en publicarlo.**

**Y... SALDRÁ SIRIUS. Prometido. ¡Así que no os lo podéis perder!**

**Ah, quería aclarar una cosa: Andrómeda no me cae mal, pero Rowling insiste en que la familia de Tonks no aceptaba a Lupin y bueno, yo quería resaltar ese punto y pensé que era lógico que Andrómeda estuviera preocupada por su hija en esos momentos.**

**Es todo de momento, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo. Tonks se ha ido -¡por fin!- y ahora sólo quedan los cachorros.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *


	5. La Casa de los Gritos

**N/A: Gracias, Rowling, por darnos esta última e inesperada esperanza.**

* * *

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**5. La Casa de los Gritos**

.

Remus abrió los ojos. Parecía increíble que hubiera tanta claridad cuando un segundo antes todo estaba en tinieblas. A su mente acudió el recuerdo de los últimos minutos en el patio: la lucha con Dolohov, la muerte de Tonks, la odiosa risa de Bellatrix y aquella maldición partiéndole en dos…

Sobresaltado, se puso en pie y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido por completo y de que estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo.

Algo no iba bien. Un poco asustado se tocó la cara: allí donde debía haber estado la enorme cicatriz la piel estaba lisa y suave. Tampoco había heridas en sus brazos ni en sus piernas. Nada.

-¿Y mis cicatrices?

-Ahora ya no las necesitas.

El sonido de aquella voz le paró el corazón un momento y una garra helada pareció apretar su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

_¿Sirius?_

Imposible. Bellatrix lo mató, hacía dos años, en el Ministerio. Había llorado por él, había tratado por todos los medios de sobrevivir a su ausencia… Estaba muerto, había tardado una eternidad en comprenderlo, en asimilarlo. No podía ser, _imposible…_

Pero era él. Su sonrisa de veinte años, el pelo algo largo sobre los ojos y ese brillo gris en la mirada. Allí, a tan solo unos pasos, mucho más joven que cuando soñó con él. Más joven que cuando murió.

-Hola, Lunático.

Más guapo.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos mientras avanzaba un par de pasos. ¿Y si era una trampa, una ilusión? ¿Habría lanzado Bellatrix algún encantamiento? ¿Jugaba con él hurgando en lo más íntimo de sus sentimientos? ¿Era eso?

-No puede ser –gimió-. Tú no… _¿Sirius_?

No fue consciente de haberse movido pero al siguiente suspiro los brazos de su amigo lo abrazaban con fuerza y él se sintió de nuevo en casa.

-Sirius. ¿De verdad eres tú?

_Te quiero, te he echado de menos, necesitaba verte._

-Sí. Soy yo.

Remus se limpió los ojos, intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Pero entonces, estoy…

-Muerto. Sí.

No le afectó como esperaba. Quizá porque desde el principio lo había deseado. Desde que él se marchó, a veces de forma consciente, había deseado acabar por fin con todo, terminar con aquella vida que parecía haberse ensañado con él. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde él mismo habría dado el paso para acabar con todo. Sí, tal vez esperaba morir, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa forma, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Muerto –murmuró perplejo-… No sabía que fuera así. Creí que sería más doloroso, más difícil.

-A veces puede ser doloroso. Y puede ser muy, muy difícil. Más de lo que imaginas.

No sabía si se refería a él con esas palabras. No se atrevió a preguntar.

-Y este lugar…

Sirius sonreía mirando a su alrededor. Había una nostalgia juvenil en sus gestos que atrapó a Remus como un insecto en la miel. Si aquello era un sueño, una ilusión, no quería que acabara nunca.

-Yo diría que es la Casa de los Gritos, ¿no te parece? Los tablones en las ventanas, la puerta medio rota… incluso ese piano de la esquina.

¿La Casa de los Gritos? Pero él estaba luchando en el patio del colegio hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando… cuando _sucedió_. ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba allí?

-No lo entiendo –murmuró.

-Debes haber recordado este lugar mientras morías y por eso ahora estamos aquí. Lástima que no haya ninguna cama cerca.

Remus se sonrojó. O lo habría hecho si estuviera vivo. Seguía desnudo y Sirius lo miraba de una forma depredadora que le hacía sentirse totalmente expuesto. Como cuando era joven. Como cuando estaban juntos. Recordaba las noches en la Casa de los Gritos -¿cómo olvidarlas?-, los suspiros, los gritos, las promesas que iban a cumplir por los siglos de los siglos. Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones…

-Dime una cosa –intervino en un intento por desviar la conversación-, ¿por qué tú estás vestido y yo no?

-Porque a pesar de la fama que tengo tú siempre fuiste más pervertido que yo.

Remus mostró una expresión de incomprensión y Sirius rió.

-Ahora estamos muertos, Lunático. Este cuerpo –abrió los brazos- es sólo una ilusión porque en realidad no estamos aquí, pero supongo que nuestra alma necesita manifestarse de alguna manera. Sólo deséalo y volverás a estar vestido… Aunque por mí puedes quedarte así.

Remus lo intentó y al instante su ropa volvió.

-¿También las cicatrices?

Un par de cortes habían aparecido en su cara, transformando su tierno rostro, cortando sus labios y sus mejillas.

-Son parte de mí. Sin ellas no sería yo mismo.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.

-Te sientan bien. Siempre me han gustado esos cortes en tu cara.

Remus agachó la cabeza, temeroso de que se escaparan las lágrimas.

-Así que… al final mi sobrina te cazó. Y hasta tienes un hijo.

No había ninguna inflexión en sus palabras, pero Remus se sintió terriblemente culpable al oírlas.

-Ella me convenció. Estaba muy solo, Sirius –intentó disculparse, explicar el por qué, hacerle comprender…- Tú te fuiste. Para siempre. Y ella era la única que se preocupaba por mí. Me negué al principio, pero he estado solo tanto tiempo…

Sirius asintió.

-Lo sé. Y no tienes que disculparte. Me alegré por ti, porque creía que al fin serías feliz, que ella te daría esa seguridad que yo no pude ofrecerte. Pero no fue así, ¿verdad? No te vi sonreír ni una vez, Lupin. Ni una sola. Y me prometiste que lo intentarías, ¿recuerdas? Sólo cuando nació tu hijo pareciste alegrarte un poco y permitirte un respiro. Demasiadas responsabilidades sobre la espalda, lobo.

Lobo. Nadie le había llamado así desde hacía dos años. Le habían llamado monstruo, licántropo y mil cosas más, pero no lobo y desde luego no con tanta ternura.

-Tú tenías la culpa. Intenté hacer una nueva vida, como me dijiste. Traté de ser feliz sin ti, pero no conseguía sacarte de mi cabeza. Contigo era… perfecto, pero cuando estaba con ella me sentía como si estuviera jugando con una niña.

-Ella te quería.

-Lo sé. Pero yo nunca pude olvidarte.

-¿Suena egoísta si digo que me alegro?

-Creo que sí –sonrió-. Pero no me importa que a veces seas un poquito egoísta por mí. Sabes que siempre te lo he consentido todo.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? –sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que también Tonks debería estar allí, que también ella había muerto. ¿Y si estaba por allí cerca, escuchándolos? No quería herirla ahora, al final. No sería justo.

-Se ha ido. Ha seguido su camino.

Remus frunció un poco el ceño en un gesto de incomprensión.

-Pero ella murió sólo unos minutos antes que yo, debería estar aquí, ¿no?

-Cada uno busca su propio Paraíso, Remus. Tal vez ella no tenía razones para retrasarse. Tal vez su Paraíso no coincide con el tuyo.

Remus no sabía si lo comprendía, pero no le importaba demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues tú aquí? ¿No deberías haber seguido también tu camino?

-Aún no –sonrió-. Todavía nos queda algo por hacer. Además… mi camino no es el mismo que el vuestro.

El Velo. ¿Se refería a eso? ¿Acaso le estaba vedado el descanso por haber atravesado aquel Velo en vida? ¿No podía su espíritu volver a descansar en paz?

Remus quería preguntarle, pero entonces Sirius se retiró un par de pasos y Remus los vio. Detrás de él, sonriendo.

-Hola, Remus. Te ves estupendo.

-¡Lily! ¡James!

-Así que los Merodeadores volvemos a reunirnos –sonrió James.

-No todos –lo contradijo Sirius con voz triste.

Lily se acercó y su mano pálida apenas rozó la mejilla de Remus en una caricia invisible. Los mismos ojos verdes, los mismos rizos pelirrojos. Los había extrañado tanto…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con dulzura.

-Sí –su voz sonó conmovida, temblorosa.

-¿Crees que nos está mintiendo, Lily? –preguntó James alzando las cejas-. Porque parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

Ella lo miró con atención.

-No creo. Remus no suele mentir, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que eso depende de la situación…

-¿Por qué seguís aquí? –preguntó Remus, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-Harry.

-¿Harry?

-Está ahí fuera. Luchando.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Y nos necesita.

Remus los miró sorprendido.

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ¿no? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle si estamos muertos?

Lily sonrió.

-Podemos quedarnos con él. Mientras da el último paso.

-¿El último paso? -Los demás se miraron, como si los tres supieran algo que él aún no sabía-. Sirius, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué va a pasarle a Harry?

De pronto todos parecían muy serios.

-Aún debe tomar su decisión, pero es posible que todo acabe para él esta noche. Para bien o para mal.

-¿Quieres decir que va a…? –exclamó sobresaltado- ¿También él?

Lily y James se miraron.

-Aún no es seguro, pero debemos estar a su lado.

-Mi niño… No podemos dejarlo solo en un momento así.

-¿Cómo sabéis…?

En ese momento una luz intensa los envolvió.

-Es el momento.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Vamos, Lunático?

-¿Adónde?

-Al Bosque Prohibido.

.

Harry parecía aún más pequeño cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, con el rostro lleno de pequeñas heridas. Pero la determinación en sus ojos le daba un aire de madurez que recordaba al James de los últimos años.

Lily se acercó a su hijo y le dedicó una mirada de madre preocupada.

-Has sido muy valiente –le dijo con dulzura.

Madre e hijo parecieron olvidarse de todo, centrándose sólo en ellos. Habían estado separados mucho tiempo y aquel instante les pertenecía.

-Ya casi has llegado –fue James quien interrumpió aquel momento mágico, dirigiendo a su hijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Te hallas muy cerca. Y nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Duele?

Su pregunta infantil los pilló por sorpresa, pero Sirius fue rápido al responder.

-¿Si duele morir? No, en absoluto –contestó-. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.

Remus comprendió que trataba de tranquilizarle, que para él no había sido tan fácil.

-Y él se encargará de que sea rápido –añadió-. Quiere acabar de una vez.

Harry los miró uno a uno con tristeza.

-No quería que ninguno de vosotros muriera por mí. Lo siento… -Remus se conmovió ante sus palabras y se sintió un poco incómodo al ver que se dirigía a él-. Tu hijo acaba de nacer… Lo siento mucho, Remus…

Fue como si nunca hubieran discutido, como si no se hubieran gritado aquellas duras palabras hacía tan poco. Harry seguía siendo un niño pequeño sediento de cariño.

-Yo también lo siento. Me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré… Pero él sabrá por qué di la vida, y confío en que lo entienda. Yo intentaba construir un mundo donde él pudiera ser más feliz.

Harry pareció estremecerse cuando un golpe de aire le golpeó el rostro, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles susurraran sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Os quedaréis conmigo?

James asintió.

-Hasta el final.

-¿Y no os verá nadie?

-Somos parte de ti –dijo Sirius con cariño-. Los demás no pueden vernos.

Harry se volvió entonces hacia su madre.

-Quédate a mi lado –le pidió.

Avanzaron en silencio entre los árboles, como un cortejo fúnebre de almas heridas. Remus no podía dejar de admirar el valor de Harry, dispuesto a dar su vida por la felicidad de los demás. Miró a Sirius de reojo y éste le devolvió un guiño que consiguió animarlo un poco.

No tardaron en hallar a Voldemort en el claro de Aragog, rodeado de sus mortífagos, esperando la aparición de Harry.

-Creí que vendría. Confiaba en que vendría –Bellatrix, Dolohov, Fenrir… todos estaban allí, pero aquella ya no era su lucha y Lupin tuvo que limitarse a observar, como los otros-. Por lo visto me equivocaba.

La voz de Harry sonó tan fuerte que por un momento incluso Remus se sobresaltó.

-No. No te equivocabas.

Luego la Piedra de la Resurrección resbaló de sus manos y James, Lily, Sirius y Remus perdieron la vista y la voz, licuándose en la quietud del Bosque.

Hubo gritos, lamentos y un destello de luz verde. A su alrededor el bosque quedó silencioso durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos y entonces, aunque ya no estaban allí, aunque no podían verlos, Lily se llevó las manos al pecho y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo ha conseguido –murmuró con una sonrisa-. Mi niño está a salvo.

.

En el momento en que Harry soltó la piedra dejó de verlos y ellos dejaron de verle a él. Pero podían sentirlo. Podían notar la energía de Harry a su alrededor y lo supieron: supieron que había estado a punto de desaparecer, porque su esencia casi dejó de latir, y supieron que al final había superado la prueba: que había retado a Voldemort. Y lo había vencido.

Todo había acabado. Después de tantos años, de tanto sufrimiento, al fin todo había terminado. Ahora Harry podría ser feliz, liberarse de la maldición que había soportado durante tanto tiempo y vivir.

Y para ellos había llegado el momento de marcharse. De descansar por fin.

James y Lily se sonrieron y empezaron a caminar. Remus empezó a seguirles, pero se detuvo un momento, dudando. Entonces se volvió y vio que Sirius no se había movido, sino que continuaba en el mismo sitio, mirándolos con tristeza. A su alrededor la luz desaparecía, tragada por una especie de aura, una bruma que ensombrecía su esbelta figura. Parecía como si una niebla lo envolviera e incluso su rostro parecía más demacrado, más sombrío.

-¿Sirius?

James y Lily también se habían detenido y los miraban. Unas cadenas, como serpientes esqueléticas surgieron de algún lugar y se enredaron en las muñecas y en los tobillos de Sirius, impidiéndole moverse. O tal vez siempre habían estado allí y Remus no había sido capaz de verlas hasta entonces.

-Lo siento, chicos, no puedo seguiros.

James y Lily asintieron, pero Remus no los vio. Las extrañas serpientes habían empezado a enroscarse alrededor del cuerpo de Sirius, en un abrazo posesivo y cruel. Remus no dijo nada, pero su mirada era una pregunta y Sirius la entendió perfectamente.

-Ya ves, todavía no he conseguido escapar.

Remus dio un paso hacia él y entonces una de las serpientes salió directa de la oscuridad y se enredó en al brazo del licántropo, como si quisiera evitar que escapara. Remus gritó por la sorpresa, pero no hizo nada por liberarse. Miró a Sirius a los ojos y de pronto lo comprendió.

-Fuiste tú.

Era tan obvio que no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Sirius había comprado su alma, una vez, en un sueño. Por eso las cadenas le habían atrapado también a él. Ahora le pertenecía.

-Eres libre de elegir. Incluso ahora –la serpiente se enroscaba cada vez más fuerte en su brazo, en el mismo lugar en el que el demonio había dejado su marca-. Sólo dímelo y te dejaré libre. Pero era la única forma si querías acompañarme…

Remus miró hacia atrás, hacia James, Lily y el camino que se suponía debía seguir ahora que todo había terminado. Descansar por siempre… Pero si la alternativa era Sirius la elección estaba clara: lo elegiría a él fueran cuales fueran las condiciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que lo seguiría donde fuera, incluso al mismo infierno.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?

Sirius suspiró aliviado y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-No –contestó-. Supongo que no.

-Será mejor que cuides de él, Padfoot –gritó James-. O yo mismo vendré a atormentarte.

Lily sonreía.

-Sed felices.

Remus se despidió de ellos. Sabía que nunca volvería a verlos.

-No os olvidaré –murmuró emocionado-. Fuisteis mi única familia.

James y Sirius se despidieron en silencio. Sobraban las palabras entre ellos.

-Hasta siempre –dijo Lily.

Y ella y James desaparecieron en medio de la luz.

Remus volvió su atención a Sirius. Parecía menos joven, más cansado. Pero reconoció su sonrisa. La reconocería en cualquier parte y la seguiría siempre.

-¿Preparado?

La oscuridad se abrió detrás de él, como una tormenta a punto de tragarlo, y Remus reconoció el arco roto y la tela raída. Habían inundado sus pesadillas durante demasiado tiempo. Sirius lo miraba esperando su respuesta. _Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión._

Apenas había luz. Todo se había vuelto negro y ya no era capaz de reconocer el bosque a su alrededor. Remus caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Preparado.

Las serpientes negras se enredaron en sus manos cuando éstas se entrelazaron y juntos cruzaron el umbral.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Siento la larga espera. ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones? Las mías han ido genial: he descansado y vuelvo con ganas de seguir escribiendo y seguir contando historias.**

**¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Al fin Sirius y Remus vuelven a encontrarse. ¿Os he dicho ya lo mucho que me alegré al leer esta escena en el libro? Al fin los cuatro juntos. Sin niñas de pelo rosa, sólo ellos: James y Lily, Sirius y Remus. Creo que Rowling se cansó al fin de castigarlos y decidió redimirlos. En el último momento. Están muertos, sí, pero están juntos. Para toda la eternidad. (¿También vosotros sonreísteis entre lágrimas al leer este capítulo en el libro?)**

**_Y juntos cruzaron el umbral._ Sí, podría ser un buen final, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero contar, así que espero que me sigáis en esta aventura: ya saqué a Sirius del Velo en otra ocasión, ahora os propongo llevar a Remus al otro lado. ¿Lograrán escapar del infierno? ¿O se conformarán con estar juntos? Seguid leyendo y lo averiguaréis.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, os espero en el siguiente capítulo: _Detrás del Velo._**


	6. Detrás del Velo

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**6. Detrás del Velo**

Nada más cruzar el arco, una fuerte ráfaga de aire los envolvió, despejando su camino y sumiéndolos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Remus sintió un golpe tan fuerte en el pecho que por un momento pensó que se le había roto el corazón. Se quedó quieto en el sitio, sin apenas oír la insistente voz de Sirius que le incitaba a seguir avanzando. Lo intentó. Puso un pie detrás de otro, aferrado con fuerza a la mano que le guiaba, pero todo se había vuelto oscuro y terriblemente frío.

No podía ver nada, sólo ráfagas de una bruma negra y espesa que parecía envolverlo todo. Sólo era consciente de la mano que agarraba la suya y tiraba de él para que siguiera avanzando… Pero no se podía mover.

Entonces los sintió: mordiscos sobre la piel, arañazos, como si cientos de pequeños murciélagos se alimentaran de él, desgarrando la piel y arrancándole la carne con sus afilados dientes. Gritó.

-¡Sirius!

Intentó defenderse, luchar contra aquellos seres que mordían su esencia, liberarse del agudo dolor de sus afiladas dentelladas. Pero no era fácil y cuanto más se debatía más le atacaban. Volvió a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

-Lo siento, Remus, debes hacerlo solo.

¿Solo? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo solo si apenas podía moverse? ¿Es que él no iba a ayudarle?

-No puedo –gimió. No veía nada y aquellos seres seguían mordiendo, devorando sus entrañas-. Sirius, por favor…

-No.

Su mano resbaló y perdió todo contacto, quedándose completamente solo. A oscuras. El miedo atenazó su corazón. Se sentía como si un grupo de dementotes intentara despojarle de sus recuerdos, incapaz de evocar un solo momento feliz. Era como si no hubiera nada por lo que mereciera la pena luchar…

-¿Vas a dejar que puedan contigo? –la voz de Sirius sonó lejana y enfadada. Parecía decepcionado-. ¿Tan pronto vas a rendirte?

Con un gemido Remus trató de incorporarse, pero las alimañas eran un ejército y él estaba solo.

-Si no puedes superar esto por ti mismo no podrás seguirme. ¿Vas a dejar que puedan contigo? ¿A qué esperas? ¡LUCHA!

Alzó la cabeza con esfuerzo y empezó a golpear y a patalear, tratando de liberarse del agarre de las oscuras bestias. ¿Es que Sirius no iba a hacer nada? Trató de defenderse moviéndose frenéticamente, apartando a los atacantes, golpeándolos de cualquier forma. Agarró alas, colmillos, cabezas peludas y ángulos imposibles en un fiero intento por liberarse. Gritó, golpeó, estaba tan asustado que empezó a perder el control y cuando se dio cuenta sus manos se habían convertido en garras y sus dientes en colmillos y gruñía tan fuerte que los atacantes se asustaron, y luchaba con tanta furia que sus uñas se mancharon de sangre y lo siguiente que sintió fue el abrazo de un cuerpo peludo y enorme contra el suyo y el suspiro de un aliento en su cuello y una voz conocida que se coló en su cabeza: _Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya ha pasado, puedes volver a ser tú, Remus. Tranquilo…_

Al principio no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Se había transformado? Pero allí no había luna… ¿cómo podía convertirse en lobo? Se dejó arropar por el enorme perro negro y vio su propio cuerpo volver a la forma humana mientras Sirius volvía a aparecer frente a él, preocupado y protector.

-Shh, ya ha terminado. Tranquilo, Remus, lo has conseguido.

Remus seguía temblando, agarrado a él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Los Devoradores de Almas. Son muy crueles y no es fácil escapar cuando te apresan…

Sirius intentó levantarse, pero Remus seguía sujetándole con fuerza. Temía volver a quedarse solo.

-Lo siento, Remus. No podía ayudarte a librarte de ellos. Cada uno debe superar sus propios miedos al cruzar el Velo. Pero a partir de ahora será distinto, no volveré a dejarte solo.

Remus se levantó, intentando calmar la respiración.

-¿Por qué no te han atacado a ti?

-Ya lo hicieron.

Su voz se había vuelto dura.

-¿Cómo… cómo te libraste de ellos?

Sirius agarró de nuevo su mano y empezó a caminar. Remus lo siguió cojeando.

-El espejo.

-¿Qué espejo?

-¿Recuerdas el intercomunicador que utilizábamos en Hogwarts? Le di uno a Harry la última vez que le vi. Por si necesitaba ponerse en contacto conmigo mientras estaba en el Colegio. Esas bestias… se lanzaron sobre mí en cuanto atravesé el Velo. Aún estaba aturdido por el hechizo de Bellatrix, así que no pude defenderme. No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve allí, mientras me comían insaciables –dio una patada a algo y hubo un gruñido de protesta. Remus sólo alcanzó a ver una sombra alejándose y se agarró aún más fuerte.

-Harry dijo que no pudo contactar contigo por el espejo.

-Es verdad. No llegué a hablar con Harry, pero de pronto empezó a vibrar y cuando conseguí sacarlo del bolsillo una fuerte luz salió de él. Las criaturas debieron de asustarse y salieron a esconderse, gimiendo y gritando. No pude hablar con Harry, pero se puede decir que me salvó la vida.

Durante un rato no volvieron a hablar. Seguían caminando, pero Remus no era capaz de percibir ningún cambio: ni siquiera la oscuridad parecía alterarse lo más mínimo. De vez en cuando escuchaban gemidos y gritos, algunos tan cerca que Remus pensó que se tropezarían con alguien en cualquier momento. Pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió.

-¿Es siempre así? ¿Tan oscuro?

-No. La oscuridad no es lo peor.

Remus tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido en este lugar?

-Es una historia larga.

Estaba claro que Sirius no quería hablar y Remus no insistió.

Conforme avanzaban el terreno se fue haciendo más y más inestable, hasta que llegó un momento en el que cada paso costaba a Remus un terrible esfuerzo. Sus pies se hundían en el barro, cada vez más hondo, hasta que el lodo le llegó casi hasta las rodillas.

-Necesito descansar.

Sirius no le había soltado y por alguna razón parecía que a él el camino no le resultaba tan difícil. De hecho, Remus se dio cuenta de que sus pies apenas se hundían un poco en la arena y los desenterraba luego con facilidad.

-No podemos detenernos. No hasta que dejemos atrás este sitio.

-Estoy cansado –suplicó el licántropo.

-Sólo un poco más, Moony. No falta mucho.

Remus agachó la cabeza y dejó de protestar, pero era evidente que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Al cabo de un rato Sirius comprendió que verdaderamente el licántropo no podía seguir andando. No en ese estado. La lucha contra las alimañas había sido cruel, los demonios le habían resquebrajado la esencia y necesitaba recuperarse para seguir avanzando. Sin decir nada, Sirius empezó a buscar un lugar en el que poder detenerse, algún sitio más o menos seguro. Encontró un hueco entre dos rocas y se dirigió allí mientras Remus se concentraba en seguir avanzando, sin dejar de mirar el suelo que parecía querer sepultarlo.

-Pararemos aquí un rato.

Remus apenas pudo murmurar un escueto "gracias" antes de caer al suelo y perder el sentido. Sirius se precipitó sobre él para comprobar si estaba bien y al ver que sólo dormía se sentó a su lado para vigilar su sueño.

No iba a ser un camino fácil. Remus era fuerte y aún así le estaba costando avanzar. Recordó cuando él tuvo que atravesar aquel lugar, sin ayuda alguna, luchando contra sí mismo, sin dejar de andar, obligándose a dar un paso más, y otro después. Acarició con ternura el rostro del licántropo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Sonrió al rozar una de las cicatrices. Allí podían elegir su aspecto, de hecho, él, Sirius, había adoptado una forma más adulta y ahora parecía unos diez años mayor que Remus, que tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando terminaron Hogwarts. Podían elegir y él seguía llevando sus cicatrices, reacio a desprenderse de ellas. _"Sin ellas no sería yo mismo". _Se inclinó sobre él y le murmuró al oído.

-Lo siento. No debí traerte aquí, no tenía ningún derecho. Merecías descansar y olvidar… Pero no puedo estar sin ti –su voz se quebró-. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. _Te necesito -_dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos hasta la mejilla del licántropo-_. _Remus, perdóname.

Sirius lo acarició con la nariz como si fuera el perro en el que solía convertirse, olfateó su aroma hasta embriagarse de él y se tumbó a su lado. Enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello lo rodeó con brazos y piernas y lloró en silencio.

.

Remus abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Se encontraba mejor, aunque todavía se notaba algo cansado. Cuando recordó dónde estaba su corazón se encogió.

_Estoy muerto._

-¿Sirius?

Su amigo, sentado un poco más lejos, alzó la cabeza. Parecía herido y mucho más cansado, nervioso y alerta de lo que lo había visto desde que cruzaron el Velo. Remus pensó que acababa de librar una batalla con alguna bestia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sirius intentó sonreír.

-Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Has descansado?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes continuar?

Asintió y se puso en pie.

-Bien. Debemos marcharnos de aquí.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Poco a poco el aire se fue llenando de lamentos y gemidos y las arenas movedizas desaparecieron para dejar paso a un paisaje lleno de rocas afiladas que les destrozaban los pies. No era fácil caminar sobre ellas y parecía que avanzaban poco por el difícil camino. Remus no quería parecer intimidado, así que tuvo que controlar su voz cuando preguntó si faltaba mucho para llegar.

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta-. El tiempo aquí transcurre de forma extraña. No tengo ni idea de cuánto camino hemos recorrido ni sé cuánto nos queda, todavía podríamos… _¡Silencio!_

Remus se detuvo, asustado por su tono de voz. Sirius miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo que él no podía ver.

-¿Qué…?

-_Shhh_. No hagas ruido. Ven aquí.

Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta ocultarlo detrás de una roca un poco más grande que las demás.

-¿Qué es? ¿De qué nos escondemos?

Sirius le acarició la mejilla.

-No te muevas de aquí. Veas lo que veas… no salgas de aquí –Remus quería seguir preguntando, pero Sirius lo interrumpió-. ¡Prométemelo!

-Vale.

Sirius le besó con suavidad en los labios y se marchó.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían encontrado en la Casa de los Gritos. El primer beso en casi tres años. ¡Le había sabido a tan poco! Remus asomó la cabeza por detrás de la roca y la ligera sonrisa que había curvado sus labios se desvaneció de golpe.

Sirius estaba allí, de pie, frente a un puñado de seres extraños, mitad perros mitad demonios. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más fríos y sus ropas parecían incluso más negras cuando se irguió imponente ante ellos, como si fuera el dueño de aquel lugar, como si a los demás no les quedara más remedio que obedecerle, pidiera lo que pidiera.

-¡Marchaos! –su voz rugió como la tormenta-. Aquí no hay nada para vosotros.

Las bestias gruñeron y agacharon la cabeza, prestas a atacar. Remus vio horrorizado cómo una de ellas, más atrevida, se lanzaba contra su amigo, dispuesto a devorarle. Soltó un grito que llamó la atención de las demás y Sirius bramó una maldición mientras intentaba librarse del perro que había agarrado una de sus piernas entre sus hambrientas fauces. Al saberse descubierto, Remus se puso en pie y retrocedió un par de pasos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al caminar de espaldas tropezó con una afilada roca y cayó al suelo, hiriéndose las manos y la pierna.

-¡Remus, no te muevas!

Temblando, el licántropo obedeció y se quedó donde estaba. Con un grito de furia Sirius se transformó entonces en el perro que le había consolado al cruzar el portal. No era el perro cariñoso que solía acompañarle durante las lunas llenas. Parecía más bien un licántropo, de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con unos dientes tan afilados como los de las bestias que luchaban contra él. Sirius empezó a gruñir, llamando la atención de todos los contrincantes y con un ladrido de furia se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Ahora que todos parecían pendientes de él, Remus se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos, cojeando. Sirius estaba solo contra cinco de aquellos perros. Uno de ellos cayó en ese momento al suelo, gimiendo al recibir una fuerte dentellada en la garganta. Sangre, garras, colmillos… todo se volvió un borrón de colores y aullidos hasta que finalmente sólo quedó una sombra en pie.

-¡Sirius!

El perro, goteando sangre, avanzó un par de pasos y mientras lo hacía su pelo fue desapareciendo mezclado con las ropas de un hombre alto y lleno de heridas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-¿Que si estoy bien? ¡¿Pero es que no ves lo que han hecho contigo?!

Sirius se derrumbó cuando llegó a su lado.

-Te dije que debíamos salir de aquí enseguida.

Tosió mientras hablaba y la sangre manchó sus labios. Remus se agachó a su lado, pero Sirius lo apartó con un manotazo.

-Estoy bien.

-¡Pero…!

-Tenemos que seguir. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Remus no protestó. Conteniendo las lágrimas vio cómo su amigo se ponía en pie y volvía a emprender la marcha. Remus lanzó una mirada a la carnicería que dejaban atrás y se apresuró a seguirle. Cuando habían andado unos pasos el gemido de alguna criatura herida hirió sus oídos, pero no quiso volverse a mirar.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por los reviews. Especialmente a Mila y a NickyLupin: no he podido contestaros personalmente porque no venía vuestra dirección de e-mail, pero aprovecho este espacio para agradeceros vuestras palabras.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Un lugar para "morir""**

Daia**BLACK**


	7. Un lugar para morir

**EVEN IN DEATH **

**7. Un lugar para "morir"**

-Deja de mirarme así, no soy ningún monstruo.

Remus agachó la mirada nervioso.

-Lo siento.

-¡Y deja de pedir perdón por todo! Te he traído porque quería estar contigo y… bueno, sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, pero no podemos descansar hasta que…

-Hasta que lleguemos. Lo sé.

Sirius suspiró.

-Escucha, Remus, esto no va a ser fácil. Nada fácil. Y no te habría propuesto venir si no pensara que podrías soportarlo. A veces creerás volverte loco y otras veces creerás que son los demás los que han perdido el juicio y sólo hay una cosa peor que la muerte: olvidar.

Remus vio el miedo en sus ojos mientras hablaba y con cuidado cogió su mano. Sirius se sobresaltó.

-Lo sé. Sé que no va a ser fácil y sé lo mucho que debe de haberte costado traerme a este lugar sabiendo lo que significa. Pero me alegro de que lo hicieras, así que deja de arrepentirte. Yo vendí mi alma, Sirius, y te aseguro que no imaginé nunca que saldría tan beneficiado con el trato.

Sirius rió y su risa aligeró un poco el corazón de Lupin. Desde que habían cruzado el Velo Sirius parecía distante, agitado, pendiente de todo menos de él. Era reconfortante ver que se alegraba tanto de su presencia.

-Dime una cosa, Moony, cuando hiciste ese trato… ¿qué pediste a cambio?

Remus ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿No lo sabes? Creía que tú eras el comprador.

-Bueno… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero todavía no soy un demonio. No puedo hacer ese tipo de contratos. Tuve que… _convencer_ a alguien para que lo hiciera por mí.

-¿Y ese alguien no te explicó cuáles fueron los términos?

-No –Sirius lo miraba ahora con curiosidad-. Vamos, ¿qué pediste? ¿Curarte de tu licantropía? ¿Que Harry viviera? ¿Qué?

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Sirius, no te lo voy a decir.

-¿Por qué? –se escandalizó su amigo.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? ¿De quién?

-Mío.

Era obvio que Sirius quería seguir preguntando, pero pareció darse por vencido.

-Está bien –refunfuñó-. Ya lo averiguaré.

Remus rió.

-Sí, eso espero.

Era más fácil avanzar con el corazón ligero. Había echado tanto de menos reír con Sirius que durante un rato no se dio cuenta de que el paisaje que les rodeaba había vuelto a cambiar. Tan absorto estaba en su amigo.

-Hemos llegado.

Remus miró hacia donde Sirius le señalaba y contuvo una expresión de asombro. Frente a ellos se abría un valle, una hondonada estéril en la que sólo crecían espinos y algún que otro árbol marchito. Allí abajo, en mitad de aquel lugar desolado, se alzaba una casa en ruinas. A pesar de la distancia Remus la reconoció enseguida. Siguió a Sirius a través de la extraña vegetación, apartando las plantas secas que se enganchaban en su ropa.

Cuando llegaron Sirius tuvo que luchar con la vieja puerta de madera y acabó golpeándola varias veces para poder abrirla.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Está todo un poco descuidado… pero podemos arreglarlo, ya verás como será un sitio agradable.

Remus entró en la casa mirándolo todo con curiosidad: las telarañas colgaban del techo y Remus pudo ver algún ratón corriendo por las esquinas. Había cuadros viejos en las paredes y sillas con la madera de las patas podrida. Los tablones cubrían las ventanas impidiendo la entrada de la poca luz que llegaba del exterior, haciendo todo más lúgubre y oscuro.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Remus parecía realmente sorprendido al descubrir todos aquellos viejos tesoros, aunque estuvieran en un estado tan lamentable.

-Bueno… no fue fácil –admitió Sirius pendiente de su reacción-. No sabía si te gustaría…

-¿Bromeas? –interrumpió entusiasmado-. En esta casa pasé parte de los mejores días de nuestra vida. ¿También está…?

-Sí, arriba.

Remus supo que se había sonrojado al recordar la enorme cama de dosel que había junto al piano, el mismo que aporreaban de niños, intentando arrancar alguna melodía que no sonara demasiado estridente.

-Pero hay algunos cambios.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Remus acompañó a Sirius por la casa. En la planta baja había un enorme salón con una chimenea apagada y un sofá viejo frente a ella. Remus descubrió una puerta al otro lado, una puerta que no recordaba en la verdadera Casa de los Gritos.

-¿A dónde…?

Sirius sonrió y fue hacia allí.

-Esto lo hice pensando en ti.

No había luz y todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero cuando Sirius abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar Remus tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa. Era una habitación bastante grande con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, todas repletas de libros.

-Esto es…

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es fantástico! ¿De dónde has conseguido tantos libros? –preguntó mientras cogía uno al azar para echarle un vistazo.

-Bueno, es largo de explicar…

-Es maravilloso, Sirius. Gracias.

-De nada.

Sirius se había acercado y le sonreía con dulzura y Remus fue incapaz de seguir controlándose. Decidió que había esperado demasiado y con un gemido se acercó a él y agarrándolo de la cabeza lo besó. Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio y con desesperación se aferró al beso que inundaba su boca, como si acabara de encontrar al único ser capaz de salvarle. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido controlarse hasta entonces. Sin dejar de besarlo empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Arriba está…

-La cama. Lo sé. No quiero… -Remus gimió contra su boca mientras sus erecciones chocaban-. Aquí –murmuró entre besos-. Quiero… _Ahora._

Sirius lo acorraló contra la pared con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, y dejó que su cuerpo cayera contra el suyo.

-No sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti –agachó la cabeza y le mordió en el cuello, debajo de la oreja.

Remus se estremeció y tragó saliva para recuperar el habla.

-Ni yo.

Dejó que le mordiera mientras intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones, pero sus manos temblaban y Sirius tuvo que ayudarle con la cremallera. Remus sonrió mientras se desnudaba, con mil imágenes de locuras adolescentes en su memoria. La espalda contra la estantería de los libros le trajo recuerdos de sus días en Hogwarts cuando eran dos niños, con el corazón desbocado, deseosos de comerse el mundo, y parecía que de nuevo estaban en la biblioteca, después de una de sus escapadas, y todo eran secretos y murmullos contra la boca a media noche.

Sirius retiró el pelo que caía sobre los ojos dorados.

-Si no te hubiera conocido te inventaría.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Eso suena increíblemente cursi, incluso para ti.

-Bueno –Sirius ronroneó mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho-. A ti siempre te han gustado mis cursilerías.

-Hmm, supongo que sí.

Sirius lo besó en el hombro y con un suspiro lo agarró de la nuca para obligarle a darse la vuelta. Remus se resistió un poco, pero Sirius empujó más fuerte y decidió ceder. El cuerpo entero de Sirius se acomodó contra el suyo y entonces lo sintió allí abajo: palpitante, endurecido. Apoyó la frente en la estantería y algunos libros se movieron. La mano de Sirius acariciando su vientre le arrancó un gemido que acabó mordido entre sus labios cuando la mano se cerró en torno a su erección. Empezó a masturbarle, pero se detuvo poco después. Le metió dos dedos en la boca y Remus casi se atragantó con ellos. Siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas despacio, disfrutar de los preliminares, saborear los momentos de antes, las caricias previas, los susurros contra la boca, los besos por todo el cuerpo… Pero por una vez Remus Lupin no se creía capaz de seguir esperando un segundo más.

-Sirius, _por favor…_

Un beso en su nuca le erizó el vello de las piernas mientras las separaba un poco más.

-¿Sí?

-Hazlo ya.

No necesitó suplicar más, los dedos entraron en su cuerpo despacio, provocando un dolor agudo y ardiente que creía haber olvidado. Remus se retorció, intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina invasión, pero no tuvo tiempo. Sirius retiró los dedos casi tan rápido como los había metido y un segundo después Remus notó otra penetración más aguda, más profunda. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero la sensación era tan intensa, tan real después de tanto tiempo, que no pudo controlarse y al fin estalló en jadeos y gritos descontrolados, mientras intentaba no chocar con las estanterías cada vez que Sirius se lanzaba contra él. Sirius volvió a alcanzar su erección y la mantuvo sujeta mientras lo penetraba. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Estalló con un grito desesperado y al fin se liberó en la mano del moreno, con los oídos latiendo y el pulso acelerado.

Sirius tardó un poco más en alcanzar el orgasmo y cuando acabó recostó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando con dificultad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se habían gritado "te quiero" tantas veces que les parecía ridículo volver a repetirlo. Sirius se separó de él y apoyó la espalda en la estantería, a su lado. Pero llevaban tanto tiempo separados, tanto, que Remus no pudo reprimirse al fin y con un suspiro lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

_Te he echado de menos._

No tuvo que decirlo, Sirius ya lo sabía. El animago recostó la cabeza en su hombro sujetándole por la nuca. Luego se apartó un poco y lo besó en la nariz en un gesto cariñoso que casi hizo llorar al licántropo.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

Remus sonrió.

-Claro.

Sirius lo cogió de la mano y sin preocuparse por volver a vestirse lo guió a través de la biblioteca hasta una puerta medio oculta entre las estanterías.

-¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó intrigado.

-Ya lo verás.

La sonrisa de Sirius era una promesa y Remus supo que sería algo maravilloso antes de verlo.

La puerta estaba prácticamente fuera de los goznes y su madera estaba quebrada y reseca. Cuando la empujó la luz entró en la sala, llenándolo todo de un tono cálido y dorado. Más allá había un patio. Un patio de no más de seis metros cuadrados lleno de plantas. Parecía un oasis en medio de aquella casa en ruinas.

-Están secas –Sirius señaló las plantas con la cabeza-, pero si nos esforzamos estoy seguro de que volverán a vivir.

Remus caminó descalzo sobre el suelo de piedra. Al otro lado del pequeño patio, pegada a la pared, había una fuente sin agua, llena de musgo y de óxido. Remus acarició el grifo dorado con forma de león.

-Es un lugar precioso –murmuró.

-Será más hermoso cuando esté lleno de vida.

Remus sonrió y abalanzándose sobre él empezó a besarlo en la cara con besos cortos y rápidos.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Sirius reía, contagiado por su alegría. Cogiéndolo por las axilas lo levantó del suelo y las piernas de Remus se entrelazaron alrededor de su cintura mientras volvían a besarse en la boca. Sirius tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Remus no se soltó.

-Me gusta este sitio –murmuró con la boca llena de besos.

Y pronto todo se volvió a llenar de jadeos y susurros enamorados.

.

-¿Vamos a seguir haciendo el amor en todos los rincones de la casa o podemos subir ya al piso de arriba?

Sirius soltó una carcajada y tendió una mano para ayudar a Remus a incorporarse. Un par de hojas secas se habían enredado en su cabello revuelto.

-Por mí podemos seguir con la visita.

Remus le lanzó una sonrisa y después de ponerse de pie se alejó camino de las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos.

-Creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció un instante, pero fue tan rápido que Remus ni siquiera lo notó.

-Pues espera a ver el dormitorio.

La cama de dosel era más grande que la verdadera y no había tablones en aquella ventana, que daba al patio que acababan de visitar. También había un par de sillas y algunos cuadros y fotografías en la pared.

Remus se sentó en la cama y botó un poco sobre el colchón.

-Espero que el somier sea resistente.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y Remus se echó hacia atrás para quedarse tumbado. Sirius no tardó en imitarlo y los dos quedaron tumbados bocarriba, con la mente llena de escenas de su pasada vida.

-¿Crees que Lily y James… habrán olvidado todo?

La voz del licántropo era un susurro y Sirius pensó que era extraño que precisamente en la cama decidieran al fin abordar los temas serios que habían estado esquivando hasta entonces.

-No. O eso espero.

Remus giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Bueno, nunca sabremos qué hay detrás de ese camino que ellos siguieron, ¿verdad?

Sirius no contestó y Remus se apresuró a cambiar de tema, temeroso de haber dicho algo que pudiera entristecerlo.

-¿Cómo haremos para conseguir el agua? Necesito agua para las plantas o el patio acabará convertido en un basurero.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Y… supongo que aquí no hace falta comer. Ni beber.

-Te irás acostumbrando.

-Me acostumbraré a lo que sea. Menos a estar sin ti -_Te quiero-. _Pero echaré de menos el té.

Sirius tanteó sobre la colcha hasta encontrar su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Crees que éste era nuestro destino desde el principio?

Remus habló en voz tan baja que Sirius tardó un rato en darse cuenta que realmente había hablado y no lo había imaginado.

-¿Destino?

Remus lo miró.

-¿Recuerdas aquella clase de Adivinación en cuarto curso? –Sirius la recordaba, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que Remus siguiera hablando-. Cuando la profesora me leyó el futuro en la bola de cristal… Dijo que encontraría el verdadero amor en la muerte. Nos reímos de esa profecía la primera noche que nos acostamos –una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero se congeló casi al instante-. ¿Crees que se refería a esto?

Sirius se había perdido contemplando la sombra de sus pestañas rubias sobre las tiernas mejillas de su rostro adolescente. Ahora frunció un poco el ceño buscando una respuesta.

-Nunca me ha gustado pensar que todo está escrito y que somos simples marionetas en el juego de nuestra propia vida. Prefiero pensar que pudo haber habido otra salida. Que a lo mejor si hubiéramos estado más pendientes de él, Peter no habría considerado el traicionarnos y tú y yo habríamos tenido doce años más para estar juntos.

Remus asintió.

-Te entiendo. Lo de Peter fue una sorpresa, pero quizá sea menos doloroso así, ¿no crees? Si todo estaba escrito, si todo tenía que suceder así por algún motivo que no alcanzamos a comprender…, entonces nosotros no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, porque todo nos habría acabado arrastrando a este camino, a este final.

-No –Sirius sacudió la cabeza-. Yo tomé mis propias elecciones, para bien o para mal. Tracé mi camino con mis propios pasos. Yo te elegí a ti.

-Y sin embargo al final se cumplió. La profecía. ¿Sabes que lloré aquella noche? Sabía que dada mi condición no me sería fácil encontrar pareja, pero cuando la profesora dijo aquellas palabras…

-Lo sé. Te oí. Escuché tus sollozos en la oscuridad y estuve a punto de acudir a tu cama para intentar calmarte. No podía dormir pensando en lo mal que debías sentirte por esas palabras… Llegué a enfadarme mucho con esa profesora por hacerte sentir tan mal.

-¿Por eso al día siguiente me invitaste a esa taza de chocolate?

Sirius sonrió, sorprendido de que se acordara de ese detalle.

-Por eso mismo –y luego añadió en voz baja-. Y porque estaba buscando la manera de que cierto licántropo se fijara en mí.

Remus sonrió con complicidad.

-Yo ya me había fijado en ti –confesó-. Por eso me daba tanto miedo aquella profecía: ya había decidido que serías el único y no quería perderte.

-Juntos más allá de la muerte… Suena a guión de novela barata.

Remus se incorporó un poco y lo volvió a besar en los labios.

-Aquella noche lloré, pero no tenía motivo. Ahora te tengo aquí, ¿verdad? Para toda la eternidad. ¿Puede haber algo mejor?

Sirius no contestó y Remus no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que dibujaba su mirada.

.

Las sombras se habían extendido por la casa y todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Remus abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo cálido rozándole la frente para darse cuenta de que era un beso. Sirius lo miraba desde las alturas.

-Shh, no hace falta que te levantes.

Remus se sacudió el sueño y se forzó a abrir los ojos. Sirius estaba ante él, al borde de la cama, completamente vestido, elegante como el lord que debería haber sido. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que en realidad no estaban en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

Su voz sonaba endurecida, más seria. Sirius se reajustó la capa y los pliegues cayeron detrás de su brazo.

-¿Algo que hacer? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No tardaré.

Remus quiso protestar, preguntar, quejarse. _¡No te vayas! Acabo de llegar, ¿me vas a dejar solo?_ Pero la expresión de Sirius, incluso envuelta en sombras, no dejaba sitio para las preguntas y mucho menos para las respuestas.

-Está bien.

Quería que su voz sonara un poco enfadada, pero en lugar de eso parecía asustado, preocupado. La expresión de Sirius se suavizó un poco, pero no hubo ningún otro gesto de cariño por su parte.

-Tranquilo, Moony, no pasará nada. Sólo no salgas de la casa.

Antes de poder protestar Sirius se había marchado y Remus se encontraba solo en la oscura habitación, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

No pudo volver a dormir. Lo intentó, pero resultó imposible. Del exterior le llegaban extraños ruidos que hacían chirriar sus oídos y que le obligaban a imaginar desagradables escenas que le hacían gemir de impotencia. No podía ver nada por la ventana porque ésta daba al patio interior de la casa, así que después de un buen rato retorciéndose en la cama, tratando de ignorar los desagradables ruidos, terminó por levantarse.

Seguía desnudo, pero no se preocupó en buscar su ropa. Estaba solo en la vieja mansión, o eso creía. Descalzo, bajó las escaleras, procurando no hacer ningún ruido mientras sus pies tocaban los escalones de madera. Allí todo era incluso más oscuro.

Pensó que los ruidos venían de la casa, pero no estaba seguro. Aún no conocía las dimensiones de su nuevo hogar.

_No salgas de la casa._

Bueno, no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero ¿y si había alguien o algo allí? Después de todo estaba inmerso en aquel extraño mundo de pesadillas, los devoradores de almas ya habían estado a punto de acabar con él. Y aquellos perros…

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un golpe más fuerte de lo normal. Parecía venir de la biblioteca. Su corazón se aceleró y por un momento no se atrevió a moverse y se quedó allí, en la escalera, con la mano aferrando con fuerza el polvoriento pasamanos.

-No hay nada ahí –murmuró para sí mismo, intentando convencerse-. Éste es un lugar seguro. Él lo dijo, Sirius lo dijo. Si me quedo en la casa no pasará nada.

Pero el golpe volvió a repetirse y ahora Remus estaba seguro de que venía de la biblioteca.

¡Si al menos tuviera su varita!

-Vamos, ¿es que eres un cobarde? Sirius se ha marchado, ¿y qué? Te ha dejado solo porque sabe que puedes defenderte por ti mismo. ¡Por Merlín, Remus, no eres un crío pequeño!

Pero los nudillos de su mano seguían blancos y sus labios habían empezado a temblar. Los apretó con fuerza y se forzó a bajar un escalón más.

-No hay nada en esa habitación –murmuraba-. Será la madera, que cruje. Sólo eso.

Se obligó a seguir caminando y sus pies descalzos descendieron por las escaleras. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta y dentro todo estaba completamente oscuro. Sin poder evitarlo, Remus empezó a temblar. La casa parecía contener la respiración, a la espera de que él siguiera avanzando. Por un momento tuvo ganas de volver corriendo a la habitación y acurrucarse bajo las sábanas, pero se avergonzó de ese pensamiento casi enseguida y con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz se colocó en el umbral.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Algunas sombras corrieron rápidas por la estancia, pero se escabulleron antes de que Remus pudiera seguirlas con la mirada. También le pareció escuchar algún carraspeo y risas. Risas apagadas y extrañas. Podía distinguir la silueta de las estanterías y los sillones en la oscuridad y sus sombras parecían estremecerse y titilar en la negrura, como si hubiera algo más allí dentro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Algo cruzó delante de sus ojos, tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya había desaparecido. Se quedó completamente quieto, mirando al frente, pendiente de cualquier movimiento… la sombra pasó a su lado, rozándole, y luego voló hacia la puerta del patio y desapareció allí dentro.

Conteniendo un grito, Remus salió y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, recostándose en ella, como si tuviera miedo de que lo que fuera que había allí dentro quisiera escapar para atacarle.

No entendía por qué de pronto la casa le resultaba tan siniestra. Estaba vieja y abandonada, pero cuando llegó allí con Sirius todo parecía luminoso y agradable. Ahora sin embargo tenía que taparse los oídos para no escuchar los extraños sonidos. Estaba asustado, más de lo que había estado nunca. De pronto, sin saber por qué, volvía a revivir aquella noche en el bosque, cuando el lobo le atacó bajo el brillo la luna. Todo a su alrededor parecía querer evocar aquel instante de puro terror y estuvo un rato sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, temblando y suplicando.

-No, por favor… vete. Aléjate… Por favor…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Mil perdones por el retraso. Espero que aún sigáis interesados en esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, en especial a Suiris, Mila, Nicky Lupin y Kar Weasley: FF no me da la opción de contestaros directamente.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Lluvia

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**8. Lluvia**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la casa seguía igual de tenebrosa y los desagradables chirridos no habían cesado. Sin embargo, Remus había logrado calmarse. Había secado sus lágrimas y se había levantado del suelo para sentarse en una silla, cerca de la chimenea, desde donde observaba la puerta que había cerrado. Parecía hipnotizado, incapaz de retirar de allí la vista. Algo susurraba y golpeaba allí dentro, pero la puerta no se abrió y Remus continuó allí, en silencio, observando en la oscuridad.

En algún momento, por fin, la puerta que daba al exterior se abrió con un chasquido y Remus saltó en la silla, pálido y desorientado. Cuando comprendió de dónde venía el sonido y lo que significaba se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Remus? ¿Por qué está esto tan oscuro? ¿Estás bien?

El licántropo se lanzó en los brazos de Sirius y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma con avidez.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? –Sirius le acarició la cabeza con gesto protector, un poco sorprendido de su reacción-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Remus seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Sirius.

-No he tardado tanto –Sirius advirtió entonces que estaba temblando-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado.

Por toda respuesta recibió un beso en los labios.

-No te vayas.

Sirius iba a contestar, decirle que no iba a marcharse a ninguna parte, pero Remus no le dejó. Empezó a besarle con impaciencia: en la cara, en el cuello, en la boca.

-Eh, tranquilo, lobo.

Pero Remus no quería tranquilizarse. Estaba todavía nervioso por lo que había pasado, alejado de él, solo en aquella casa que, curiosamente, de pronto estaba llena de luz.

-Remus…

-Quédate conmigo.

Sirius lo rodeó con sus brazos y unos minutos después estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, apoyados el uno en el otro, escuchando el latir de sus corazones muertos.

-Oí algo.

La voz suave del licántropo sacó a Sirius de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te fuiste. Escuché ruidos y bajé a mirar.

-¿Viste algo? –la voz de Sirius sonó preocupada.

-Sólo sombras. En la biblioteca.

-No saliste fuera, ¿verdad?

-No. Pero había algo aquí, en la casa.

Sirius parecía pensativo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te estoy diciendo que oí algo. ¿Crees que me lo invento?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Por qué no me crees entonces? –Remus alzó la voz, enfadado-. Te digo que vi sombras ahí dentro.

Sirius se dio cuenta entonces de que la puerta de la Biblioteca estaba cerrada yse puso en pie.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-A ver qué hay ahí dentro.

Remus se apresuró a seguirlo y cuando Sirius abría la puerta estaba detrás de él, pegado a su espalda.

-Ten cuidado –murmuró.

Sirius entró primero, con el licántropo pisándole los talones. No se veía nada raro allí dentro: los libros estaban en su sitio, cubiertos de polvo. La ropa de Remus aún estaba en el suelo, cerca de la estantería contra la cual habían empezado a besarse. Sirius avanzó con paso seguro hacia el patio interior. Se asomaron y recorrieron cada rincón, pero no vieron nada fuera de lo normal: las mismas plantas secas, la misma fuente sin agua y el mismo silencio denso y espeso de la muerte.

-Aquí no hay nada.

Remus se sintió entonces como un niño. Ahora que Sirius estaba a su lado no podía comprender porqué se había asustado tanto estando solo. Quizá él tenía razón, quizá no había nada. A lo mejor estaba tan asustado que él mismo había imaginado que había algo monstruoso allí dentro.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-No pasa nada –Sirius le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora-. Es normal que al principio esto te impresione un poco. No es un lugar agradable.

-Antes era peor. Cuando te fuiste. Todo estaba a oscuras y la casa no dejaba de crujir. Se oían ruidos por todas partes. Y risas. De noche este lugar impresiona un poco.

Sirius hizo una mueca y le hizo una señal a Remus para que se acercara a él.

-Escucha, Remus, hay algo que debes saber de este lugar.

-¿Que no hay luz eléctrica? –bromeó.

Hubo un amago de sonrisa en el rostro del animago, que sin embargo se puso serio de nuevo casi enseguida.

-Verás, aquí las leyes de la física no son exactamente como las conocemos. Vale, yo no sé mucho de física, pero sé que aquí la lógica de nuestro mundo no sirve para nada.

-No sé si te entiendo.

-Ya. También a mí me costó entenderlo. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí nosotros somos la fuente principal de energía. Todo lo que nos rodea no es sino un reflejo de lo que deseamos, de lo que recordamos. Esta casa no existe como tal, sólo existe en nuestra mente, pero aquí nuestra mente es tan poderosa que la mantiene en pie haciéndola parecer tan real que hasta podemos tocar las paredes y los muebles. Todo está en nuestra mente, y del mismo modo nuestra mente influye en la manera que tenemos de ver las cosas. No es algo consciente, pero si estamos asustados ese miedo se reflejará a nuestro alrededor y si estamos contentos…

-Por eso estaba todo a oscuras –comprendió el licántropo-. Por eso vino la luz cuando tú llegaste.

-No es fácil mantener la esperanza en este lugar, por eso cuando tú llegaste estaba todo tan descuidado. Los libros llenos de polvo, el jardín sin agua…

-Es increíble.

-Hay que ser muy fuerte para mantener una casa tan grande en pie, Lupin.

-Bueno –dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa-, en ese caso tendremos que esforzarnos.

-Sí –sonrió Sirius-. Estoy seguro de que entre los dos lo lograremos.

.

Remus no preguntó a Sirius cómo consiguió el agua. Después de todo lo que le había contado aún tenía la impresión de que faltaban cosas por aclarar, pero no quiso insistir en ello. Sirius salía de vez en cuando y siempre, invariablemente, pedía a Remus que no abandonara la casa bajo ningún concepto.

Uno de esos días regresó mientras Remus aún dormía. Lo despertó con una caricia que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en beso mientras Remus abría los ojos.

-Hola, dormilón.

-Buenos días –saludó el licántropo con una sonrisa, mientras se desperezaba entre las sábanas.

-Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Remus se vistió y siguió a Sirius hasta el pequeño jardín. Cuando entró lo primero que llamó su atención fue el sonido del agua al resbalar por la fuente de piedra.

-¡Agua! –exclamó asombrado.

-Ahora podrás cuidar tus plantas.

Remus avanzó hacia la fuente y sumergió en ella las manos.

-Está fría –murmuró.

Sirius lo observó jugar con el agua, deslizando las manos bajo la superficie, pendiente de las ondas que se formaban.

-Echo de menos tener sed.

Fue un comentario casual y Sirius no comprendió por qué aquellas simples palabras lo pusieron de pronto tan triste. Lo cierto es que allí podían jugar a ser ellos mismos, pero en realidad no estaban vivos. Si aún conservaban su forma humana, si seguían con los mismos cuerpos con los que habían crecido y vivido era sólo para reconocerse, para poder recordar los viejos tiempos. Pero la cruel verdad era que estaban muertos. Y ese pensamiento llegado así, de improviso, hizo que de pronto tuviera ganas de rendirse y llorar. Se contuvo sin embargo y en silencio se acercó a Remus. Cuando estuvo junto a él lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza en el hueco sobre su hombro.

-Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Remus dejó de jugar con el agua.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero –repitió.

Remus no contestó, pero dejó que Sirius lo abrazara.

_Yo también te quiero._

_._

Fuera de la casa, en los límites del valle lleno de espinos y hierba seca, un diablillo pequeño y nervioso luchaba por desenredarse de una zarza.

-¿Y bien?

El diablillo se quedó quieto, alerta, pero se tranquilizó al ver el rostro del que le había hablado.

-Ah, eres tú.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Tienen una casa bonita. Muy descuidada, pero bonita. Al menos comparada con lo que suele verse por aquí, ya sabes a qué me refiero…

-Descríbemelo.

-Es delgado y joven. No mucho. Pero tampoco es muy mayor, si sabes a qué me…

-Sí –gruñó el desconocido-, sé a qué te refieres. ¿Sus ojos?

-Marrones. Amarillos. Dorados. Bueno, azules no eran.

-¿El pelo?

-No muy largo. Y tiene cicatrices en la cara.

Aquello pareció agradar al intruso.

-¿Cicatrices?

-Sí. Muchas. Como si acabara de librar una batalla o dos.

-Es él. Lo sabía. Se lo ha traído. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Me oyó. Y se asustó mucho, la verdad. Debió pensar que había animales o seres raros en la casa –rió el diablillo-. Aproveché para divertirme un rato con él. Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estoy atrapado en este arbusto y…

-Así que ha traído a su amiguito a este lugar… Eso podría darnos cierta ventaja -El diablillo seguía retorciéndose entre las zarzas-. Te encargarás de vigilarlos.

-¡Qué! ¿Yo? Queridísimo señor, seguro que hay otras criaturas más aptas que estarían encantadas con tal misión. Yo mismo estaría más que dispuesto a hacer tan vil trabajo por vos, pero ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender y preferiría…

-Los vigilarás –repitió-. Y me mantendrás informado.

-¡Pero cómo…! Quiero decir, no puedo entrar ahí simplemente y espiarlos. ¡Si me descubren me matarán!

-Da igual cómo lo consigas o lo que tengas que hacer. A partir de ahora esta será tu misión.

-Sí, señor –se rindió la criatura-. Como queráis. Pero antes… ¿podríais ayudarme a salir de aquí?

.

Sirius llegó increíblemente cansado. Apenas podía levantar los pies del suelo. Tenía ojeras violáceas bajo los ojos y algunas heridas surcando el rostro. Nada más entrar soltó un suave suspiro y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Se quedó allí quieto, respirando con dificultad como si cada inhalación le costara un terrible esfuerzo. Sus manos aún eran un par de garras de uñas afiladas y su cuerpo parecía no haberse transformado del todo en su apariencia humana. Con esfuerzo consiguió volver a ser él y contempló las manos humanas con alivio.

No podía dejar que Remus lo viera en ese estado, había conseguido mantener sus actos en secreto para no preocuparlo más. Él no sabía por qué salía cada pocos días, no sabía lo que hacía cuando se ausentaba… y era mejor que siguiera siendo así, no soportaría que le reprochara nada.

Con un gesto de dolor consiguió ponerse en pie y avanzó renqueando hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿Remus?

No obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado empezó a recorrer las habitaciones, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la puerta del pequeño patio estaba abierta. Desde el interior llegaban voces. Se acercó con curiosidad y observó el espectáculo entre las sombras.

Remus se movía entre las plantas canturreando viejas canciones de escuela. De alguna manera había conseguido dominar el agua y ahora ésta caía del techo, de forma que daba la sensación de que estaba lloviendo en el invernadero. Remus estaba empapado, pero no parecía importarle. Al contrario, a pesar de la "lluvia" todo estaba lleno de luz y las plantas estaban más verdes que nunca. Sirius se dio cuenta sorprendido de que algunas de ellas incluso habían florecido. ¿Cómo era posible que Remus fuera tan feliz teniendo tan poco? No podía salir de la casa y ni siquiera se veían todos los días. Y aún así no recordaba haberlo visto tan alegre en mucho tiempo. Prácticamente lo había obligado a seguirle a aquel mundo de oscuridad y miedo y a pesar de todo parecía contento de estar allí.

Debió de hacer ruido porque el licántropo se giró de golpe y al descubrirlo lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sirius! Ven, mira lo que he conseguido.

Le enseñaba orgulloso el agua que caía de arriba. Su cabello estaba empapado, pegado a su cráneo.

-¿No es hermoso? No sé muy bien cómo lo logré. Intenté concentrarme, como dijiste, llevo varios días intentándolo, y de pronto el agua empezó a caer. ¡Vamos, ven!

Sirius intentó disimular su cojera y el dolor que le provocaba cada paso y entró a su lado. Al instante estaba empapado, sorprendido de la sensación del agua al rozar su piel. Hacía una eternidad que no sentía la lluvia y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Había tenido que venir Remus para ofrecerle aquel bello regalo.

Alzó el rostro y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cara, llevándose el dolor y el miedo, limpiándole por fuera y por dentro de todas las preocupaciones. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura.

-¿Te gusta?

Remus se había recostado contra su espalda y sus manos se entrelazaban a la altura de su pecho. Sirius las acarició.

-Me encanta.

-La orquídea ha florecido –Sirius se giró para quedar frente a él-. Y la hortensia. Y los tomates están a punto de…

La boca de Sirius contra la suya le hizo callar, pero no frenó la risita alegre que escapó de los labios de Lupin.

-Hmm. Eso estuvo delicioso –sonrió.

Sirius apartó un mechón de pelo mojado que le caía sobre los ojos dorados.

-Te sienta bien el agua –comentó.

-¿Ah, sí? –replicó entre risas-. ¿Y eso?

-Me gusta verte mojado.

-¿Eso es una provocación? –le pinchó-. Porque ahora estoy ocupado con las plantas y no…

-No era una provocación –negó con picardía-. Sólo te he dicho que no estás mal con la ropa empapada. Nada mal –añadió desviando su vista hacia los pantalones-. Aunque estoy seguro de que estarías mejor mojado y sin ropa.

Remus alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

-Pues para mí eso es una provocación.

-¿Ah, sí?

Remus se fijó en los labios de Sirius antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Tú tampoco estás nada mal tan mojado.

-¿Es una provocación?

-Una indirecta –le corrigió.

-¿Y las plantas?

-Puedo seguir con ellas luego.

-¿Seguro que no les importará que las dejes desatendidas durante unos minutos?

-Podrían perdonarme durante días.

La lluvia era refrescante y contrastaba con el calor que Sirius sentía en ese momento en todo el cuerpo. Dejó que Remus le besara despacio, esta vez le dejaría a él imponer el ritmo.

Y Remus le besó despacio, sin prisas. A golpe de lluvia.

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Música

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**9. Música**

Estaba en la cama cuando volvió a escuchar aquel ruido. Sirius dormía a su lado, con uno de sus brazos descansando sobre su pecho y la cabeza muy cerca de la suya, sobre la almohada. Remus le dio un beso muy suave en los labios y se separó de él con cuidado de no despertarle. No se puso las zapatillas.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras despacio para no hacer ruido. No quería que Sirius se despertara y tampoco quería asustar a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo aquel sonido. Avanzó con cuidado hasta la biblioteca y cuando empujó la puerta para abrirla ésta chirrió y el ruido que le había despertado cesó de golpe.

Remus entró. Estaba oscuro, como aquella vez, pero ahora sabía que no debía tener miedo. La casa era segura y de todas formas Sirius estaba arriba. Sólo tendría que gritar para que acudiera corriendo a su lado.

-Está bien –dijo en voz alta y firme-. Sé que estás ahí, así que será mejor que te muestres.

Durante un rato nada cambió, pero Remus siguió allí, en pie, esperando.

-¿No vas a salir? Vale, tú lo has querido. Avisaré a Sirius. Él te obligará a…

-¡No!

El grito lo pilló por sorpresa. En realidad no esperaba que aquella amenaza surtiera efecto.

-Entonces sal.

Una sombra se desprendió de la estantería, entre dos libros llenos de polvo. Remus retrocedió un paso cuando la figura del diablillo surgió ante él. Era una criatura pequeña, no más grande que una varita mágica. Apenas tenía pelo y era tan delgado que los huesos se marcaban puntiagudos bajo la pegajosa piel. Tenía ojos saltones y unas manos ágiles y delgadas. De su espalda encorvada surgían dos alas de murciélago plegadas.

-Así que tú eres la criatura que hacía ruido aquí abajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Éste es un lugar privado.

El diablillo se encogía sobre sí mismo, como si le diera vergüenza mostrarse ante Remus. Como si temiera un castigo.

-Sí, lo sé. Un lugar privado… No hay muchos lugares privados aquí. No hay nada privado más allá del valle… Pero éste lo es, claro, un lugar privadísimo.

La ingenuidad de aquella criatura hizo que la voz de Remus perdiera dureza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. No pretendía ser una molestia y por supuesto no quería causar problemas. Pero el exterior está lleno de criaturas terribles, monstruos, demonios… -el diablillo se encogió sobre sí mismo y tiritó, como un animalillo asustado-. Éste parecía un buen lugar para quedarse.

Remus miró nervioso hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer. ¿Debía avisar a Sirius?

-Lo siento. No puedes quedarte aquí. Si él te descubre…

-¡Por favor! –la criatura saltó de la repisa y se enroscó en su brazo. Remus se estremeció-. No me obliguéis a salir ahí fuera. No quiero volver. Me matarán, son más poderosos que yo… ¡Por favor!

Remus apretó los labios indeciso.

-Pero Sirius no dejará que te quedes.

-¡Puedo esconderme!

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, llevo varios días aquí y él no me ha descubierto, ¿verdad? Puedo seguir escondido como hasta ahora. Él no me da miedo. Pero el exterior… Si me alcanzan me matarán. ¡Me devorarán!

Remus se estremeció al recordar aquellos seres que les habían atacado por el camino. Si Sirius había salido malherido, ¿qué podrían hacer a una criatura tan pequeña?

-No lo sé…

-¡Me portaré bien! No haré ruido, no sabréis que estoy aquí. Y puedo hacerte compañía cuando él no esté.

Le enseñó una sonrisa llena de colmillos. A Remus aquel gesto infantil le inspiró ternura.

-Está bien. Dejaré que te quedes de momento y si te portas bien a lo mejor puedes quedarte más tiempo.

-¡Gracias!

El diablillo parecía muy contento. Se soltó de su brazo y empezó a revolotear por la habitación.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos bajando la escalera. Cuando la puerta se abrió la criatura había vuelto a esconderse entre los libros.

-¿Remus? -Sirius entró bostezando en la habitación-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Podría haberle dicho la verdad: podría haberle confesado que había un ser extraño escondido en la repisa. Pero entonces Sirius se asustaría y lo mataría antes de hacer preguntas. Y la criatura no parecía peligrosa, así que finalmente su lado humano fue más fuerte que el sentido común.

-Nada. Estaba aburrido y bajé a buscar un libro.

-Hmm. ¿No es tarde para leer?

-No lo sé. ¿Es tarde?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a salir hoy?

-No tardaré en volver.

Remus agachó la cabeza. No quería protestar, no quería quejarse, pero cada vez que Sirius se marchaba sin darle explicaciones el corazón se le encogía y no podía respirar tranquilo hasta que volvía a estar en casa. A salvo. A su lado.

-No te preocupes –Sirius acarició su mejilla y luego cogiéndolo con cuidado de la cabeza lo recostó en su hombro-. Volveré pronto. Muy pronto. No me iría si no tuviera que hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé –Remus se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento de hacer las preguntas?-. No pasa nada, estoy bien. Es sólo… que te echaré de menos mientras estés fuera.

-Tardaré tan poco que casi no te darás cuenta.

Remus asintió.

-Vale.

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir ya había transformado su pijama en un traje negro y una enorme capa del mismo color que le llegaba a los pies.

-Remus…

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, no saldré de la casa.

Con una sonrisa rápida, Sirius salió por la puerta y Remus volvió a quedarse solo.

O casi.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

Se había olvidado del visitante.

-Sí.

No quería dar explicaciones. No quería hablar con nadie. Pero el diablillo lo siguió por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio, poniendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué se va? ¿No sabe lo peligroso que es estar ahí fuera? Te dice que no debes abandonar la casa y él espera la menor oportunidad para salir, sin explicaciones. ¿Se cree que es el rey del Valle o qué?

Remus contuvo una sonrisa.

-Probablemente –murmuró-. Es un Black. Incluso aquí.

-¡Hmm!

El diablillo voló hacia sus rodillas y se sentó en sus piernas para poder escudriñar mejor su rostro.

-Se supone que te quiere, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay ahí fuera más interesante que tú?

No quería contestar esa pregunta. Remus se puso en pie y su nuevo amigo estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Cuidado! Aún tengo el ala rota.

Sin saber en qué ocuparse, Remus empezó a vagar por la casa, entrando en las habitaciones, abriendo los cajones vacíos, reordenando los pocos objetos que había… Hasta que el ruido estridente de unas teclas desafinadas hizo que volviera la cabeza con rapidez.

El diablillo caminaba por encima de las teclas del viejo piano. _Sol, Fa, Mi_…

-Este cachivache hace unos ruidos muy raros.

-Se llama música.

-¿Música? –preguntó sorprendido.

_Re, Sol, Do…_

-¿Esto es música?

-No. Eso no. Eso es ruido.

_La, Do, Fa, Fa, Fa, Fa…_

La criatura saltaba a la patita coja sobre la última tecla, riendo divertido cada vez que ésta sonaba.

-¡Música!

Remus se tapó los oídos.

-Vamos, bájate de ahí.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta la música.

_FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…_

-¡Baja!

Remus le empujó con delicadeza y el ser salió de las teclas para sentarse en la parte de arriba del piano.

-Te enseñaré cómo se hace.

Remus colocó las manos sobre el teclado y buscó los pedales con los pies.

-Hace siglos que no toco. No sé si me acordaré de algo. Vamos a ver…

El diablillo balanceaba las piernas frente a él, observando su expresión de concentración. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Remus empezó a mover los dedos y la música llenó la casa.

Al principio fueron notas sueltas, luego el estribillo de una canción de los Beattles. Cuando cogió el ritmo cerró los ojos y sus dedos empezaron a volar sobre el teclado: fragmentos de Mozart se desprendieron de sus manos antes de que el Claro de luna de Beethoven saliera a trompicones del viejo piano. El diablillo lo miraba con sus saltones ojos muy abiertos. Con la última nota Remus soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos.

-Eso era música –murmuró.

-Música… -el diablillo aún parecía emocionado-. Me gusta –sonrió. Y su enorme sonrisa hizo que Remus estallara en carcajadas.

.

.

Pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la Biblioteca. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo. Desde hacía horas no separaba los ojos de aquel enorme volumen sobre Vampiros y otros seres de la Oscuridad. Sirius lo observaba. Le gustaba leer, pero prefería mirarlo a él, buscando las expresiones de su rostro, intentado descifrar sus emociones. Podía estar seguro por sus gestos de cuándo leía algo que le agradaba y cuándo era al contrario. El pequeño licántropo era tan transparente como una gota de agua fresca.

Pequeño. Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. No era precisamente pequeño, a pesar del aspecto que mostraba, pero le gustaba verlo así, joven, enérgico… con todas esas cicatrices. Le alegraba que hubiera decidido dejárselas, porque a Sirius le volvía loco acariciarlas y lamerlas mientras lo hacían.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿De dónde sacarán toda esta información equivocada? Me gustaría conocer a la persona que escribe estos libros –entonces se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo observaba-… Qué.

-Nada –sonrió divertido-. Es que hacía tiempo que no te veía enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado –le corrigió-. Sólo… indignado. Aquí dicen cosas de los licántropos completamente absurdas. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan equivocados?

Sirius se encogió de hombros en un gesto elegante.

-¿Qué importa ya nada? Aquí no pueden hacerte daño sus críticas ni sus palabras de desprecio.

-Ya. Pero es difícil olvidar lo que fui una vez.

-Y no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Para qué vas a olvidarlo? Después de todo nuestra vida no estuvo tan mal.

Remus lo miró con curiosidad.

-Que digas eso precisamente tú… Después de todo lo que pasó. ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Es fácil. He sopesado todos mis actos, he puesto en una balanza mi vida entera y sencillamente los buenos momentos compensan con creces los malos.

Remus cerró el libro para volcar en él toda su atención.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Sé que podría haber sido mejor, pero también podría haber sido mucho peor. Tú podrías haber acabado en Ravenclaw o yo en Slytherin. O podrías haber sido una chica. ¿Imaginas? –sonrió-. Todo podría haber sido muy diferente, un par de años de diferencia, algunos kilómetros de distancia y podríamos no habernos conocido nunca.

Remus se levantó y se acercó para sentarse junto a él en el sofá. Con un suspiro recostó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que Sirius tanteara en busca de su mano y entrelazara con ella sus dedos.

-¿No me habrías querido si hubiera sido una chica?

-No lo sé –confesó-. Supongo que te habría querido aunque fueses un licántropo –Remus sonrió ante la indirecta-. Pero me alegro de que ocurriese como ocurrió.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Recuerdas aquella tarde… en el lago?

-¿El día de la tormenta?

-Sí.

Remus sonrió.

-Claro. Pillamos un catarro monumental. Una semana entera en la enfermería a base de jarabe de ortigas.

-Estaba asqueroso.

-Y que lo digas.

-Yo creo que la Señora Pomfrey aprovechó para vengarse de nosotros.

-No te metas con ella. Era una buena mujer.

Sirius asintió y quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Fue la primera vez que deseé besarte.

Remus se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-No me lo habías dicho –y al rato añadió-. Habíamos discutido.

-Lo sé.

-Llevabas varios días sin hablarme. Ni siquiera sé por qué te enfadaste tanto.

-Fue por culpa de ese Laurie.

-¿Laurie?

-Sí, ese amigo tuyo. Durante una temporada fuisteis inseparables.

-Ronald Laurie. Sólo coincidimos en un par de asignaturas y aprovechábamos para estudiar juntos. ¿Ese Laurie?

-Creo que me puse celoso.

Remus parecía sorprendido.

-¡Pero si estábamos en cuarto! Creía que no te interesaste por mí hasta finales de quinto curso.

-Pasabas toda la tarde con él.

-A James y a ti no os gustaba estudiar en la Biblioteca y él era un chico agradable –recordó-. Nos llevábamos bien.

-Durante un tiempo ibais juntos a todas partes: a clase, a la biblioteca… y un día cuando llegué al invernadero él se había colocado a tu lado para trabajar en tu grupo.

-¿Estabas celoso de Laurie? –rió.

-No te rías, Lupin. Si no hubiera sido por eso a lo mejor nunca me habría planteado estar contigo. Pero os veía mucho juntos y empecé a pensar cosas absurdas. De pronto empecé a imaginaros a los dos, perdidos en algún rincón oscuro, besándoos… y me llevaban los demonios. No dejaba de pensar en ti… hasta que una noche lo hice.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, pensé en ti mientras… bueno, no querrás que sea más explícito.

Lupin estaba encantado con las revelaciones.

-¿Te masturbabas mientras pensabas en mí? –preguntó con curiosidad infantil-. ¿En serio? Es encantador.

-Bueno, tenía catorce años. En aquella época me masturbaba pensando en casi todo. Pero se puede decir que te convertiste en mi fantasía recurrente preferida.

-Vaya –silbó.

-No te rías, seguro que tú también lo hacías.

-¿Masturbarme pensando en mí? –rió-. Sí, a menudo.

-¡No me digas que no sospechaste nada!

-Pues… no.

-¿Pero en qué nube vivías, Lupin? ¡Si hasta James se dio cuenta!

-Sirius, andabas todo el día persiguiendo faldas. Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que hacías de noche. ¿Cómo querías que imaginara que en realidad pensabas en mí cuando te tocabas?

-Supongo que no eras tan perceptivo como yo creía.

Remus le dio un codazo haciéndose el ofendido y Sirius rió entre dientes. Después de un rato en silencio Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te lo dije? Era sábado. Acabábamos de llegar de Hogsmeade.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Llevabas todo el día muy raro, como ausente. Nada más llegar a la torre me cogiste del brazo y me llevaste directo al dormitorio porque decías que tenías algo importante que decirme. Creía que querías hablar del regalo de cumpleaños de Peter.

Era bonito recordar aquellos momentos, cuando eran jóvenes e inexpertos y tenían toda la vida por delante.

-Parecías asustado mientras te besaba.

-_Estaba_ asustado.

-¿En qué pensabas? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Pues… pensaba que seguramente el whisky que habías bebido esa tarde te había sentado mal. Todo el día con aquella actitud y de buenas a primeras me encierras en la habitación y me sueltas aquello de que no querías seguir esperando y que ibas a hacerlo. Y me besaste. Sin dejarme reaccionar. Y era mi primer beso.

-Sí –sonrió Sirius-. Pero aprendiste rápido.

Remus sonrió también.

-Me pilló de improviso, pero fue muy bonito.

-¡¿De improviso?! Vamos, Lupin, si no dejaba de hacerte señales.

-¿Señales? ¿Qué señales?

-¡Oh, vamos! Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, junto al lago. Te dije que eras mucho más tranquilo y paciente que James y que cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts me iría a vivir contigo.

-¿Y eso era una señal?

-¡Claro! –Remus sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Y qué me dices de aquella otra vez, en la Biblioteca? ¿Cuando aquella niña se acercó a pedirme que le acompañara al baile y le dije que esperaba ir con otra persona? Te estaba mirando a ti.

-Ya. Creía que simplemente te la querías quitar de encima.

-¡Te cogí de la mano! Aquel sábado, antes de decírtelo. En Hogsmeade.

-Bueno –dijo Remus pensativo-, eso sí me pareció un poco raro. Pero no creí que fueras por ahí, la verdad. No sé, hasta entonces yo creía que sólo te interesaban las mujeres y que sólo sentías cariño por mí porque me considerabas débil y enfermizo.

-Te consideraba débil y enfermizo –confesó-. Al principio.

-Ya.

-¿De verdad no lo sospechabas?

-No.

-¿Ni un poco? -Remus se encogió de hombros-. Te llevarías una buena sorpresa –sonrió.

-Pues imagínate: de repente mi mejor amigo estaba allí, diciendo un montón de cosas sobre que le gustaba y que no quería estropear las cosas pero si no hacía nada se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

-Pues menos mal que lo hice, porque si no no te hubieras dado por aludido en la vida.

-Sí –sonrió Remus dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Menos mal que lo hiciste.

-¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido? –preguntó en voz más baja.

-Nunca –dijo el licántropo con firmeza.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando…?

-No.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza.

-Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y en la muerte, supongo.

-De verdad, Sirius –rió-, si no dejas de decir cursilerías voy a tener que hacer algo.

-¿Como qué?

-¿Qué tal besarte para no dejarte hablar?

-Me parece bien –rió.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

Daia**BLACK**


	10. El intruso

**EVEN IN DEATH **

**10. El intruso**

Era verano. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la cocina y Remus se entretenía cortando algunas verduras para la cena mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de escuela. Era feliz. No podía explicarlo, pero se sentía alegre, como si fuera el primer día de clase después de unas largas y soporíferas vacaciones, como si al fin, después de siglos sin verlos, supier que volvería a reunirse de nuevo con sus queridos amigos.

Raspó un par de zanahorias bajo el agua fría del grifo y luego las cortó a ruedas y las echó en una enorme cacerola que había junto al fuego.

-Buenos días.

Remus sonrió. Sirius se acercó a él y recostó la barbilla en su hombro con cansancio.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan lleno de energía? –preguntó entre bostezos- Yo estoy agotado después de la sesión de anoche.

Besos, caricias… habían revuelto las sábanas bajo el empuje de sus cuerpos desnudos. Hacer el amor con Sirius era volver todo del revés.

-Café –confesó Remus con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Claro. ¿Y tu herida?

-Perfecta.

-¿No te duele?

-Después de anoche, hay otras partes del cuerpo que me duelen más.

Remus cogió una taza y la llenó de café. El cálido aroma inundó al instante la cocina.

-Sin leche y bien cargado, como te gusta…

-Gracias.

Remus se volvió para darle la taza… pero entonces soltó un grito, la taza se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos y el café se derramó.

-¿Cariño? ¿Te pasa algo?

Tonks lo miraba con preocupación, asustada por su reacción. Sirius había desaparecido y ya no estaban en Grimmauld Place, sino en su casa, la que compartía con Nimphadora desde que se habían casado. Remus retrocedió un par de pasos, probablemente el sol se había ocultado tras una nube, porque de pronto todo se había vuelto tremendamente oscuro.

-¿Remus?

-¿Y Sirius?

Su mujer parpadeó.

-¿Sirius?

-Estaba… estaba aquí hace un momento –murmuró.

-Sirius no está aquí, Remus, sólo estoy yo.

-No. Le he oído hace un segundo, me ha dado los buenos días y me ha preguntado por la herida…

-¿Herida? ¿Qué herida?

Entonces, un llanto llegó desde algún lugar de la casa. El llanto de un bebé.

-Estaba aquí…

-Cariño –Tonks se acercó a él y colocó una mano pequeña sobre su brazo-, Sirius no está. El murió, ¿recuerdas?

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. Remus se soltó de la caricia y tropezó con la taza de café, que rodó hasta quedar bajo la mesa.

-No.

-Está muerto –dijo su mujer compasiva-. Ahora estás conmigo.

El llanto era cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insoportable. Remus se tapó los oídos.

-¡NO! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Tú no estás aquí!

Tonks sonrió y se acercó a él, pero Remus se soltó y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó al pasillo éste se alargó, como si fuera un corredor interminable. Remus corrió por él, pasando al lado de habitaciones frías y vacías. El llanto cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, hasta que por fin llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo delante de la última habitación. El bebé estaba allí.

Remus abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en una habitación oscura. Nada más entrar el llanto cesó.

-¿Teddy?

Había una figura allí, sentada junto a una cuna de madera. Remus avanzó despacio. Cuando se acercó pudo distinguir la silueta de la persona que se sentaba junto a su hijo.

-Lo has elegido a él.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Prefieres a tu hijo antes que a mí?

Remus negó con la cabeza, desesperado.

-Él sigue vivo –dijo el licántropo.

-¿Y si no fuera así?

-¿Qué?

-Si él estuviera muerto, si necesitara tu ayuda… ¿Me abandonarías por él?

Sirius se puso en pie y Remus retrocedió un par de pasos, acercándose a la cuna. El rostro de su amante seguía envuelto en sombras.

-Si tuvieras que elegir, ¿con quién te quedarías? -Sirius se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con una mano-. Dices que me amas. ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

En ese momento la luz iluminó el rostro de Sirius, un rostro demacrado, esquelético… el rostro de un cadáver.

*

Remus despertó empapado en sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente que fue incapaz de ponerse de pie.

-¿Sirius?

La cama, a su lado, estaba vacía. Volvía a estar solo en la tenebrosa mansión. Sentado en el borde del colchón, Remus se sujetó la cabeza con las manos mientras procuraba calmarse. Había sido una pesadilla, pero la sensación de miedo y melancolía aún no desaparecía. Respiró hondo un par de veces… y entonces lo oyó.

El llanto de un niño.

Remus abrió los ojos espantado. Al principio pensó que su subconsciente le gastaba una mala pasada, que aquel desesperante sonido era parte de la pesadilla que había entrelazado sus pensamientos, un retazo de irrealidad que se había colado en su cabeza al despertar. Pero entonces volvió a oírlo y esta vez estaba seguro de que aquel sonido era real.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. El sonido cesó por un momento y Remus contuvo la respiración. ¿Y si lo estaba imaginando? Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, con una mano en la barandilla. La casa estaba envuelta en sombras. Intentó pensar en algo alegre para espantar el miedo y conseguir algo de claridad, pero aún tenía el corazón encogido y de pronto sentía un frío terrible.

-No es real –murmuró.

Sólo era un sueño, una pesadilla. Teddy no estaba allí. Teddy no…

-¿Papá?

Remus se quedó paralizado. Nunca había oído a su hijo hablar. Cuando él murió Teddy era sólo un bebé, un bebé inquieto que cambiaba el color de su pelo constantemente. Pero había algo en aquella voz que le resultó increíblemente familiar.

-Ted… -murmuró conmovido.

No podía ser ¡Teddy estaba vivo! No podía escuchar sus gritos en aquel lugar, a menos que…

-¿Papá?

Remus soltó un grito desgarrado.

-¡¡¿TEDDY?!!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo. Apenas podía respirar. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reunir el valor suficiente para abrir la puerta de la Biblioteca. Cuando al fin lo hizo, cuando entró, sólo encontró una sala polvorienta llena de libros viejos.

-¿Ted? –llamó desesperado-. ¿Ted, estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

Recorrió la sala, atravesando las sombras, y se encaminó al pequeño patio interior. Estaba vacío. Remus se sentó en un sillón y dejó que su pulso se normalizara.

Teddy no estaba allí, debía de haberlo imaginado. Con un suspiro se acurrucó sobre el sillón y allí se quedó hasta que amaneció… o al menos hasta que un poco de luz se coló en la silenciosa estancia.

*

-¿Estás bien?

La voz del diablillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí.

-No lo parece –el diablillo se acercó a su silla y trepando por su brazo lo contempló de cerca-. Tienes un aspecto terrible. Tienes los ojos hinchados y estás muy pálido. Más de lo normal. Como si estuvieras…

-¿Muerto? –rió sarcástico.

-No lo sé. No pareces encontrarte bien.

-He tenido una pesadilla.

Le hubiera gustado hablar de aquello con Sirius, confesar sus temores entre sus brazos, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo y le decía que todo saldría bien… Pero Sirius no estaba. Se había vuelto a marchar a donde quiera que se fuera cada vez que desaparecía. Y él estaba solo, con aquel extraño ser, que parecía el único dispuesto a escucharle, y él necesitaba desahogarse.

-Bueno, ¿acaso no es todo aquí una pesadilla?

-Escuché a mi hijo.

-Oh –el diablillo lo miró un rato en silencio-. ¿Tu hijo está…?

-No. Al menos que yo sepa. Él debería estar vivo, ¿pero entonces cómo…?

-A veces los dos mundos se entrelazan. No es normal, pero hay personas que pueden ver desde aquí qué ocurre al otro lado. Como él.

-¿Sirius? –Remus parecía confuso-. ¿Él puede…?

En ese momento recordó aquella conversación, en la Casa de los Gritos, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Sirius sabía que se había casado con Tonks, incluso sabía que tenía un hijo. ¿Acaso era capaz de comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

-No es normal que alguien llegado del otro lado tenga ese tipo de facultades. Suelen ser los grandes demonios los únicos con ese poder. Aunque también es posible que tu hijo esté ya aquí y por eso has podido oírlo.

-No –Remus se puso de pie-. Ted no está muerto. Mi hijo sigue vivo. Lo sé.

Era obvio que el diablillo no compartía su opinión, pero no parecía tener ganas de discutir, así que le siguió la corriente.

-Entonces –se encogió de hombros- habrá sido sólo una pesadilla.

Remus no contestó. Había oído a su hijo en sueños pero también cuando estaba despierto. Lo había oído llamarle y su voz parecía tan real…

-Sí, seguramente ha sido eso. Sólo una pesadilla.

Aquella vez Sirius tardó en volver. Durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente Remus no pudo apartar sus pensamientos de su hijo, de la pesadilla y de los gritos que había oído en la casa. El diablillo revoloteaba a su alrededor sin que él le prestara la más mínima atención.

Remus daba vueltas y más vueltas a la misma idea: ¿Y si Teddy estaba muerto? ¿Y si estaba allí, perdido, buscándole? Sabía que era improbable, que seguramente su hijo seguiría vivo, que Harry se aseguraría, ahora que ni él ni Tonks estaban allí, de que nada le faltase. La guerra había acabado, así que no había razón para…

Un movimiento rápido al otro lado de la ventana lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Al principio pensó que podía ser Sirius, que volvía a casa, pero al ver que nadie entraba empezó a asustarse.

¿Había alguien rondando en el exterior?

Se levantó y se asomó con cuidado, procurando no ser visto. Divisó una sombra escondiéndose al otro lado de la casa, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Intrigado, buscó otra ventana por la que asomarse. Fue al salón y allí se ocultó tras la cortina.

-¿Qué haces?

-Shhh.

Remus mandó callar al diablillo y volvió a asomarse al exterior. Al principio no vio nada, pero entonces distinguió una figura a lo lejos, a unos veinte metros de la casa. ¿Parecía un niño?

Su pulso se aceleró.

Sí, era un niño. Y estaba allí, completamente quieto, mirando justo en su dirección. No podía asegurar que fuera su hijo, la última vez que lo vio era apenas un bebé y de todas formas estaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Quién es?

Remus no escuchó al diablillo aunque éste estaba sentado en su hombro. Sabía que era imposible, que no podía ser.

¿Pero y si fuera él?

Parpadeó un momento y cuando volvió a fijarse había desaparecido.

Lo más sensato sería hablar con Sirius, contárselo todo: la pesadilla y la extraña figura tras la ventana. Pero le asustaba que él reaccionara como lo había hecho en la pesadilla, que le echara en cara que se preocupaba más por su hijo que por él mismo, así que de momento decidió esperar.

*

Sin embargo, era incapaz de concentrarse en los libros que pretendía leer y a menudo se mostraba ausente cuando Sirius intentaba hablar con él de cualquier cosa que no fuera el silencio y la oscuridad que los envolvían.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Remus cerró el libro con un suspiro.

-Me estaba preguntando qué sería de Harry y los demás –La mirada de Sirius era indescifrable-. ¿Crees que ellos…? ¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Supongo que sí. Espero que sí.

Remus tardó un poco en pronunciar las palabras que estaba pensando.

-Lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? Estar vivo. Estoy muy agradecido por estar contigo, por supuesto, pero -un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas antes de que pudiera controlarlas-… Éramos tan felices en Hogwarts… Antes de que todo pasase. Antes de que Voldemort arruinara nuestras vidas. Si pudiéramos regresar a esos días…

-No tiene sentido compadecerse –replicó Sirius con voz seria-. El pasado quedó atrás y no hay manera de volver a él.

-Ya…, pero no puedo evitarlo. A menudo recuerdo aquel primer día de escuela, cuando James me saludó con aquella sonrisa en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras tú te entretenías aparentando ignorar a todo el mundo. Estaba asustado entonces –confesó con una sonrisa triste-. Muy asustado. Yo no quería ir al Colegio porque me daba miedo pasar solo las noches de luna llena, pero Dumbledore convenció a mis padres de que era una buena oportunidad para mí y ellos me obligaron a ir.

-Sí, bueno, mis padres debieron quedarse descansando cuando les llegó la carta. Estarían deseando librarse de mí.

-No quiero olvidarlo. La Eternidad es demasiado tiempo y no quiero perder todos esos recuerdos: ni los alegres ni los tristes.

-No dejaremos que eso pase.

-Casi no recuerdo el color de los ojos de Lily –su voz se quebró y fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Sirius se levantó y se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Remus enterró la cara en su camisa mientras se desahogaba llorando. No lo había hecho desde que había llegado allí, pero últimamente la oscuridad era más intensa y el miedo le estaba volviendo más débil.

-No puedo evitar pensar que algún día la Oscuridad nos engullirá por completo y desapareceremos para siempre. Y no quiero apartarme de ti. No quiero dejar de existir y olvidar… No quiero morir.

-Eso no va a pasar –murmuró Sirius mientras lo balanceaba con suavidad contra su pecho-. No vamos a permitir que eso suceda. No dejaremos que los recuerdos se diluyan, no mientras estemos juntos.

-¿Lo prometes?

Sirius asintió.

-Lo prometo.

-Me alegro –murmuró Remus con un suspiro-, porque no soportaría quedarme solo.

*

-¿Y bien?

-Todo marcha según lo planeado, señor.

-¿La pesadilla fue cosa tuya?

El diablillo asintió orgulloso.

-Y el espejismo al otro lado de la ventana también. El humano está empezando a dudar.

-Bien. Necesitamos volverle aún más débil. Tenemos que conseguir que salga de la casa.

-No os preocupéis, señor, yo me encargaré de eso.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Sé exactamente qué cuerdas pulsar para desestabilizarlo. Su hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El diablillo mostró sus colmillos en un amago de sonrisa.

-Él confía en mí.

-Creía que ese Black era su debilidad.

-Sí, pero también tiene cierto apego a ese niño. Después de todo es su padre.

-Bien. Pero no tardes demasiado. No podemos dejar que él se dé cuenta.

-Claro, señor. No os preocupéis, haré mi trabajo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Antes de nada, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar. He estado unos días fuera y no he tenido acceso al ordenador, por eso no he podido subir antes este capítulo. También quería dar las gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, y en especial a los que comentasteis el último capítulo: **Suiris E`Doluc, Mila, Dzeta, arabellaw, azdy, Leslie Rebeka Black Snape, Yeire, Merodeadora Blacky, Nicky Lupin, Helen Black Potter, Isabellatrix Black Swan y Belladona Black Swan. **Vuestros reviews significan mucho para mí. Espero que también os haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Ya nos vamos acercando al final! Nos leemos pronto.**

Daia**BLACK**


	11. El Exterior

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**11. El Exterior**

Remus intentaba que Sirius no lo advirtiera, pero era difícil mantener la compostura todo el tiempo mientras todo se desmoronaba en su mente. Finalmente no había podido contenerse y había acabado llorando entre sus brazos, a pesar de que se había prometido que no dejaría que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que le preocupaba.

Esa noche Remus bajó al jardín y se quedó un rato entre las plantas, oyendo el susurro del agua que brotaba de la vieja fuente, tratando de poner en orden todos sus recuerdos para no olvidar ninguno.

Fue allí donde Sirius lo encontró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

Sirius se acercó.

-Antes parecías bastante alterado.

-Ya se me ha pasado.

-Escucha, sé que estás asustado, que piensas que esto no es fácil… Pero no dejaré que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus lo miró y vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó a su lado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, rodeado de plantas y de luz.

-Estaba recordando nuestra primera noche en Hogwarts –susurró Remus.

-¿La noche que Peter se puso a llorar y nos despertó a todos?

Remus asintió con una sonrisa.

-James intentaba calmarlo mientras tú le decías que dejara de comportarse como un crío y dejara de llorar. Dabas miedo.

-¿Y qué hacías tú mientras?

-Escuchar.

-Demasiado tímido para intervenir, ¿eh?

-Sirius.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte.

-¿El qué?

-Al día siguiente James y tú faltasteis a clase de Pociones. ¿Dónde estabais?

Sirius sonrió.

-Nos perdimos.

Remus alzó las cejas con incredulidad y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Más o menos. Es verdad que al principio nos equivocamos de clase y luego… bueno, James dijo que quería investigar el castillo y yo decidí acompañarle.

-¿En serio?

-Tenía alma de aventurero.

-Y murió como tal –murmuró Remus.

Sirius lo miró y él intentó sonreír.

-Tranquilo, no voy a volver a ponerme nostálgico.

Sirius acarició su mejilla con suavidad y luego se acercó para besarlo en los labios. Cuando quiso retirarse Remus no le dejó.

-Quédate –murmuró-. Por favor. Sólo un rato…

Sirius lo agarró de la nuca y lo volvió a besar con fuerza. Las manos del licántropo empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, buscando un lugar por el que entrar en contacto con su piel. Cuando al fin consiguió desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa, Sirius agarró sus muñecas y tirando de ellas lo obligó a tumbarse en el suelo. Remus lo miró, con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

Sirius se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarlo, sin soltar sus manos. Remus gimió al sentir el roce de su erección contra la suya.

-Sirius…

Él siguió embistiendo suavemente contra él, en una cadencia que a Remus pareció demasiado lenta. Remus gimió y con un esfuerzo logró deshacerse de su agarre. Con un gesto rápido logró quitarse los pantalones y esperó a que Sirius hiciera lo mismo con los suyos antes de rodear sus caderas con sus piernas.

-Estás impaciente, ¿eh?

-Sabes que sí –sonrió Remus-. Siempre lo estoy cuando se trata de estar contigo.

Sirius deslizó los dedos por la cicatriz de su cara antes de volver a besarlo con suavidad.

-Te quiero.

Remus se dejó envolver por la sensación de su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que Sirius y él se unieron de aquella manera, en la Casa de los Gritos. Remus estaba nervioso porque pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien podía abrir la puerta y encontrarlos allí, desnudos el uno contra el otro, apenas dos jóvenes que empezaban a descubrirse el uno al otro. Sirius marcó el ritmo todo el rato y Remus se dejó llevar. Aún recordaba cómo le asustó sentir sus dedos allí abajo, y la sensación de vergüenza cuando finalmente se corrió, manchando su estómago y el de Sirius, que se rió al ver su expresión de pánico al descubrir que habían manchado las sábanas. _Tranquilo, lobo, me sé un hechizo buenísimo para volver a dejarlo todo limpio._

Sirius lo penetró con fuerza y Remus lo agarró por los hombros, dejando allí la marca de sus uñas. Cuando era joven solía pensar que nunca podría llegar a tener una relación con nadie por culpa de su enfermedad. Sirius le había demostrado que estaba equivocado, que también él tenía derecho a vivir como los demás. Había sido el primero que le había hecho sentirse un chico normal, tal vez por eso se había enamorado de él de aquella forma que muchos tacharían de enfermiza. A lo mejor ésa era la razón por la que no podía entender una existencia sin él.

Sirius embistió un poco más fuerte y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Remus, mientras daba las gracias por haberle encontrado, por poder estar a su lado, incluso ahora que todo lo demás parecía haber acabado.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Remus se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Tú nunca me harías daño.

Sirius siguió empujando y un rato después Remus notó aquella tibieza en su interior mientras él mismo se corría con un gemido que apenas logró contener.

Sirius se separó de él y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad?

-Casi siempre –admitió.

Se quedaron allí un rato, rodeados del verdor de las plantas y el murmullo de la fuente, con la cabeza llena de besos y caricias adolescentes.

-Tengo que salir.

Remus intentó deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Bien.

Sirius lo miró, como si esperara que le preguntara algo, pero Remus se apartó de él y empezó a vestirse. Sirius suspiró.

-Confía en mí. Sólo un poco más.

Remus le dio un beso de despedida y lo vio marcharse. Otra vez. Y volvió a quedarse solo.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la Biblioteca, dispuesto a buscar algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo… y entonces volvió a oírlo.

-¿Papá?

La voz sonaba asustada, al otro lado de la puerta.

-No, por favor…

-¡Papá!

Remus se tapó los oídos.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

¿Por qué no le dejaban tranquilo? Él sólo quería estar allí, con Sirius, ¿por qué no les dejaban en paz?

El diablillo se acercó a él y empezó a revolotear asustado tratando de llamar su atención.

-Está ahí fuera.

Remus lo miró.

-No es él.

-No sé quién es, no sé si es tu hijo o no… pero está ahí fuera y… hay alguien vigilándolo. Creo que está en peligro.

Remus dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Quieren hacerle daño.

Corrió hacia la ventana y lo vio. Un niño, su hijo, a unos pasos de la casa, solo, llorando. Y detrás de él…

-¡¡NO!!

Remus soltó un grito y se precipitó hacia la puerta. La abrió sin pensar, pero se detuvo en el umbral antes de atreverse a dar un paso.

_No salgas de la casa._

Teddy estaba allí, viendo aterrorizado cómo aquel perro se precipitaba contra él. Remus no tuvo corazón para esperar a que le alcanzara. Su hijo o no, aquel ser estaba en peligro y fue incapaz de ignorar ese hecho.

-¡Aléjate de él!

Su grito hizo que el animal se detuviera y los dos, niño y bestia, se giraron hacia él. Remus miró a su alrededor desesperado y cogió lo primero que encontró: una piedra afilada y gris.

-¡Ven aquí! –el niño lo miraba indeciso, el perro, sin saber por cuál de los dos decidirse, los evaluaba con la mirada-. ¡¡VEN AQUÍ!! –chilló desesperado-, ¡VAMOS!

El niño dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero la bestia pareció tomar por fin su decisión y se lanzó sobre él.

-¡¡NO!! –Remus salió corriendo hacia ellos, con la piedra preparada para el ataque. El perro había mordido el cuello del niño, pero lo soltó al ver acercarse al otro contrincante-. ¡SUÉLTALE!

El animal obedeció y en un segundo abandonó al niño para lanzarse sobre él. Remus consiguió golpearle y el perro lanzó un aullido lastimero.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! –gritó.

Entonces, los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea, pero la furia y el miedo de Remus eran superiores al hambre de la bestia, que acabó muerta sobre las rocas, con el cuello partido y lleno de heridas.

Remus consiguió ponerse en pie con dificultad. El niño seguía de pie, mirándole.

-¿Estás bien? -Intentó acercarse a él, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas delante de él-. Me alegro de que no te hiciera daño –añadió con una sonrisa.

El niño lo miraba sin pestañear y Remus empezó a asustarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Pero justo cuando alargaba hacia él su mano temblorosa, el niño reaccionó, apretando las dos manos en torno a su garganta. Su rostro, hasta entonces impasible, se transformó de repente. Su boca se abrió en una mueca cruel que pretendía ser una sonrisa y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Debiste obedecer y no salir de la casa.

Remus intentaba liberarse de la presa, pero la lucha con el perro había consumido gran parte de su energía y el niño apretaba con fuerza.

-Por fin eres mío.

Apenas podía respirar. Boqueó buscando aire y sintió cómo se mareaba, a punto de desmayarse. Justo cuando creía que no podría aguantar, cuando el niño que no era un niño se acercaba a él con la boca abierta para devorarle, un zarpazo y una dentellada lo apartaron de sus garras y Remus cayó al suelo, con las manos en la garganta, tosiendo y tratando de volver a respirar.

Cuando se recuperó un poco pudo fijarse en lo que había pasado y entonces vio a Sirius, convertido en el enorme perro negro, luchando contra un demonio negro más alto que él.

Remus se puso en pie como pudo, pendiente de la pelea. El demonio consiguió desgarrar el pecho del perro, pero Sirius gruñó y se lanzó al ataque con tanta fiereza que la cabeza del animal golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

-¡Sirius!

Remus quería ayudar, pero aún le fallaban las fuerzas y de todas formas no habría sabido qué hacer: los dos colosos estaban enfrascados en una batalla que sólo admitía espectadores, y Remus sólo pudo mirar.

La pelea se prolongó hasta que Sirius enganchó con fiereza la garganta del demonio entre sus dientes y apretó con toda su fuerza hasta que la sangre, espesa y negra, empezó a empapar el suelo.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que el corazón de Remus se encogiera: el demonio había abandonado su apariencia de fiera salvaje y volvía a ser el niño que Remus había salvado. Su hijo.

-¡Sirius, detente! –chilló.

Pero Sirius parecía enloquecido, incapaz de oír su grito. Su único objetivo era acabar con aquel ser costara lo que costara. Sólo que ahora el que sangraba bajo sus dientes era Teddy y Remus era incapaz de ver algo así.

-¡¡BASTA, SIRIUS!!

Pero parecía que él no podía escucharle. Seguía luchando, mordiendo, desgarrando el cuerpo tierno del niño que trataba de defenderse de su cruel ataque.

-¡¡SIRIUS!! Por favor…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara del licántropo. No quería ver aquello. Era demasiado cruel. Sirius matando a su propio hijo… Sabía que no era real, que en realidad aquel ser no era su hijo, sino un ser terrible que había adoptado su apariencia para despertar así su compasión. Sabía que era una trampa, pero él mismo sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie que se pareciera a uno de sus seres queridos y el simple hecho de que Sirius atacara sin siquiera pensar, sin plantearse lo que significaba hacer daño a aquel rostro…

-Basta…

Se tapó la cara con las manos. No podía seguir mirando. Si Sirius mataba a Tedd no quería verlo. No quería tener esa imagen grabada en su memoria por toda la eternidad.

Pero súbitamente los ruidos cesaron y sólo se escuchó el sonido renqueante de un gruñido y el gorgoteo de la sangre que se derramaba de la herida. Entre sollozos Remus apartó las manos y se atrevió a mirar. Sirius había vencido, pero no había matado a Tedd. Tenía atrapado el cuerpo del muchacho bajo sus garras, clavándole las uñas en el pecho, impidiéndole levantarse.

-Tedd –murmuró.

Al ver que el licántropo lo miraba el niño se volvió hacia él con mirada suplicante. Estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía una criatura desvalida.

-Padre. Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme. No dejes que me mate. No dejes que me haga daño.

No era él. Y Remus lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura por aquel extraño disfrazado con la piel de su hijo.

-Por favor, Sirius –suplicó.

-No es él, Remus –La apariencia del perro salvaje había desaparecido y volvía a ser él, Sirius, con los ojos negros de ojeras y una expresión de cansancio que estremeció a Remus casi tanto como la imagen del niño-. ¿No te das cuenta? Quiere engañarnos. Sólo quiere hacernos daño.

-Lo sé. Sé que no es él, pero… No puedo verlo, Sirius. No puedo ver cómo lo matas. Si lo haces…

-Entonces no mires -El animago se volvió hacia su presa con una expresión de odio que casi lo transformó de nuevo en el perro terrible que lo dominaba cuando se enfurecía-. Él iba a matarte a ti, Remus. Iba a hacerlo.

El niño seguía retorciéndose, sin apenas fuerzas después de la paliza. Su voz sonó extrañamente infantil.

-No puedes hacerme daño. No lo harás si él te lo pide.

Su sonrisa llena de maldad hizo que Remus casi cambiara de opinión, pero aquella opresión en el pecho no había desaparecido del todo.

-Déjalo ir, Sirius.

-¡Ha intentado matarte! –gritó-. Si se marcha volverá y atacará de nuevo. No voy a dejarlo suelto, Remus. ¡No dejaré que te siga haciendo daño!

Su voz estaba cargada de rabia, pero seguía sin moverse, sin decidirse a dar el golpe definitivo.

-No tienes valor, ¿verdad? No me harás daño si él te lo suplica. Dejarás que decida por ti, que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, aunque tú sabes qué es lo correcto.

-Cállate.

-Este hombre prefiere a su hijo antes que a ti. Prefiere al fruto de su mujer antes que a ti. Lo ves, ¿verdad? La quería. Y ahora sabe que debería haberse marchado con ella, que no debería haberte seguido hasta aquí.

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!

El demonio soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? No eres tan importante. Nunca lo has sido.

-Sirius, no es cierto. ¡Te quiero! ¿No te lo he demostrado lo suficiente? No me habría ido aunque hubiera podido.

-Aunque hubiera podido. Pero no pudo, ¿verdad? No tuvo opción, no pudo elegir. Está aquí porque le obligaste a vender su alma por ti. Sólo por eso.

La presión de Sirius había empezado a aflojarse. La furia había desaparecido de su rostro para dejar paso a una expresión de dolor y duda.

-¡No es verdad! –gritó el licántropo-. ¡No le escuches! Quería estar contigo. ¡Te elegí a ti!

-Lo dice para que no te sientas mal. Siempre fue demasiado bueno, incluso contigo.

-Si no te callas ahora mismo juro por Dumbledore que te mataré –dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados.

-No lo harás. No tienes agallas.

Sirius hizo un ademán para volver a atacar, pero en ese momento Remus lo cogió del brazo y toda su ira desapareció.

-Déjalo, Sirius. No merece la pena. Si sigues adelante los dos nos arrepentiremos y no queremos tener nada que reprocharnos –Remus se acercó aún más y sus brazos rodearon su torso-. Olvidemos esto. Y volvamos a casa.

-Tú no tienes casa –llegó la voz desde el suelo-. Todo aquí es una ilusión, lo sabes. Estáis muertos en un mundo que no os quiere y tarde o temprano todo acabará. No debiste venir. Te equivocaste. Pensabas que vuestro amor era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no podéis sobrevivir aquí. Jamás podrás perdonarle: él ha destrozado tu alma.

-¡¡BASTA!! -Esta vez fue la voz de Remus la que interrumpió al demonio-. ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Vine porque quise!

Sus pupilas se habían alargado y su rostro había perdido los rasgos aniñados que adquirió al poco de morir.

El demonio sonrió, contento al ver su reacción.

-Te ha engañado todo este tiempo. Dice que te quiere, pero ¿no ves en qué se ha convertido? –Remus tomó aire, parecía un animal a punto de atacar-. Ya no hay nada de la persona a la que querías. Se está convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-El único monstruo aquí eres tú.

-¿Eso crees? –rió-. ¿De verdad estás tan ciego?

-Él no es…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? ¿De verdad no puedes verlo? –Remus desvió la mirada hacia Sirius, que parecía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Y repitió-. Vuestro amor no es tan fuerte.

Remus tomó aire.

-Sí, lo es –y volviéndose hacia Sirius añadió-: Si tengo que elegir me quedo contigo, Sirius. Mátalo.

Sirius lo miró indeciso.

-¿Estás seguro?

Remus asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Seguro. No quiero volver a oírlo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en la casa.

A su espalda quedaron los gritos, que poco a poco se convirtieron en aullidos, el ruido de los huesos al romperse y las dentelladas del enorme perro negro. Remus cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar la respiración. Poco a poco los ruidos se fueron apagando hasta que sólo se escuchó el gorgoteo de la sangre al empapar el suelo y la respiración agitada del enorme perro negro.

Luego todo quedó en silencio.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por vuestros comentarios. ¡Feliz año!**

Daia**BLACK**


	12. El enfrentamiento

**EVEN IN DEATH**

**12. El enfrentamiento**

Al cabo de un rato que se le hizo eterno, Remus se giró y vio a Sirius entrar. Casi no podía respirar y parecía que volver a su forma humana había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Remus se apresuró a ayudarle, lo cogió del brazo y lo guió hasta una silla. Sirius miraba a su alrededor desorientado, hasta que fijó su mirada en él.

-L-lo siento –murmuró.

Incapaz de hablar, Remus le echó los brazos al cuello. Ahora lo comprendía. Sabía por qué Sirius volvía tan mal cada día. Seguramente habría tenido que enfrentarse continuamente con monstruos parecidos, enzarzándose en luchas que le iban desgarrando el alma poco a poco hasta dejarlo agotado y casi fuera de sí. Y todo por él, para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Es culpa mía –gimió-. Si te hubiera dejado acabar antes con él…

Sirius se dejó abrazar y durante un momento ninguno de los dos habló, pero finalmente Remus se incorporó con una mirada de decisión.

-Necesito saberlo –dijo con firmeza-. Necesito saber dónde vas cada noche, cuando desapareces.

Sirius agachó la mirada y Remus pensó que parecía terriblemente culpable.

-Eso ya no importa –murmuró.

-Sirius –lo interrumpió-, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Por favor.

Él suspiró, como si estuviera increíblemente cansado.

-No estoy orgulloso de muchas de las cosas que he hecho desde que llegué a este lugar.

Remus sonrió intentando parecer tranquilo.

-No es fácil sobrevivir aquí. Estoy seguro de que no tuviste otra opción.

Sirius sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar algún doloroso pensamiento.

-Este lugar cambia a todo el mundo, Remus. No quería que te pasara a ti. No quería que te vieras envuelto por toda esta locura. No quería verte convertido en un ser sediento de sangre como ellos… o como yo.

-Tú no eres un ser sediento de sangre –murmuró él.

-No lo soy cuando estoy contigo –confesó-. Pero ahí fuera… -se detuvo y lo miró, ansioso por ver la reacción de aquellas palabras en él.

-Pues entonces no salgas –exclamó Remus-. ¡Es así de simple! Si no quieres ir no vayas. Quédate conmigo.

-No es tan fácil…

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó él inquieto-. ¿Qué hay ahí fuera que pueda ser tan importante si aquí podemos sobrevivir los dos juntos? A mí me basta con estar contigo.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos. Parecía tan, tan cansado. Y tan triste.

-Dímelo –insistió el licántropo-. ¿Qué buscas ahí fuera con tanto empeño?

Sirius suspiró.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

Remus asintió con firmeza.

-Dímelo –repitió.

-Buscaba… la manera de volver.

Durante un momento el licántropo no supo qué contestar.

-¿Volver? –preguntó en un susurro-. ¿Es posible?

-Creía que sí. Estaba convencido, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé. Ya estoy cansado. Cansado de buscar, cansado de luchar para conseguir alguna pista que nunca llega. Y no sabes lo que es estar ahí fuera. No te haces una idea. Creí que podríamos conseguirlo, al principio. Pero ahora sé que, por mucho que nos esforcemos, es imposible escapar de este lugar.

Su voz se fue apagando mientras rememoraba algo que Remus era incapaz de imaginar. Recordaba lo mucho que les había costado llegar hasta allí. ¿Podía ser tan terrible? Durante un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Remus se atrevió a hablar.

-Marchémonos de aquí.

Sirius lo miraba sin comprender. Parecía increíblemente agotado.

-¿Marcharnos?

-Sí –dijo el licántropo con firmeza-. Vámonos. Larguémonos de este lugar.

-N-no podemos irnos –replicó Sirius contrariado-. ¿Dónde íbamos a escondernos? En ningún sitio estaremos a salvo…

-No estoy hablando de escondernos. Estoy hablando huir, de irnos de aquí. Para siempre.

Sirius se sobresaltó.

-¿Es que no lo has oído? ¡No podemos salir de aquí! ¿No has visto lo que ha pasado ahí fuera hace un momento? ¡Te destrozarán!

-¡No lo harán! Podemos conseguirlo si lo intentamos.

-Remus… eso es…

-¡No es imposible! –exclamó-. Piénsalo, Sirius, tú mismo lo has dicho, tiene que haber una forma de escapar. ¡Tiene que haberla! ¿Qué encontraste?

-Nada.

-¿Qué buscabas? –probó de nuevo.

Sirius tardó un rato en contestar.

-Creí que tal vez… pensé que podría haber una forma de lograr reencarnarnos –admitió-. Oí rumores y pensé que a lo mejor eran ciertos.

-¿Reencarnarnos?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No funcionará, Remus.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque no es tan fácil!

-¿Desde cuándo ha sido fácil?

-Ya he buscado por todas partes y no…

-Ahora seremos dos. ¡Puedo ayudarte!

-No sabemos cómo funciona, ¡no sabemos nada! He estado buscando información durante todo este tiempo, ¡cada día! Y no he encontrado nada. Y además… en caso de que lo consiguiéramos, podríamos reencarnarnos y volver a nacer, pero ¿y si no sale como esperamos? Podríamos acabar convertidos en animales, o nacer cada uno en una punta del mundo y no nos encontraríamos nunca. No quiero vivir si no estoy contigo –murmuró-. Prefiero esto, por desesperante que sea, a volver a perderte.

-¡Nos encontraremos! ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Estamos hechos para estar juntos.

-¿Y si no funciona?

Remus se agachó frente a él y le cogió las manos. Estaban frías.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No he luchado tanto para perderte ahora –murmuró.

-Escúchame –dijo Remus con voz firme-. No vas a perderme. Lo prometo.

Sirius aún dudaba.

-¡Por favor, Sirius! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Es imposible que podamos sobrevivir aquí.

-Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Sí? ¿A esto le llamas vivir? –preguntó un poco alterado-. Me di cuenta cuando ese demonio nos atacó: aquí todo es malo. No importa cuánto nos esforcemos, acabaremos convirtiéndonos en aquello contra lo que ahora luchamos. Seremos como ellos: olvidaremos lo que éramos y sólo nos importará seguir adelante, como sea, sobrevivir aunque para ello tengamos que matar a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino. ¿Es así como quieres pasar la eternidad? ¿Peleando para conseguir conservar un poco de humanidad?

-Yo no…

Remus lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Tú has sido sincero conmigo, ahora me toca a mí –admitió en voz baja-. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué?

Remus se puso en pie.

-Hay alguien en la casa. Ha estado aquí casi desde el principio.

-¿En la casa?

-No te lo había dicho por miedo a lo que pudieras hacer… pero no voy a seguir engañándote. No quiero ocultarte nada.

Sirius lo miraba sin comprender. Remus se dio la vuelta y alzó la voz.

-Será mejor que salgas. Ha llegado el momento de que te marches.

El diablillo no tardó mucho en aparecer. Primero mostró su cabeza, entre los libros de una estantería. Parecía pequeño y desvalido, pero enseñó sus colmillos en un gesto de defensa. Sirius no dijo nada, pero Remus vio la decepción y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos grises y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó al diablillo-. Te colaste aquí para controlarme, para obligarme a salir y conseguir que ellos me atacaran.

-Sólo seguía órdenes.

Remus sacudió la cabeza decepcionado. Después de todo, aquella criatura había sido su única compañía en los momentos en los que Sirius desaparecía.

-Lárgate –su voz sonó firme, pero cargada de reproche-. No te haré nada, pero tienes que marcharte.

Incluso ahora, después de saber lo que había hecho, Remus era incapaz de hacerle daño.

No hubo protestas. El diablillo revoloteó hacia la puerta y aún miró un par de veces hacia atrás antes de salir. Nada más cruzar el umbral se transformó en un ser enorme y oscuro que se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Ha estado aquí? ¿Contigo?

Remus asintió.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Remus se mordió los labios.

-Me sentía solo, Sirius. Tú te marchabas continuamente y no podía soportar quedarme solo.

Sirius suspiró.

-No puedo reprocharte que me engañaras cuando yo tampoco era sincero contigo –admitió.

-Pero eso va a cambiar –dijo el licántropo-, cuando nos marchemos de aquí –Sirius suspiró-. ¡Podemos intentarlo!

Sirius negó con la cabeza una vez más, cansado de aquella conversación.

-Sirius…

Remus no pudo acabar la frase. En ese momento un terrible temblor sacudió la casa: las paredes crujieron, el suelo se combó y un aullido de guerra se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Remus corrió hacia la ventana. Más allá de la hondonada pudo ver una humareda y las figuras difusas de algunos seres extraños. Pero lo peor fue que al desviar la vista, sólo descubrió un charco de sangre seca en el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar el cuerpo del demonio que Sirius había matado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius había logrado incorporarse y se había acercado a él. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados al ver que el cuerpo del demonio que creía haber matado había desaparecido.

-Ha escapado… -murmuró-. Creí… creí que lo había matado.

El animago gimió y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos en un gesto desesperado mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

-Estamos perdidos. Todo ha acabado.

-Sirius…

La casa volvió a estremecerse.

-¡¡Nos matará!!

-¡¡SIRIUS!!

Remus lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos mientras la casa parecía a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos.

-No dejaremos que lo haga. No va a matarnos. Lucharemos –Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza, desviando la mirada, pero Remus lo agitó y lo obligó a poner su atención en él-. ¡Vamos a luchar! Y será la última vez. Vamos a acabar con esta pesadilla.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí vencerle antes y esta vez no viene solo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a temer a ese demonio herido? ¡¡Has luchado contra mortífagos!! ¡¡Escapaste de Azkaban!!

-Sí, y caí detrás de un velo luchando contra un mago. No soy tan fuerte.

-Lo eres.

-Remus…

-Lucharemos –dijo decidido. Y parecía imposible contradecirle.

Sirius respiró hondo y consiguió asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien.

Remus miró a su alrededor, buscando un plan.

-Nos quedaremos en la casa. Aquí somos más fuertes. Si quieren atacarnos les estaremos esperando.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, los aullidos de guerra ya eran claramente audibles. Remus abrazó a Sirius, estrechándolo con fuerza contra él.

-Voy a estar a tu lado.

Sirius suspiró y agarrándolo de los hombros lo besó con fuerza, casi con rabia, como si aquel fuera su último beso.

Ellos no lo notaron, pero los que estaban fuera vieron una luz cegadora saliendo de las ventanas y de las rendijas de la puerta y algunos temieron, porque conocían al que estaba dentro y aquella luz no auguraba nada bueno.

-Quizá no sea una buena idea.

Agnan se detuvo y dirigió una mirada de rabia al demonio que había hablado.

-¿Te da miedo un humano?

-No. Pero todos conocemos a ese Black. Muchos de los grandes murieron luchando contra él.

-Por eso mismo. Ha llegado el momento de demostrarle quién manda aquí, dejarle claro que él sólo está de visita.

-¿Y la luz?

-Se apagará –dijo con odio, rechinando los dientes-. Cuando vea morir a su amante.

* * *

1 **Agnan: **Según el _Diccionario Demonológico_,Demonio que tortura a los humanos con apariciones y maldades. Adopta cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ya está muy cerca el final así que no desesperéis ;-) Sirius y Remus tendrán ahora que enfrentarse a un demonio muy malo y muy cabreado... En el próximo capítulo veremos el resultado de este enfrentamiento.**

**Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, en especial a** Remus Albus Vel **y a** Nicky Lupin**. No puedo contestar vuestros comentarios porque no me aparecen vuestras direcciones de correo, pero quería que supiérais que los he leído y** **que agradezco mucho vuestras palabras de ánimo ^^ Espero que hayáis disfrutado también con este capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**

Daia**BLACK**


	13. La batalla

**EVEN INDEATH **

**13. La Batalla**

Todo estaba en silencio. Pero la tranquilidad no era sino un presagio de la inminente batalla. Estaban los dos de pie, frente a la puerta. Sirius apenas respiraba, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que indicara que había llegado el momento. A su lado, Remus lo cogió de la mano.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el precio de mi alma?

Él negó, desviando su atención de la puerta durante un momento.

-Fuiste tú.

-¿Yo? –preguntó sorprendido.

Remus asintió y su sonrisa recordó a Sirius porqué hacía todo aquello, por qué continuaba luchando cuando parecía imposible ganar la batalla.

-Perdí mi alma por estar contigo –murmuró con dulzura-. Una sola noche. Pedí soñar contigo –y añadió en voz aún más baja- y fue increíble.

-Un sueño –dijo Sirius sorprendido-. ¡Cambiaste tu eternidad por un sueño!

-Pero no fue un sueño cualquiera ¿Y sabes qué? Volvería a hacerlo. Fue el mejor trato de mi vida –le apretó la mano en un intento por transmitirle tranquilidad-. Todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento la casa colapsó y la puerta desapareció de un zarpazo, dando paso a un puñado de terribles demonios. El más grande de todos era también el que ofrecía peor aspecto.

-Hola, Black -Sirius se puso alerta enseguida, pero el demonio no le prestó demasiada atención-. Oh, tranquilo, no he venido a por ti. De hecho… creo que son ellos quienes se divertirán contigo.

Su atención se volcó por completo en el licántropo, que aún sujetaba la mano de Sirius con fuerza.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE TUS ZARPAS ENCIMA! –gritó Sirius con furia.

El demonio rió encantado por la reacción.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Te recuerdo que ya lo has intentado y no has tenido demasiado éxito. Pero tranquilo, Black, esta vez tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar –y volviéndose hacia Remus empezó a hablar con él-. Sinceramente, no pensaba que te atrevieras a desafiarme.

Remus alzó la cabeza orgulloso.

-Me limito a proteger lo que me importa y gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que me da igual quién caiga en el camino.

-Ya… Bueno, hemos hablado demasiado, ¿no crees?

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Todavía no había dejado de hablar y ya estaba encima de Remus, agarrándolo por la garganta contra el suelo.

-¡¡Remus!!

Pero Sirius no pudo acercarse. Los otros demonios se habían abalanzado sobre él, cerrándole el paso e impidiéndole ir en su ayuda.

Agnan soltó una carcajada.

-Esto es realmente divertido. Debería haber traído a más gente a ver el espectáculo.

Sirius empezó a golpear a los demonios que lo rodeaban y Agnan se volvió a mirar. Aprovechando su distracción, Remus le dio una patada en el estómago, y debió golpearle en una herida abierta, porque el demonio perdió fuerza por un momento y el licántropo logró desprenderse de él y ponerse en pie, respirando con dificultad.

-Maldito humano…

Sirius respiró aliviado al ver que Remus se había soltado, pero no le dio tiempo a relajarse demasiado. Tres de los demonios atacaban con fiereza y necesitaba concentrarse para luchar contra ellos.

-¿Te he dicho que odio a los humanos? –la voz de Agnan resonó furiosa por toda la casa-. No sé cómo pueden existir unos seres tan repugnantes.

Remus retrocedió, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos. El demonio caminaba por la sala, haciéndose el descuidado, pero Remus estaba seguro de que aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él y atacarlo de nuevo.

-Creéis que podéis aparecer aquí cuando os plazca y poner nuestro mundo patas arriba. Creéis que podéis matarnos cuando os convenga y proclamaros los dueños de todo, ¿pero sabes qué? Somos más y desde luego somos mucho más poderosos.

-No sé de qué me hablas –Remus estaba ahora junto a la puerta de la Biblioteca, pendiente de Agnan y de cada uno de sus pasos.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Es que él no te lo ha dicho?

Remus desvió su atención hacia Sirius, que en ese momento peleaba contra uno de los demonios menores mientras el resto los jaleaba divertido.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme –anunció con firmeza-. Confío en él.

-Ah, claro, la confianza –rió el demonio-. Bonito. Y estúpido. ¿Acaso te ha dicho –con un movimiento que Remus no pudo prever se acercó a él, hasta quedar a tan solo un palmo de distancia de su rostro- lo que hacía cada vez que salía? ¿Cada vez que te dejaba solo en esta casa?

Remus retrocedió y a trompicones entró en la biblioteca.

-Y ya que hablamos de la casa… supongo que tampoco te habrá contado lo que ha tenido que pagar para conseguir un sitio así, ¿verdad? No, claro, tú confías en él. ¿Pero qué pasa con Black? ¿Confía él en ti? ¿Acaso te ha dicho cómo ha pagado las paredes que ahora os protegen?

-No me importa –dijo Remus con seguridad-. Sé que lo hizo por mí. Por nosotros.

Agnan se detuvo y lo observó en silencio, sonriendo.

-Eres más inocente aún de lo que ya sospechaba –se lamió los labios-. Un manjar delicioso. Y él te trajo aquí –rió-. ¡Aquí! Un lugar rodeado de demonios sedientos de un alma pura. ¡Y te encerró en esta casa! Desde tu llegada he intentado encontrar la forma de acercarme a ti. Creo que voy a disfrutar devorándote.

En un segundo sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus colmillos parecieron crecer mientras se lanzaba contra él. Pero Remus estaba preparado y con toda la fuerza de su brazo lo golpeó con una lámpara que había agarrado mientras él estaba distraído.

Agnan retrocedió entre gruñidos como un perro herido.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡REMUS! –la voz de Sirius llegó preocupada desde el vestíbulo-. ¡¡REMUS!!

-¡ESTOY BIEN! –contestó.

-No por mucho tiempo, me temo.

Agnan se había cansado de jugar. Con un gruñido se abalanzó sobre él, pero Remus estaba preparado. Lo esquivó a tiempo de evitar una dentellada y en apenas un segundo su aspecto inocente desapareció y en su lugar apareció el lobo. La misma criatura que se había defendido de los devoradores de almas cuando entró en aquel mundo acompañado de Sirius. Agnan dio un silbido.

-Esto se pone interesante.

No hubo más palabras después de eso. Sólo garras y mordiscos y arañazos. Los libros cayeron de las estanterías cuando se golpearon contra ellas y las sillas y demás muebles acabaron destrozados bajo el peso de sus cuerpos. Remus llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir al lobo en su interior, pero ahora que lo necesitaba se daba cuenta de que era capaz de invocarlo y controlarlo. Agnan también debió notarlo, porque su rostro ya no mostraba la confianza de hacía un rato y concentraba toda su energía en pelear contra él.

Remus lo atacó con rapidez y cerró su fuerte mandíbula contra su cuello. Agnan aulló y de un zarpazo se lo quitó de encima para luego volver a atacarle.

Remus retrocedió y los dos cayeron en el patio. Nada más entrar, Agnan gritó de dolor y Remus supo que su idea había funcionado. Era justo allí, entre las plantas, donde él había concentrado su energía. Aquel era, sin duda, el lugar con el aura más limpia de toda la casa. Remus había pasado largas horas cuidando de aquel reducto de paz, volcando allí sus recuerdos, su cariño. Sirius y él habían hecho el amor más veces entre las plantas que en la cama del dormitorio, por lo que todo estaba lleno de energía limpia. Bajo la fuerte luz las pupilas de Agnan empequeñecieron y cuando el agua empezó a caer de arriba en forma de lluvia se abrieron llagas en su piel.

Aquel aire puro era irrespirable para el demonio.

Sin esperar a que se recuperara, el lobo lo atacó, esta vez sin piedad. Lo mordió con fiereza en la garganta y Agnan no pudo hacer nada por liberarse. El lobo no se apartó hasta que su grito se ahogó entre borbotones de sangre y sus piernas y brazos dejaron de moverse. Después, con furia, agarró su cabeza entre las zarpas y con un gruñido se la arrancó.

*

Sirius seguía peleando contra sus adversarios. Había conseguido herir a uno, pero los otros dos aún luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía el brazo herido y el pecho lleno de sangre. Remus y Agnan habían desaparecido en la biblioteca y se temía lo peor. Agnan estaba herido y vulnerable, pero Remus llevaba mucho tiempo sin luchar. ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si le mataba?

-¡Remus! –su grito no obtuvo respuesta y al volverse para mirar, uno de los demonios lo agarró del pelo, haciéndole alzar la cabeza. Sirius lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y durante un segundo pudo pararse para respirar-. ¡¡REMUS!!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Nadie le contestó. Desesperado, intentó salir de allí para ir a buscarlo, pero sus adversarios habían formado un círculo a su alrededor y le impidieron escapar. Se habían puesto en corro y lo jaleaban, como si fuera una de esas peleas callejeras en las que dos chicos se enfrentan mientras los demás aplauden pidiendo la sangre del perdedor y la eterna gloria del vencedor.

Sirius se secó la sangre que caía de su boca y se fijó en el demonio que había saltado a enfrentarse con él. No sería fácil. Estaba cansado y apenas tenía fuerzas para tenerse en pie, pero no podía dejarse vencer ahora. Tenía que salvar a Remus. Desesperado, se aferró a su atacante y empezó a pelear contra él con furia. En un segundo, todo se convirtió en un remolino de garras y colmillos, apenas podía distinguir lo que había a su alrededor. El miedo y la furia se habían apoderado de él y era incapaz de razonar. Sólo podía defenderse, luchar, destrozar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino.

Los demonios que quedaban los jaleaban divertidos, sin embargo había uno que apenas se movía. Sirius no lo reconoció porque había cambiado de forma y ahora era mucho más grande, pero era el mismo demonio que Remus había echado de casa. El que había estado viviendo escondido entre sus libros, vertiendo ponzoñosas advertencias en los oídos de Remus, envenenándolo lentamente con palabras para enfrentarlos e intentar separarlos. Pero no parecía contento como los demás, sino más bien nervioso, preocupado al ver que Sirius iba siendo dominado poco a poco por su parte animal. Cada vez quedaba menos del humano que en realidad había sido.

Cuando Sirius destrozó a su adversario el demonio se adelantó a los demás y saltó él al centro. Sirius ni siquiera se fijó en él y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar ya le estaba atacando.

Pero el demonio no se defendió. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero no quería que aquello acabara así. No era por Sirius, a él apenas lo conocía, pero había tenido oportunidad de tratar con el otro humano y había algo en él, en la calidez de su alma, que le había hecho replantearse algunas cosas.

-No voy a hacerte daño –gimió.

Pero Sirius no lo oyó. Su consciencia humana había desaparecido debajo de la piel del monstruoso perro negro que ahora dominaba su cuerpo.

-Debes calmarte –gritó, desesperado-. Si sigues así lo perderás todo.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó en el suelo, aprisionándolo bajo sus garras. Con un gruñido, descargó sus uñas contra su pecho y empezó a hacer graves heridas en su piel. Los demás demonios los miraban con curiosidad, sorprendidos de que el otro no se defendiera. Y al parecer Sirius también comprendió que aquello no era normal. Los ojos del demonio se ablandaron un poco y Sirius dudó, con el brazo levantado, preparado para asestar un nuevo golpe.

-No sigas.

En ese momento otro de los demonios, cansado del pobre espectáculo que presentaban los dos luchadores, se plantó de un salto junto a ellos y agarró a Sirius de la cabeza, obligándole a levantarse para luego, de un zarpazo, arrojarlo al suelo.

Iba a atacar de nuevo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-FUERA DE MI CASA.

*

-FUERA DE MI CASA.

Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada de la Biblioteca, el lugar por el que Agnan y el humano más joven habían desaparecido.

Remus estaba bajo el umbral. Su aspecto de chico joven y enfermizo contrastaba fuertemente con la expresión salvaje de sus ojos dorados. Estaba cubierto de sangre: una herida en la cabeza hacía que su pelo, casi rubio, se aplastara contra su cráneo. También había sangre en su boca y sus heridas parecían más crueles que nunca. Pero no era eso lo que detuvo los gritos y los golpes de los demonios. Lo que los hizo retroceder, lo que hizo que agacharan la cabeza y gruñeran casi en susurros fue el hecho de que en su mano mostrara victorioso la cabeza de Agnan: empapada en sangre negra.

Era casi una imagen bíblica, el joven Remus mostrando a todos la cabeza del gigante que había amenazado con destrozarle, rodeado de un aura casi mágica que le hacía parecer un dios embargado de poder, el David vencedor de Goliat.

-Fuera de mi casa.

No tuvo que repetirlo. Los demonios huyeron tan rápido como habían llegado, dejando atrás los cuerpos de los que habían luchado en primer lugar y habían caído en el campo de batalla. No iban a quedarse ahora que su líder había caído.

Al verse libre de sus adversarios, Sirius, aún bajo la piel del enorme perro negro, cayó al suelo. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas y respiraba con dificultad, como si cada inhalación supusiera un enorme esfuerzo. Remus dejó caer la cabeza de Agnan y corrió junto a él.

-¡Sirius! ¿Estás bien? -lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sin importarle que su sangre empapara todo su cuerpo, y enterró la cabeza en su cuello-. Sirius, por favor, háblame…

Pero él no contestó. El animal gimió bajo la caricia y soltó un aullido de dolor, pero Sirius no volvió.

Remus lo miró preocupado, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

-Sirius, por favor…

-Tenéis que marcharos.

Remus se giró al escuchar aquella voz. Al sentirse amenazado estuvo a punto de volver a transformarse, decidido a defender a Sirius a cualquier precio. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quien había hablado era el mismo demonio que había vivido con él durante tanto tiempo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, cubierto de heridas, víctima de la ira de Sirius. Parecía incapaz de moverse y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Déjanos en paz! –casi gritó, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas-. ¿No podéis dejarnos vivir? ¡¡DEJADNOS EN PAZ!!

El diablo escupió sangre tratando de hablar.

-Tenéis que marcharos. No podéis quedaros aquí.

Remus apretó aún más fuerte a Sirius contra su pecho. No entendía porqué aquel demonio quería ayudarle.

-No podemos marcharnos –su voz temblaba-. No podemos huir…

-No os queda otra opción –insistió el diablo-. Tienes que convencerlo y marcharos de aquí. Ya. No os queda tiempo. Lo perderéis todo si no os vais.

Remus acunó a Sirius contra su pecho.

-Él no cambiará de opinión.

El demonio inhaló con dificultad y la sangre escapó de sus labios cuando empezó a toser.

-Entonces oblígale. Debes… debes hacerlo. -Remus apretó los labios, intentando pensar en una respuesta-. No podéis quedaros aquí… Lo sabes.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus-. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos ahora?

El demonio tosió una vez más y Remus comprendió que apenas le quedaba tiempo, sus heridas eran graves y no tardaría en morir.

-P-porque vivir aquí… me ayudó a recordar… cómo era… sentirse vivo.

Remus lo vio dar el último suspiro y no supo si entristecerse o no. Sirius se agitó entonces entre sus brazos y recordó qué era lo más importante.

-Aguanta –murmuró-. Tienes que aguantar un poco más.

Estaba fatigado después de la pelea, pero consiguió ponerse en pie y cargar el cuerpo del perro negro sobre sus hombros. Lo condujo medio a rastras hasta el patio, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. Tropezó un par de veces, pero al fin consiguió llegar. Nada más entrar, se derrumbó bajo el peso del animal herido y los dos quedaron en el suelo, envueltos por la débil luz de las plantas que tan amorosamente había cuidado.

La última palabra que murmuró antes de perder la consciencia fue el nombre de su amante.

*

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Sirius. El silencio era tan intenso que casi hacía daño a los oídos.

-¿Sirius?

Apenas había luz. Casi no podía distinguir lo que tenía a su alrededor, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Sirius volvía a ser humano. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y aspiró su aroma mientras se acurrucaba contra él, un poco más tranquilo ahora que lo tenía de vuelta.

Al sentir movimiento a su lado, Sirius despertó.

-Remus –su voz sonaba rota, completamente quebrada-. Remus, menos mal… ¿Estás bien?

El licántropo se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vencimos –explicó-. Se han ido.

Sirius suspiró aliviado.

-Así que ha acabado…

-No –repuso Remus-. No del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Volverán –explicó él-. ¿No lo entiendes? Esto no ha terminado. No va a terminar nunca. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Sí, hemos hablado, pero aún no hemos tomado una decisión.

-No podemos marcharnos –explicó él nervioso-. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No podemos irnos de aquí!

-Sí que podemos –lo contradijo el licántropo.

-Ahora será diferente. Hemos vencido, Remus. Has ganado a Agnan, ahora ellos te temerán, te venerarán como a un superior, ¿no lo ves? ¡Ya no tenemos nada que temer! Tenemos una posición, ya no somos simples humanos.

-Pues es justo lo que me gustaría ser.

-Remus…

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Acaso no ves en lo que nos estamos convirtiendo? ¡Si seguimos así acabaremos siendo como ellos!

-Nosotros nunca seremos como ellos.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes. También ellos fueron humanos una vez, Sirius. Igual que nosotros. Si nos quedamos aquí acabaremos convertidos en demonios, justo igual que aquellos contra los que hoy hemos luchado.

-Nosotros no…

-¡Ni siquiera dudé cuando le arranqué la cabeza a ese demonio! ¿A cuántos más seríamos capaces de matar?

-Se lo merecía.

-Sí, claro que se lo merecía, pero nunca había matado a nadie, Sirius. Ni siquiera cuando me convertía en lobo. Nunca he matado por placer.

-¡Hemos matado para sobrevivir!

-Pues no quiero sobrevivir así.

Sirius apartó la vista dolido. Sabía que él era el culpable de que Remus se encontrara allí. Él lo había arrastrado consigo a aquel mundo de pesadilla, a aquel infierno. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? No podía imaginar la eternidad sin él a su lado, pero no había pensado en lo que él pensaba. Había arrastrado su alma a un lugar al que no pertenecía sólo por egoísmo, para no sentirse solo.

-Ya casi no recuerdo lo que es sentirse vivo –la voz cálida de Remus entró como un bálsamo en su corazón-. Quiero recordar, Sirius –el licántropo estaba llorando-. Quiero volver a ver el sol, la luna. Sentir el viento en la cara y notar ese vuelco en el estómago cuando me besas. Quiero vivir.

Sirius tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Acarició con suavidad las mejillas húmedas del licántropo y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-¿Y si no te encuentro? –gimió.

Remus sujetó la mano contra su piel.

-Entonces te encontraré yo a ti.

Sirius asintió con un suspiro. Si Remus estaba convencido no tenía por qué sentir miedo.

Remus se inclinó sobre él y le besó en la boca.

-Te quiero –murmuró entre lágrimas.

Sirius respondió al beso.

-Te quiero –contestó.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno y todo se llenó de luz.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido hasta aquí. Aún falta un capítulo más, el último, creo. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Es una suerte que la esperanza quedara atrapada en la caja de Pandora, ¿no os parece?**

**Vuestros reviews me han animado mucho al escribir este fic, gracias a Mila James, Yeire, Dzeta, Suiris E-Doluc, mullu, Matuk, Miss Piruleta, Helen Black Potter y arabellaw. Gracias a Syd15, que leyó los doce capítulos en dos días y dejó reviews para cada uno de ellos ^^, y gracias a Remus Albus Vel, sigo sin tener tu correo y por eso no te puedo contestar personalmente ^^U.**

**Ya falta muy poquito para el final. ¡Os espero!**

Daia**BLACK**


	14. Otra oportunidad

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Por fin llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola ^^. Sé que este capítulo es un poco arriesgado y es posible que no os guste a todos... pero si ese es el caso, si veis que no os convence, siempre podéis ignorarlo e inventar vuestro propio final. Os aseguro que es muy divertido imaginar historias alternativas. Ha sido un placer contar con vosotros durante tanto tiempo. Gracias por leer. Sé que lo repito mucho, pero de verdad, gracias.**

**Os dejo con el último capítulo. Pero de momento no pienso dejar de escribir, así que espero coincidir de nuevo con vosotros en alguna ocasión.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

Daia**BLACK**

**

* * *

**

**EVEN IN DEATH **

**14. Otra oportunidad**

-¿Quieres parar ya, James?

El niño de enormes ojos azules sonrió.

-Sólo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin –explicó haciendo un gesto de burla a su hermano pequeño-. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…

Pero el niño advirtió la mirada seria de su madre y decidió cerrar la boca por el momento. Habían llegado a la estación y James estaba realmente nervioso y excitado. Llevaba días impaciente, esperando el momento de volver a escuchar el silbido del tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Después de guiñarle un ojo a su hermano salió corriendo hacia la barrera que conducía al andén 9 y ¾.

Se detuvo un momento cuando al fin apareció ante él la enorme locomotora roja. Llevaba todo el verano esperando ese momento. No es que no se divirtiera en casa, con sus padres y sus hermanos, todo lo contrario, lo pasaba genial en casa, pero durante ese verano había tenido una extraña sensación que no había podido ignorar, algo que le llevaba una y otra vez a ese lugar, como si fuera el principio de un momento mágico. Era curioso que se sintiera incluso más nervioso que su primer año.

Aspiró aire con fuerza y se dirigió al tren, mirando a su alrededor por si encontraba una pista de por qué se sentía tan excitado. Saludó a sus amigos con entusiasmo y dejó sus cosas en el penúltimo vagón, el mismo que había cogido el año anterior. Ya salía del tren cuando vio a Teddy besando a su prima Victoire.

-¡Teddy! –exclamó sorprendido, sin pensar en que podría haberlos interrumpido-. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú qué crees, enano? –preguntó el chico con un guiño-. He venido a despedirme de ella.

A James no le gustaba que le llamaran enano, según él ya era bastante mayor como para que lo trataran como a un niño.

-No dijiste que vendrías –protestó el muchacho.

-Hola, James –saludó Victoire con una sonrisita tímida.

-H-hola.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tus padres? –dijo Teddy con un gesto bastante significativo-. Victoire y yo tenemos… algo de que hablar.

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y salió corriendo de allí, no le apetecía volver a verlos besándose. ¿Qué veía la gente de maravilloso en eso de tocar la boca de otra persona con tus labios?

Ya en el andén tropezó con alguien y al hacerlo un par de libros cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó. Al fijarse vio que la persona con la que había chocado era un chico más o menos de su edad, con el rostro muy pálido y unos ojos demasiado grandes y tristes para una persona tan joven. James se sintió un poco conmovido y se apresuró a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Pero el chico no contestó. Cogió los libros que le ofrecía y dejó que la mano firme de su padre le guiara hasta el tren.

-¡Tampoco cuesta tanto dar las gracias! –exclamó un poco enfadado.

James no pudo apartar la vista de él hasta que entró en el tren. Notaba el golpeteo del corazón en el pecho, como si éste quisiera advertirle de algo importante. Pero entonces el chico desapareció de su vista y él se acordó de Ted y de Victoire y salió corriendo para contarle a sus padres lo que había visto.

*

El tren salió a la hora prevista y los niños se asomaron a las ventanas para saludar a sus padres y decirles adiós con la mano. James sonrió a su padre y dijo adiós a su madre, mientras recordaba sus últimas palabras: "cuida de tu hermano". James miró a Albus, que estaba de rodillas en el asiento con el rostro pegado al cristal con una expresión de pena que inspiraba algo de compasión. James tuvo el impulso de meterse con él, pero recordó las advertencias de su padre y suspiró.

-No pongas esa cara de cachorrito, Al. Te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento de volver estarás tan a gusto que querrás quedarte.

-¿Tú no los echas de menos?

-¡Claro! –contestó su hermano-. Pero harás muchos amigos en Hogwarts, y además, ellos escriben toooodos los días. Te lo aseguro, hermano, es un incordio.

Al sonrió un poco y James se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Todos los días?

-Hogwarts es increíble, ya verás. Es un castillo alucinante, ¿te he dicho que tiene fantasmas y todo?

-Sí –asintió su hermano.

-Además, yo te seguiré queriendo aunque acabes en Slytherin.

Sus ojos brillaron y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando su hermano lo miró con cara de pena.

-Vamos, Al, era broma. Tú no irás a Slytherin, y aunque fueras… mira, todo eso de las casas era antes, cuando papá y mamá iban al colegio. Ahora hay gente guay en todas partes.

En ese momento James vio al chico con el que había tropezado en el andén pasando justo delante de su puerta y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su hermano mirando en la misma dirección.

-N-nada. Espera un momento aquí, ¿vale? Ahora vuelvo.

-James…

-Vuelvo enseguida, Al. Espera aquí.

James salió al pasillo y vio al chico de espaldas avanzando hacia la cabecera del tren. Lo siguió mientras sentía el traquetear del tren bajo sus pies. No entendía por qué aquel chico le llamaba tanto la atención.

El niño se detuvo en uno de esos espacios que hay entre los vagones y se asomó a la ventana con expresión de tristeza. James lo observó un rato en silencio antes de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse y dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Te has perdido?

Él lo miró y James se sintió un poco incómodo al sentirse observado.

-¿Cómo voy a perderme si estoy en un tren?

Era la primera vez que James lo oía hablar, pero estaba seguro de que recordaba aquella voz, aunque no sabía de qué.

-¿Estás solo?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

James apretó los labios.

-Tampoco tienes que contestarme así. Sólo trataba de ser amable y mantener una conversación.

-Pues lo siento, no tengo ganas de hablar.

El chico apartó la mirada para volver a fijarse en el paisaje y James se sintió de nuevo conmovido por su actitud. Toda aquella tristeza…

-Así que tú eres Scorpius.

El chico lo miró.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó a la defensiva.

-Conozco a tu padre –admitió James-. Mi padre y sus amigos hablan mucho de él.

Scorpius dio un paso al frente.

-No te metas con mi padre –advirtió.

-No iba a hacerlo –replicó James un poco enfadado por su actitud.

Scorpius desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje que avanzaba veloz tras la ventana y James decidió que era mejor marcharse, pero cambió de idea y se volvió.

-Eres un poco antipático, ¿sabes?

Pero él no contestó. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle. James se marchó resoplando, pero le sorprendió descubrir que por alguna extraña razón estaba sonriendo. Lo cierto era que aquel chaval le agradaba, y no sabía el motivo, ya que las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado no habían sido muy agradables. No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando unos compañeros suyos del curso anterior se tropezaron con él.

-¡Eh, Potter! No te vi en el andén.

-Hola, Huston –saludó con una sonrisa enorme-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

-Aburridas –dijo un chico rubio de sonrisa rápida-. Y deseando volver a la escuela. Hola, James.

-Hola, Grant.

-Hemos traído unos cuantos "_instrumentos de trabajo" _–dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Bombas fétidas, caramelos explosivos, fuegos artificiales… Será un año divertido.

-¿Querías algo? –preguntó Huston mirando a Scorpius, que los observaba discretamente desde su posición frente a la ventana. Potter se giró a mirarlo y le sorprendió sentirse nervioso al tropezar con sus ojos-. ¿Quién es? –preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a James.

-No lo sé –mintió.

-¿Nos estás espiando?

Scorpius agachó la mirada y se marchó, intentando desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

-¿Crees que nos ha oído? –preguntó Huston.

-No lo creo…

-Bueno, si alguien se chiva a los profesores ya sabemos quién ha sido.

-Deberías hablar con él.

James se sobresaltó.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque te estaba mirando a ti. Creo que eres el que más miedo le da.

-Yo no creo que me tenga miedo…

-Como sea. Habla con él y asegúrate de que guardará silencio.

*

El tren avanzaba rápido entre las montañas de Escocia. Afuera llovía con fuerza y el verde del paisaje se había vuelto líquido, como una acuarela descolorida. Es curioso el tiempo en Escocia: un momento puede estar lloviendo y al instante siguiente las nubes se abren y sale el sol. A los niños no les extrañó que las nubes hubieran desaparecido cuando por fin el tren se detuvo.

-Hogsmeade –señaló James a su hermano-. Y… Hogwarts.

Albus miró hacia el lugar que James señalaba y soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-Es enorme –murmuró.

-Sí. Y eso que desde aquí sólo se ve una parte.

Grant y Huston se acercaron empujando sus baúles.

-¿Ya has hablado con él?

James miró a Scorpius, que bajaba del tren en ese momento, tirando de una maleta demasiado grande para él. Si sus amigos no hubieran estado allí probablemente James se habría acercado para ayudarle.

-No, aún no.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Huston le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al muchacho.

-Nosotros te esperamos en el carruaje.

James hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no protestó.

-Vamos, Albus, te acompaño al lago.

-¿Lago? ¿Entonces es verdad lo de las barcas?

-A ver –dijo James poniendo los brazos en jarras-, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

-Muchas –contestó su hermano con seriedad.

James suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero esto era verdad. Tendrás que aprender a diferenciar las bromas de lo real, hermano, o te irá muy mal en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, pues no gastes bromas y ya está.

-¡No puedo no gastar bromas! –protestó James haciéndose el ofendido-. Si no, no sería un Merodeador.

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Claro. El abuelo y sus amigos eran Merodeadores. Yo quiero ser como ellos. Como James, Peter, Sirius y Remus. Sería divertido tener un amigo que fuera un hombre-lobo, ¿no?

-A mí me daría un poco de miedo…

-¡Ey! Remus era mi Merodeador preferido –aseguró James con firmeza.

-Ya lo sé. Lo has dicho mil veces.

-Me gustan los hombres-lobo –dijo James pensativo. Y lo decía de verdad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla del lago y James sintió una extraña nostalgia al recordar su primer año. Ahora era el turno de su hermano de cruzar el lago por primera vez, de deleitarse con las maravillas de aquel colegio mágico.

-¿Son seguras esas barcas? –preguntó Albus un poco preocupado.

-¡Pues claro! Por ahora se han ahogado muy pocos niños.

Albus puso cara de miedo, pero James ya no le prestaba atención. Acababa de divisar a Malfoy muy cerca de ellos.

-Espera aquí.

-¡Pero, James…!

James avanzó hacia el muchacho que seguía solo y un poco apartado del resto. Como si le diera miedo acercarse a los demás.

-¿Nos oíste antes en el tren?

Scorpius se giró sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó un poco asustado.

-En el tren. Nos oíste hablar, ¿no?

-Yo no oí nada –dijo Scorpius.

-Sí que nos oíste. Lo de las bombas fétidas y eso.

Scorpius bajó la mirada un poco intimidado por el tono de voz de James.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

-Más te vale, porque si se lo cuentas a alguien…

Fue incapaz de seguir con la amenaza. De nuevo la tristeza del otro chico consiguió desarmarle. ¿Qué secreto ocultaba?

-¡James!

El joven se sobresaltó y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su cara al reconocer a la persona que le había llamado.

-¡Hola, Hagrid!

El gigante sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Eh, sí, hola –pero se puso serio de golpe-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –su mirada se centró por un momento en Scorpius, quien ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la vista del suelo.

-¡Nada! Sólo estábamos hablando de…

-¡Hablando! –resopló-. ¿Sabes que los Thestrals ya se han marchado?

James miró a su alrededor sobresaltado.

-¿Qué?

-Los carruajes se han ido. ¡Todos! ¿Cómo piensas ir al Colegio?

James agachó la cabeza abochornado. No se atrevía a mirar a Scorpius porque estaba seguro de que se estaría riendo de él.

-Lo siento, Hagrid.

El gigante chasqueó la lengua.

-Igual que tu padre. Creo que Harry sólo llegó a tiempo al colegio una vez. Su primer año. Al parecer tú vas por el mismo camino. Anda, sube –suspiró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A la barca?

-¿Prefieres ir andando?

-¡No voy a ir al Colegio con todos esos pipiolos! –exclamó señalando a los alumnos, que aguardaban formalmente sentados en sus respectivos botes.

Hagrid le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que pretendía ser un empujón cariñoso, pero que casi hizo que James fuera de boca al suelo.

-¡Ouch!

-Vamos, sube. Y deja de protestar o me aseguraré de que te dejen sin postre. Y tú también –dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

Scorpius subió a la barca y James lo siguió. No había mucho sitio libre, así que tuvo que sentarse a su lado. Tenía la impresión de que Scorpius lo miraba de reojo, así que no se atrevió a girarse hacia él.

La voz firme de Hagrid dio la señal y los botes se pusieron en marcha, navegando despacio sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago.

Por un momento James se olvidó de su enfado y toda su atención se volcó en la silueta del castillo a lo lejos. A su alrededor los jóvenes alumnos daban suspiros de admiración al ver las luces de las torres y escuchar la música que llegaba de más allá de sus regios muros.

-¿Qué es eso?

Un niño que iba en su misma barca señalaba el agua negra del lago, un poco más lejos, donde parecía que algo había alterado la calma de la superficie.

-Sirenas –dijo James haciéndose el entendido.

En un minuto la atención de todos los pequeños estaba puesta en él.

-¿Sirenas?

-¿En serio? ¿Las has visto?

-¿Cómo son?

-No es verdad, las sirenas no existen…

Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a mirar y escuchar. James dio un coscorrón al niño que acababa de hablar.

-¡Claro que existen! No seas burro, hombre, que estás a punto de entrar en un colegio de magia.

Scorpius sonrió, pero enseguida disimuló y desvió la mirada hacia las torres del castillo, que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¿Y qué? –contestó el niño un poco enfadado- Que estemos en un colegio de magia no quiere decir que existan todos esos seres mitológicos.

-Así que tú eres el listillo de este año, ¿eh? Bueno, puedes creer lo que quieras, pero yo que tú no me bañaría en el lago solo. A las criaturas del agua les gusta secuestrar a niños pequeños y llevarlos a vivir con ellos para siempre –y añadió en voz baja y misteriosa-. Bajo las aguas, por toooda la eternidad.

-¡No es cierto! –refunfuñó el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno –James se encogió de hombros-. Tú mismo, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado.

En ese momento una barca pasó junto a la suya y James vio a su hermano entre los alumnos que había en ella.

-¡Eh, Albi! –empezó a saludar con la mano y un niño a su lado asomó la cabeza para ver a quién llamaba-. Es mi hermano –le dijo James orgulloso-. Él también empieza este año. ¡¡Albuuus!!

Sin dejar de agitar la mano se puso en pie y los alumnos gritaron cuando la barca se tambaleó.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte?!

James bajó la mano y miró a Scorpius, que estaba blanco como el papel.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Si sigues haciendo el tonto conseguirás que caigamos todos al agua!

James soltó una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¿Te da miedo el agua?

-¡Siéntate!

Riendo, James se sentó y durante un rato no apartó la vista de Malfoy, que empezó a sentirse muy incómodo por la atención que le prestaba.

Finalmente las barcas alcanzaron la orilla y los chicos pisaron tierra firme. El castillo parecía aún más grande mirándolo desde aquella perspectiva y James volvió a sentir aquella emoción que le había embargado la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando se fijó, vio que todos los niños tenían la misma expresión extasiada. Incluso Malfoy, que por un momento parecía haberse olvidado de todo, y miraba las altas torres del castillo con las mejillas encendidas y una expresión de emocionado asombro que hizo que el corazón de James se alterara.

La verdad es que no entendía por qué aquel niño le hacía sentirse así, como si le faltara el aire, como si a su alrededor no hubiese nada más. Fue así desde que lo vio la primera vez, en la estación. De algún modo se había sentido atraído por él, pero no sabía la razón. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, durante un breve segundo, James se apresuró a disimular y se volvió hacia su hermano pequeño, que estaba justo a su lado.

-¿Qué, Albus, qué te parece?

-Es más grande de lo que imaginaba –repuso el pequeño entusiasmado.

-Sí –afirmó James revolviéndole el pelo con cariño-, es muy bonito.

Scorpius se separó de ellos y siguió a los demás niños hacia el castillo. Estaba desconcertado. Aquel chico, James, despertaba en él una sensación que no sabía identificar. Era como si acabara de conocer al fin a la persona con la que había estado soñando durante toda su corta vida. Desde que podía recordar había soñado con unos cálidos ojos grises, como si fuera una llamada a un predeterminado destino. Y ahora aparecían esos ojos ante él.

-Pareces pensativo, Corpy.

-No me llames así –protestó.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No.

-¿Prefieres Cisne?

Scorpius se detuvo, aterrorizado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

James sonreía divertido.

-Tengo mis contactos -Y añadió-. Leí la placa de tu baúl: Scorpius Cygnus Malfoy. Menudo nombre más absurdo –rió.

-Lo eligió mi madre –repuso avergonzado-. Ni se te ocurra llamarme así.

-¿Prefieres Scorpius antes que Cygnus? –preguntó asombrado.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor, preocupado por si alguien lo había escuchado.

-¡Por favor!

-Cisne –murmuró James haciéndose el interesante-. Creo que tú y yo lo pasaremos bien.

-¡Potter! Haz el favor de entrar en el comedor. ¡No puedes aparecer con los alumnos de primero!

-¡Sí, Hagrid! –James se dirigió a la enorme puerta de roble, pero antes de desaparecer tras ella se volvió y le guiñó un ojo. _Tiene los ojos grises_, pensó Scorpius sorprendido-. Nos vemos luego, Cisne.

Sólo cuando desapareció, Malfoy se atrevió a sonreír. Estaba seguro de que al fin comprendería por qué tenía aquellos extraños sueños. Tal vez, por alguna razón, James y él estaban destinados a conocerse. Estaba seguro de que algún día comprendería el motivo. Con la cabeza llena de extraños y agradables pensamientos, siguió a sus compañeros al interior del Gran Comedor.

Su nueva vida estaba a punto de empezar.

**FIN**


End file.
